How Do I Go Back?
by TUNAFishisGood
Summary: According to the order, the next person would probably be a dimensional slider, but I have a feeling that such a person probably wouldn't want to come to this world in the first place. "Is that true Kyon?" Follows the lightnovel series, Overall Fanfic
1. Prologue

How do I go back?

Prologue

---------

An additional day with Haruhi.

However, now that it's been almost an year knowing this abnormal girl, even a average high schooler like me has gotten used to almost everything this girl has to offer.

_'Every day a new adventure!'_ That should be Haruhi's motto, I thought as Haruhi walked in our boring 1-5 classroom.

Every adventure is always a burden for me and deprived Asahina-san.

I watched wordlessly as Haruhi walked up to her desk and sat there.

No greetings...

Today, she had that bored to death look on her face.

After some quiet moment, Haruhi asked me something.

"Kyon? do you think there is a different dimension?"

I should have expected something as odd as this, I guess.

"Umm how should I know? Say, Did you watch another Sci-Fi movie yesterday?"

Not getting a satisfied answer she needed, Haruhi seemed to have decided to ignore me.

"Maybe people there have more thrilling life, nothing like our stupid lackluster world. I wish that I could meet someone from the other dimension and just talk to them."

I'm quite sure that even Haruhi knows that such 'dimensions' can't exist, and long as she keeps her common sense; it won't become a reality.

Haruhi spent rest of that day daydreaming.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

How Do I Go Back?

Chapter one

Oh how I wish if every stunning fictional stories that I read or watch can be real. Sniff, yet I live in the sad sad truth. None of that meeting fictional characters or experiencing supernatural phenomenon while I live.

These feelings give me urges to break through the wall that separates reality and fiction and just at least talk with these characters for a moment. Maybe I thought it would be generous of God to make me dream of these characters every night. However, thanks to the huge brick wall that is the reality. I never managed to break through those boundaries.

Meh, maybe I overdid it above with phrase about how cruel reality is.

Chance is that only I would understand what I was talking about above.. By the way my name is Alan! I would be the narrator in this chapter. Some of you might be wondering who the hell am I?

Well, I am an '_average_' high school student that loves to embrace fictional stories and daydream about it. I wasn't always like this, but what I was like before isn't important right now.

Recently I finished watching anime 'Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.' I was introduced to it by a very close friend.

It was a very beautiful story indeed. I also read those light novels that inspired the anime.

Some of you might be thinking as you read this

'Get on with the story already!'

Well yes! Actually I think I dragged on my introduction too long. I happened to get carried away when it comes to good first impression.

So continuing on with the story…

Anyways after watching 'Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' I did think about what Haruhi said about world being boring because it is so populated and each and everyone has the same experiences.

Maybe Haruhi is very similar character to me in a way that she thinks that world is dull. We are also similar in a way that we do weird stuff like changing appearance every day of the week.

_However, I do notice a huge difference. _

I am now currently thinking this on a passenger plane that will take me to what would _hopefully be a nice trip. _

I mean what could be more interesting than being a transfer student?

Finally my life might get interesting. I am also really excited that something might actually happen when the plane passes by the Bermuda Triangle.

Plane is passing by it right now. Will the plane just disappear from the face of the earth with me along with it? Or will aliens abduct me away?

Well I guess I expected too much because soon the announcer said "Plane has now left Bermuda Triangle". .. I guess I'm not lucky enough to experience anything.

Sigh... that was when most wonderful thing in my life happened.

Whole world seemed to go black. Then white... Then red... I had no idea if I was still inside the plane or not. I was sure I'm not sitting on the plane seat anymore. All these changing colors were giving me migraines. Then I lost conciseness.

-------

-------

I woke up in a forest,

It looked like any regular forest on Earth.

I didn't know where the heck I was. I looked around and saw my backpack was dropped few steps away from me.

I quickly checked inside the backpack. Nothing was missing...good.

I have to get myself to civilization somehow. I started walking in a random direction.

After an about hour of wandering, a city came into my view. When I walked into the city, I saw that every signs were in Japanese.

Although I am from Canada, I am no one in the streets paid exceptional attention to me, everyone just ignored the '_special person that had no idea where he was'_

What should I do? I can't speak Japanese. Why am I even at Japan!? I was just at South America about an hour ago. Although I was petrified, my excitement overwhelmed me.

Because what just happened to me wasn't ordinary. People just don't teleport halfway across the world. Anyways, my first instinct was to look for something familiar. Let's try walking through the markets.

Then I spotted an unusual sight. A Cute girl in a bunny girl costume was standing in front of a cabbage store. Then after looking around a bit I spotted four students, one aiming a camera at the bunny girl.

After some examining I finally had some initiative to where I was.

I was probably at Harajuku festival or some other cosplay festivals. I continued to observe them. Wow these guys really practiced their characters! That one is actually hyper as Haruhi! They were babbling in Japanese so I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Then the person dressing in Nagato Yuki Costume noticed me watching them. She looked at me for a moment then she looked away. She's a very good Nagato; she looks very non emotional.

Meh, no time to watch Japanese students cosplaying. I need to find a way get back halfway across the world.

By sunset, nothing happened. I had no idea how to get out of Japan. I didn't even know which part of Japan I was in.

In short words, _I was screwed_. Then I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see the girl who was Cos-playing Yuki Nagato.

I didn't know any Japanese so all the noise I could make was. "Hmmm?"

"…"

She didn't reply and kept staring; I was so pissed off at my situation that I started yelling in English even though I knew that she couldn't understand me.

"Common! If you don't have anything to say just go away! I have enough to worry about already!"

What happened after is just the beginning of this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes...

Disclaimer first...

Eh hem, i do not own Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi at all. although i wish i did but i don't also everything here is fictional which means it isn't actually story. Every Character is fake.(although i wish they were real.)

Thats enough with Disclaimer, ...this is my first time writing this so If its horrible(probably) please understand. This Inexperinced writer needs more experince.

Also this is Alan's point of view... later chapter are in Kyons.


	3. Chapter 2: New Student

Author's note:

Got my First Review and it's a positive review yay:D I will work hard.

-----------

How Do I Go Back? 

Chapter 2

_Few Days after the last chapter…………. _

Same old path to our diminutive 1-5 classroom. Hmmm, usually Haruhi is always here before me.

Five minutes till class starts.

My mind is currently at SOS clubroom and the future SOS activities that Haruhi has in store for us. I mean that's the only reason that she could be late for class, RIGHT?

Just as I was enjoying my peaceful daydream, I was rudely interrupted by Taniguchi.

"Yo! Kyon! Did you hear!?" Taniguchi seemed to be extra excited today. Not as much as Haruhi though.

Why do you ask if you already know the answer?

"We have a new transfer student in our class today!"

"So?"

"I don't know the details but I heard that he's from Canada! Maybe he knows Asakura Ryoko!?"

Not likely, Asakura never actually moved to Canada. Looking around the class, I saw few more males who were eagerly waiting for the class to start.

I guess any news that might be related to once super popular Asakura Ryoko would bring their hopes up.

Wait... maybe that's why Haruhi is late? After all, she never solved the case of missing Asakura (and I hope she never will). It's not like Haruhi the mighty Ultra Detective to give up on the case that easily.

With one minute remaining till class. Haruhi entered the classroom; she had the look of a child who just got her toy taken away.

"Those damn teachers! They're always in the way! I just wanted to ask him about Asakura but they wouldn't let me in the staffroom!"

I guess so, if he's an international transfer student, teachers would have to protect him from evil clutches of Haruhi.

So... he's a Foreigner? This might be interesting.

Finally everyone's wishes were realized as our homeroom teacher entered with a new student.

He looked Normal; no one would have recognized him as a foreigner. He was bit slim, not as much as Koizumi however, still slim. With his brownish black hair flying all over the place, I realized that this guy didn't really care much about his appearance.

He wore very distinguishing necklace that was possibly made from circular jades. I can't imagine how much would that necklace cost, it looked so lucid and seemed to illuminate light.

Overall, I found him exact opposite of Koizumi, while Koizumi always wore his ridiculous smile, this guy wore a very sleepy look that kept everyone worried about collapsing any second.

Our homeroom teacher introduced his name.

"This is Alan; He comes from Canada and is currently staying in Japan as a transfer student"

Our Teacher also said his last name, which was impossible pronounce.

What was more unusual was his introduction speech. Because when he spoke, he seemed to have woken up from his sleep. All of a sudden he looked very energetic.

I could feel Haruhi's vigorous aura behind me.

"How should I say this, but I feel much honored to be in same class with you all! Although my Japanese isn't perfect, I am sure we will be able to communicate well with each other soon."

But, you are speaking perfect Japanese right now.

"I had many people ask me if I knew Asakura Ryoko, unfortunately I didn't know her so sorry."

I could feel Haruhi's aura diminishing rapidly. Not only Haruhi, but the whole class looked disappointed.

"Moving on, I've heard that Club system here in North High is very... (He looked at Haruhi for a moment; Haruhi had already resumed looking outside the window) …interesting."

Even the new foreigner knows of Haruhi's legendary SOS Brigade. Maybe her dream of realizing global domination would come true. Although if that day ever comes. I would commit suicide.

From here is where Alan lost everyone.

"I would also like to tell you that my absolute favorite drink is milk! And I would really appreciate it if I can get some as welcome present."

(His face looked like this as he said this X3 )

What was that? Who cares about milk? But weird attracts the weirder. I could feel Haruhi's aura rise yet again. He shouldn't say anything weirder; he doesn't need to suffer Haruhi.

"Finally, I'm very into paranormal stuff and a people who would befriend paranormal activities. That's all."

Soon as he finished, Alan's face returned to his sleepy self. I could feel Haruhi's aura rising to its peak. Alan is a goner now.

Alan was allowed to pick any seat in the classroom. He chose the sit right next to mine

"Not too close to the window and not too Far." was what he said.

Alan sat down on his new desk and the class started.

Whole day just drifted into hypnotism which was the History Class. During the History Class, Haruhi occasionally looked away from the window to look at the bizarre foreigner. Alan didn't notice Haruhi's curious stares though.

Because, apparently Alan was in a dreamland already.

Lunch bell rang, I was pretty sure that Haruhi would rush ahead and grab Alan by the tie and start to bombard him with questions.

However, Alan was even faster than Haruhi at dashing out after class. This left Haruhi surprised.

"Kyon I'm going to catch him!"

"Why? Leave him alone; maybe because he's new, he wants to explore the school a bit."

But of course Haruhi wouldn't listen to me. She just dashed out of the class after Alan.

Haruhi was not successful in capturing Alan this lunch. However, I don't think she would make the same mistake twice. This guy will be definitely be caught afterschool.

Afterschool came in few hours.

"Kyon you go on ahead, I have some matters to attend to."

Then the Brigade Chief ran after Alan, who got out of the classroom quickly again. Run Alan run! Maybe if you're lucky you'll survive.

I myself headed to the literature clubroom, I am used to coming here now. After all there is a sight that I must see everyday to replenish my soul.

At the clubroom I was treated with Asahina-san's tea. It's been almost a year now. Hmm. I was once again amazed at how I got used to this clubroom.

Nagato was reading her book as usual and soon, Koizumi would come in and we will have our little board game.

Of course, until our mischievous Brigade Chief enters.

As expected, Koizumi entered the clubroom next.

"Ah, Kyon how was classes today?"

"We have new student. And Haruhi went after him"

I answered in a dull voice.

"Yes I see, it's just like Suzumiya-san to want to question foreigners. So... do you like him?"

"He is just as odd as Haruhi."

By the way Koizumi; why does your all knowing smile more annoying than usual today? Then I realized a possibility. Any person that could be weird as Haruhi can't be a normal human being.

"Wait; is he one of your people from the 'Organization'?"

"No, Although he seems to be a intriguing person."

"Oh so that means you met him before."

"Yes, in fact two days ago. However, I can't say anymore about this matter. It's classified information."

I thought only Asahina-san said that word.

"Sorry but I can't tell you ri-."

Koizumi was cut off by the door being slammed open.

There entered Haruhi with a triumphant face. This meant that she had succeeded in her gallant quest.

* * *

Author's note again

Disclaimer: once again although I would like to own Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, I can't and I don't so ya…that's that.

I found it much harder to write in Kyon's perspective.. probably because I imagine myself as Kyon to write this. Anyways hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Nyoro X3


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

How do I go back? 

Chapter 3

"Everyone! Sorry for being late! I had to visit the supermarket before I got here. Also I'd like to introduce you to SOS's own foreign exchange student Alan!"

Sure, Haruhi was thrilled because of a new member. Why would Alan be dragged into this without any resistance? My question was answered the instantly as I looked at what Alan is holding. A bag full of milk. This explained a lot. No wonder Alan looks so happy even if he is being forced into a room full of strange beings.

Haruhi would apply any method to her cause, in this case she probably used bribery.

Haruhi began introducing the club members.

"Alan! This is Asahina Mikuru-chan, our mascot."

"Nice to meet you, umm Alan-kun does you like tea?"

It so like Mikuru-Chan to be gracious to anyone, like an angel. Asahina-san looked more nervous due to another male presence; she was probably trying to make a good first impression.

"Nope, I already have whole bottle of milk, thank you for asking though." Alan answered politely.

So he can be polite when he has to.

"And over there is our silent member Yuki!"

Haruhi pointed to Nagato, who continued reading her book.

"And that's Koizumi and Kyon."

Why am I last?

Alan's watch remained at Nagato for a while before moving on to Koizumi and me.

"Before I tell you what our SOS-Brigade does, I need to get Mikuru-chan here to change up to her maid outfit for some atmosphere!"

"Ehhh?"

Then Haruhi began tackling poor Asahina-san.

Then as the 'all too familiar scene' was repeated, three guys quietly exited the room.

I decided to ask Alan few questions.

"How did Haruhi bring you here?"

Alan gave the impression of not noting my question, but he answered without staring at me.

"I was bribed into this..."

He held up bag his bag of milk bottles.

"That's nonsense! You came along obediently just because she gave you few bottles of milk?"

"Nope actually, there was more to this contract."

"Naturally.." said Koizumi, always smiling.

Alan finally turned around and gave me something similar to Koizumi's irritating smile. No please put that smile away, last thing I need is another Koizumi.

"I currently have nowhere to hang about right now; Haruhi told me that long as I joined the SOS Brigade, she would let me stay in her house, she also bought me coffee flavored milk today! It's a welcome gift!"

Haruhi usually drags in whoever she wants; Haruhi I knew few months ago wouldn't have used this soft approach.

Haruhi seemed to be changing. In a good way I might add.

"It's all about how you act Kyon, I found it much safer to be bribed into the club then being dragged into the clubroom by the tie."

Isn't that the same thing?

Koizumi with is all knowing smile interrupted

"Alan-san, while we have time you should explain to Kyon"

"I was getting to that."

Then Alan suddenly looked grim. I think he can change his expression at will.

Alan began his explanation. It was much like the ones I head from other brigade members a few months ago.

"How should I put this, I am not an Alien, Time-traveler or even an Esper. I'm just a normal person. I'm more like Asahina-san in a way. Because, I am from a different Dimension."

"What?"

I think I heard Haruhi gossip about the other dimension few days ago.

"When I first got here, I was confused. Luckily, Nagato found me and explained a bunch to me. Now I have some idea where I am, and where I come from. Nagato also gave me two minute tutorial to Japanese."

Alan paused to take a big gulp of his milk then resumed.

"It is most likely that I'm here because Haruhi wished for it, since I am not from this world; Haruhi's powers should not effect me. But, myself turning up here was an exception. Maybe it's because I was in a certain location at the time Haruhi wished for Dimension Travelers. I am from a dimension that Nagato called the '_observer dimension'_. It is an extremely similar dimension to this; even the name and locations of the countries are the same. So it could be said that I am actually from Canada. Yes, that should make sense, I'm just repeating what Nagato told me. I don't really get it myself. Oh yes! In our dimension you are quite famous."

"Famous? What do you mean?"

"You are a fictional character in my dimension, a character in a story that my friend recently showed me. So I actually know a lot about SOS Brigade, and the power that Haruhi possesses."

"Is that so?" Koizumi seemed to be in a deep thought.

This guy might get along well with Koizumi.

"Heh, I especially know a lot about you, Kyon. Since in my world, this story is told in your perspective. So I know about what happened between you and Haruhi in that Closed Space incident."

I couldn't imagine how my face must have looked like when I heard this. Alan seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Koizumi or anyone else about how you escaped that closed dimension with Haruhi. I value individual's privacy, although Koizumi insisted that I tell him."

I turned sharply to look at Koizumi; he just gave me a smirk and shrugged. Alan started to get on my nerves also.

"I have to say I'm really envious of you; Haruhi is actually very hot girl."

It's not the outside appearance that matters...

"Memory of that Closed Space scared me for life. Stop reminding me of it."

"Hahaha, don't worry, I wont tell anyone I swear."

This guy was a danger to my private life.

"That's all I can think of right now, if you have any more questions, ask Nagato or Koizumi. Because questions make my head hurt. Also I don't like to put up the serious face, I just like to live carefree."

Clubroom door crashed open.

"We're done! Alan, doesn't Mikuru-chan look super cute in her maid outfit?"

"Yes, that outfit looks good on you Asahina-san." Alan said still being polite.

Asahina-san was blushing, it made her even cuter. I remembered that Asahina-san gets embarrassed if anyone other than SOS member sees her in her maid costume.

"So now can I hear what this club does?" I was sure he knew that already.

"Yes! Purpose of the SOS Brigade is to find Aliens, Time-travelers, Sliders and Espers and have fun with them."

"Ah having fun! I like that too."

What does he mean by that? And why can't he keep his dirty eyes off Asahina-san!?

Not much happened for the rest of the day. It was just Haruhi asking Alan about Canada and how life is there. After Haruhi dismissed us, we all started to head home.

We all walked out of the school grounds together. Ahead was Haruhi, still talking with Alan and open fire on him with questions. I fell behind a bit to talk with Nagato.

Nagato spoke up before I did, that was a surprise.

"Don't worry; he won't do anything that will endanger my mission."

Koizumi joined in.

"Yes, also you don't need to worry about Suzumiya-san."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm never mind that, I'm quite sure you and Alan will get along just fine."

I hope so. Because looking at him walking side by side with Haruhi gave me a strange feeling. Is it jealousy? Wait, I'm feeling jealous because some guy is walking with Haruhi?

I quickly got this evil thought out of my mind.

* * *

Disclaimer!I don't own Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!

Author's Notes: For KyonxHaruhi fans don't worry because I won't be breaking anyone up.( hehehe do you trust me?) And sorry for Mikuru chan fans for not showing much of her in the story yet.

Next chapter will be in Alan's point of view yay! I decided to alternate between Kyon and Alan from time to time.

BTW-HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter 4: Haruhi's Home

How do I go back?

Chapter 4

(Guess who is narrating this chapter? It's me! Alan! Nice to be back! So, enough fooling around! Let's get on with the story!)

Going back home with Haruhi, heh all the Haruhi fans back home would execute me.

Haruhi fan's rage will increase triple times because; I will be staying at Haruhi's home from now on.

Even if I could go back to my dimension right now, I wouldn't want to. Because this is what I have always wished! Now I am part of something out of the ordinary!

Oh yes some of you might be wondering where I picked up the Japanese language? Well we can have that little flashback scene right now.

(Flash Back)

Soon after I arrived in Japan, it was Nagato who found me. She invited me to her apartment, Itsuki, noticing me and Nagato talking, decided to join us.

After Nagato used her special _'data manipulation abilities'_ somehow I could now understand and converse Japanese. (I didn't try writing yet)

She also explained to me about my _'Observer Dimension'_ and possibilities of me getting here. What worried me most were the consequences of me staying too long in this dimension.

Nagato explained devoid of any feeling in her voice.

"Your memories of your own dimension will slowly be deleted; in about 3 year's time you will not be able to remember anything from your own dimension."

"Hmm that's not good, I still have lots of recollections that I want to remember, so how do I go back?"

"It is only when Suzumiya Haruhi's influences are non existent that you will be able to return to your own dimension."

Itsuki began to talk

"This is means when Suzumiya-san begins to have fun like ordinary high school girl and stop believing in Alien, Time Travelers, Sliders and Espers."

That, in fact sounds easier said than done.

"It is also required that Suzumiya-san needs to be happy with the world she lives in."

That makes this even more complicated.

"This is exactly what Nagato-san, Asahina-san and myself has been doing since SOS Brigade was formed, keeping Suzumiya-san from being bored. I think extra help would be nice; would you care to join us Alan? After all, we both have common interests in keeping Suzumiya-san happy."

"Well.. Am I supposed to refuse that request? I will be glad to join in!"

Koizumi went as far as to show me the headquarters of his 'Organization' I met many other espers other than Koizumi.

After that, thanks to Koizumi's 'Organization' I was able to enroll in North high; this whole business is just amazing!

"Well we're here!"

(End Flashback)

While I was having a flashback.., we have arrived at Haruhi's house. Hmm, I expected Haruhi's house to be more unique. But it was just a typical looking house.

It looked typical, until you entered the house itself.

Whole house was full of weird ...stuff.

Where should I begin? Strange symbols drawn all over the walls? Every Portraits hung backwards? It looked like the funhouse that I once visited.

Anyways, Haruhi showed me to the room that I will be staying.

This room seemed to be only room that looked normal, it wasn't a big room but it had a television, bed and a desk; the basic requirements.

"Well, this is my family guest room! So it has to look dull…"

I stared at Haruhi. Thinking, please don't move me to other room.

"Don't worry! My parents are on a vacation right now! They won't be back anytime soon! So feel free to decorate this room anyway you want!"

I would be too lazy to do that.

"My room is just next to this, so if you need anything, come and ask. By the way, no one enters my room without my permission, if you do"

Haruhi gave me her incomprehensible smile.

"Your head will roll off."

Although, I would like to see how Haruhi's room looked like, I'd like my skull where it is. I was too tired to attempt to sneak in anyways.

"Okay, I'm going to bed early, I haven't really gotten used to this time zone yet."

"Alright, goodnight!" Haruhi exited the guest room in a rush, slamming the door.

Now I better get started on planning something to entertain Haruhi.

Thing is... whenever I try to plan something. I fall asleep, even in this dimension that habit won't change.

(Sleeping time)

Next morning I was rudely awoken by Haruhi. She entered my room ringing a huge bell that made enough noise to break every glass in the house.

"Wake up!

"Arghhhh!!"

I looked at the clock that was beside my bed... are you kidding me? 5 o'clock in the morning?!?!

"Argh, what are you?! my mom?! Let me get some sleep!"

Haruhi, as if expected my reaction, gave me an impish smirk.

"Oh... are you still going to retaliate even when I brought you this?"

Haruhi pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored milk.

"………." Damn it.

I can't believe I let myself to be manipulated so easily. I really don't care long as there's milk involved and it was strawberry flavored milk too.

There was only one other person in my life that had used the 'milk method' on me but that's another story.

At least, I was treated with a breakfast that was hand cooked personally by Haruhi, Which was another reason that would get me killed by Haruhi fans in the other dimension. By the way, just to rub it in to you guys, it was a delicious breakfast.

During breakfast I had some chat time with Haruhi.

"So do you have anything planned for SOS-Brigade today?"

"Not really, but I'm sure something will pop up! It always does!"

She looks so cute when she's energized...

I always hated morning people...Back in my world, when I show up to school in the morning all depressed because I'm tried...the morning people come up to me and say...'Good Morning Alan! Isn't it a wonderful day!?'...yes I hate morning people. By chance I looked at the calendar right behind Haruhi. This was the first time I looked at the calendar since I arrived in this dimension.

It was December, 27th, hmm so I missed Christmas by 2 days.

Its Almost New Years…

Then I remembered someone from other dimension talking about new years in Japan.

'In Japan, soon as Christmas is over, people prepare for New Years festival; they celebrate New Years Bigger than Christmas. So they don't have holidays during Christmas but during New Years'

Remembering this, I asked Haruhi..

"Is there any New Years festival coming up?"

"Umm.. I think there's one held in our school, it's a stupid event.. All they do is play old boring music and eat same old boring food, songs from last years festival was a joke. "

Then Haruhi looked as if light bulb came on in her head,

"Why didn't I think of it before!!? I'm such a genius! This is another chance for SOS-brigade to be known around the world!"

Then, Haruhi pulled out banana flavored milk and tossed it at me. Saying...

"Alan do the dishes for me will you? I need to go to school early! Here's the key, lock the door before you exit. Don't be late for school!"

Then, grabbing her schoolbag, she ran out.

I stood there staring at the banana flavored milk bottle.

"Sigh, I'm such a loser when it comes to being manipulated…" After saying this to myself, I stared doing the dishes.

After doing the dishes, I headed to my room to grab my school stuff.

That was when I spotted the door to the Haruhi's room slightly open.

Well you can't blame me for being curious… And I'm sure readers would like to know how Haruhi's room looks like. (At least in imagination of the author).

I decided to check it out.

Ignoring the sign that said '_Haruhi's Room, do not Enter_' I opened the door. Here's what I saw. First of all computer was left on. I saw that the front page was on eBay. The search bar indicated that Haruhi was searching for costumes... So she gets all of Asahina-san's Costumes from eBay.

I looked around the desk and discovered a very familiar looking black notebook that I almost expected to be labeled, _'Death Note'_ but it was labeled _'Diary'_.

Hmm, as I said before, I respect individual privacy, so I decided not to read it.

I looked up; I saw an enlarged picture of all the SOS-Brigade members (except me). In fact, walls were littered with pictures of SOS members.

I finally looked at where the bed was, and found... "Now isn't that ironic?" I thought to myself.

Beside the bed was a picture of sleeping Kyon in a cute looking frame.

Looking back on my anime memories this picture was taken by Asahina-san when SOS-Brigade went on a summer trip to the island mansion.

I didn't need to look around anymore. So I exited the room then began to get ready for school.

While walking to school, I tried to imagine how Kyon would react if he knew that Haruhi had picture of him beside her bed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, I kept wishing I did though

Author's note: I had to keep revising this chapter because I kept feeling that something was off.. well I hope the final outcome satisfy..


	6. Chapter 5: New Years Festival

How Do I Go Back ? 

Chapter 5

Club room the calm before the storm atmosphere. Was it because Haruhi hasn't done anything for almost a week now? After bizarre events happening so frequently, I can't just relax. If this week passes by in peace, it would be a new record.

With the door being slammed open… "Everyone's here right?"

My hopes of Haruhi not doing anything strange was shattered to million pieces when Haruhi entered the room carrying various musical instruments. Koizumi and Alan were also carrying just as many instruments as Haruhi.

"Where did you steal all these?!!"

"Music club room! They have so much; they won't mind us borrowing few materials."

Haruhi can steal from anyone with any excuses...I am all too sure about that.

"So what are you going to do with all these instruments?"

"Stupid Kyon, we're going to perform in New Years festival! I already registered us as SOS brigade so don't even try to back out."

"But! That's three days away! We don't have enough time to practice!"

"Don't Worry! We have plenty of time! We will practice, practice, practice until we get everything perfect!! This is the great chance to show that SOS Brigade can do anything better than ordinary people!"

I'm sorry Haruhi; did you mean practice, practice, practice until we die? Never mind, just do whatever you want...

"What music are we going to perform?"

"Hmmm, I haven't thought about that yet... Alan! You are going to write at least two songs for us by tomorrow!"

Alan, who was looking drowsy as usual suddenly jumped up.

"Ehhh! why me?!"

"Because you are the newest here, lower members should do more work. And since you live in my house I can make sure that you get it done!"

Phew, maybe there are some good things about have Alan around after all.

"But.. But.." Alan protested.

"No buts Alan, get working right now! You better make the song very interesting!"

Haruhi gave Alan the 'you better get it done or else' look.

"Rest of you follow me! We will all go practice singing! Alan needs his quietness if he is to concentrate on working on the songs."

We exited the clubroom leaving Alan behind, Alan looked like he wanted to yell 'help me'.

Well what am I supposed to do? Whatever Haruhi says goes, well good luck buddy.

-------------------------------------------

Great this is just great! What am I going to do? I know what sheet music looks like but… I've never made one myself! I'm not that creative kind of guy.

I put my hands in my pocket and started to walk around in circles, thinking...

Then I felt my iPod that I brought from the other world. I might get an idea if I can shuffle through the songs in my iPod.

"Hmm, songs eh?"

Then I began to search through the songs. After a while I spotted a song that might just save me.

"Yes that's it! I know which songs to use! And in this world I can say that I wrote it!"

--------------------------------------------

Haruhi took us to the Karaoke to practice singing.. Somehow I should have expected that.

Haruhi, I had no doubt that she could sing anything perfectly. After seeing her perform in the Cultural festival few month ago, I won't be able to doubt her singing abilities.

"Ok it's your turn Mikuru-chan." Haruhi said after finishing her song _Parallel Days._

"What? But I can't sing…"

"That's why you have learned! Here!" Haruhi shoved the mike to Asahina-san, who nervously stood up.

"Umm…umm….so you read along those letters?" Asahina-san started singing the song _Toki no Puzzle_...

_Zenbu ….ummm…ha..ha.. shiranai kedo (I don't know everything, but) _

_Basho to jikan shiawase pa..pa…zuru (The place and time are a happy puzzle) _

_Fu…fu…wafuwa yasashii kibun (A fluffy, gentle feeling) _

_Kumiawase ga aru no deshou (I wonder if there's a combination?) _

_……… _

Maybe it was because she was so nervous, she sounded terrible.

Haruhi was laughing, "Bah, Mikuru-chan, that was horrible. Here you try Yuki."

Nagato took the mike from Haruhi and stood motionlessly. When the lyrics came on Nagato started singing the song _SELECT _

_Chiisa na chiisa na heya de (In a tiny, tiny room are) _

_Hirogaru mugen peegi (Widening, infinite pages) _

_Shousetsu no naka wo watashi ha aruita (I walked through a novel) _

_………… _

Um…that was perfect pitch and all... but Nagato's song seemed to lack…feelings? Passion?

"Hmm, Yuki can't you put some more feelings into it?" Haruhi said after listening to Nagato sing, and then she turned towards me...

"Kyon, let's do something interesting, you can sing without any lyrics."

"What, that's impossible."

"Don't worry just sing from your heart." Haruhi handed over the mike to me, when she's smiing like that I can't really resist. So I sang out from my heart.

_Yametoke to iu beki ka? (Do I have to tell you to cut it out?) _

_Douse torou daro (It's a futile effort, anyhow) _

_Henji nado kiichainee (You don't listen to my replies) _

_Muda ni hashiru na yo [Korobu zo (Don't run around pointlessly [You're going to trip) _

_…………………………… _

I finished, I have to say I was satisfied with the song I just made up. I think I'm going to call it _Kentai life Returns_.

"Bah Kyon you'll need more practice, sorry Koizumi-kun we're out of time." Haruhi said soon as I finished singing.

Koizumi looked bit disappointed but smiled anyways.

"It's ok, I might not caused inconvenience to everyone's ears."

Anyways we all had fun in Karaoke today. (By the way I paid for everything).

And we're all returning to the clubroom. I wonder if Alan managed to write at least one song, never mind two. Actually I would be amazed if he wrote even one line.

So when I entered the room I was amazed

"What took you people so long!? I've already finished an hour ago! I think I did a high-quality job on it."

Haruhi was ecstatic.

"Really!? I knew you could do it! Let me see."

Haruhi snatched the sheet music from Alan's hands and began reading them to herself. Then said.

"Perfect! Good job Alan, nice lyrics! I am promoting you to second Vice Chief!"

Hey no one is jealous of you. Wait… I am the lowest rank again?

Everyone else got their own copy of the songs. I looked at it... first song had only one singer, so that was good. But in the second song I had the singing part too, and more of all... we had to dance.

"Umm, do I have to dress up for the festival?"

Asahina-san asked nervously

"Of course we do! I'll bring out the bunny girl costume."

This brought Mikuru-Chan to verge of tears, I have to stop this girl from further embarrassing Asahina-san in public!

Alan interrupted.

"Haruhi, I think it would be better if we wear our school uniforms when we perform, I mean all the other performers would wear something special right? If we wear our regular clothes we should stand out from the rest of them."

Haruhi seemed to think about this for a moment then said.

"Okay, it's your song after all."

Alan, you are my best friend now! You saved Asahina-san, but before I could relax, Haruhi said.

"But we should still wear super miniskirts! Common let's get things more exciting!"

-------------------------------------------------

Next few days until the festival, we practiced in our clubroom.

It was fun time actually, seeing everyone laugh at everyone's mistakes and hearing Haruhi's beautiful singing voice…… umm let's stop thinking about that.

Anyways festival time came faster that expected, I wasn't sure if we were ready though..

We are a quite mediocre group in my opinion. We should at least get pity applause.

However, Alan didn't seem to think we will do bad, seeing the smile in his face. Sigh, I'm still glad that I didn't get the worst part, I got the drum set, and I think all I have to do is keep pounding the drum, keeping the beat.

Alan had his keyboard, and Mikuru-Chan had her tambourine. Koizumi and Nagato, who were actually surprisingly good at handling much type of instruments, were to change to whatever instrument needed at given time.

"Next up is SOS Brigade who will be performing two songs for us!"

Everyone got up the stage, and Haruhi introduced us.

"Hi everyone! This is SOS Brigade we are currently looking for mysterious events all over the world, please notify us whenever you hear about such events!"

"Then to our first song! _Bouken Desho Desho_!"

Haruhi started to sing. (Author: Ummm lets see, it would be more realistic if you listen to the song.. so put your Bouken Desho Desho on!)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni... (The answer is Always in My Heart)

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu (I wonder why…I'm the one who chose you)

Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo (It can no longer be stopped. Destiny was determined long ago)

I believe!

mane dake ja tsumaranai no (Doing what everyone else do is Boring)

You'll be right!

Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo (Only do the things you can truly experince)

Bouken desho desho!? (It's an Adventure, right right?)

HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de (We live in a world where truth become fiction)

Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo (Dreams are what makes you strong)

dare no tame janai (This isn't for someone else)

Issho ni kite kudasai (Please come with me)

Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne (Watch me be free as a bird)

Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki (The moment tomorrow When today turns from present to past is a miracle)

Tsukamou mirai wo (Let's take hold of our future)

I believe you...

------------------------------------------

After the song was over surprisingly we got a standing applause, wow...but then it was only Haruhi Singing Alone. Next song we all had to be embarrassed. Oh yes…my sister and Tsuruya-san was here too.

Haruhi introduced the second song.

"Next song is called, _Hare Hare Yukai_! We will all be singing but we will all perform a dance. So here we go!"

(Author…Following is a detailed translation version of the lyrics It might be different from ones you see everyday)

_nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara (If we can map out all of Earth's mysteries,) _

_minna de doko made mo ikeru ne (We will be able to go to any place we want.) _

Next is my line…sigh…

_Wakuwaku-shitai to negainagara sugosu no ka yo? (Do you spend all your time wishing you'd tremble with excitement?) _

_Kanaetai koto ha nai ka mo na (I might have never wanted that wish to come true) _

Everyone says…

_Jikan no hate made Boooon!! (Until the end of time, boooon!!) _

_Waapu de ruupu na kono omoi ha (These warped, looping feelings of mine will) _

_Nanimo ka mo wo makikonda souzou de asobu sa (Play with an imagination that's gotten everything involved) _

_aru hareta hi no koto (On a particular sunny day,) _

_mahou ijou no yukai ga (A happiness greater than magic) _

_kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa (Will pour down endlessly. It's not impossible!) _

_ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING (When we meet again tomorrow, we'll laugh and hum a tune.) _

_ureshisa wo atsumeyou (Let's collect all the happiness,) _

_kantan nanda yo konna no (It's easy, there's nothing to it.) _

_oikakete ne tsukamaete mite (Chase after them and try to catch them,) _

_ooki na yume & yume suki deshou(nyoro)? (You love big dreams, right?) _

Chapter 5 end..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bigger Disclaimer: I don't own Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and now I have to say that I don't own any of the songs either, although I did make the remix.

I also felt like ending the chapter when the Hare Hare Yukai ended.


	7. Chapter 6: A Day in a Rain

How do I go back? 

Chapter 6

Wow that's a lot of rain…Did someone drill a hole in the clouds? Good thing I remembered my umbrella today or I would be in mess after school. Say…speaking of trouble where's Haruhi?

Until the class started, I stared at the door in mysterious anticipation. Strangely, Haruhi never showed up for class that day.

It's not like Haruhi to not show up for class, she's always bragging about her perfect attendance. I turned to my right to ask Alan, he should know where that troublemaker is. Huh? I couldn't distinguish the sleeping form of Alan. Alan's desk was vacant as well. What were those two up to?

Maybe, bit too quiet...

After class I headed up to the clubroom to see usual Alien, Time traveler and Esper sitting in their own seats. I could just go home, Haruhi was absent today. But power of habit sure is strong. I was dragged to the clubroom by unexplained force.

"Ah, Kyon-kun it's a cold day, would you like a warm tea?" Asahina-san's smile greeted me soon as I entered the room. No matter how bad the weather is, day will always be bright as long as Asahina-san smiles.

"That would be nice, thank you Asahina-san."

Giving me cutest smile, Asahina-san went off to make my tea. Why can't Haruhi be more gentle like Asahina-san? It won't be that bad.

"Koizumi, have you seen Haruhi today?"

"Oh, that's strange, was Suzumiya-san not in class today?"

So loudmouth Koizumi didn't know where Haruhi was also…

"Well if Suzumiya-san weren't here…How about Alan? Did you see him in class today?"

"Nope, he wasn't here also, maybe those two are up to something." I'm really suspicious now, just what are they up to?

"Hahaha, as I said before you don't need to worry about Alan doing anything." Koizumi probably guessed what I was thinking.

My cell phone started vibrating. I checked the caller number.

The Call was from Haruhi.

So, she was up to something, and now she's trying to get everyone else involved.

With a big sigh I answered the call.

"What do you want Haruhi?"

Voice that answered me wasn't Haruhi's, it was Alan's

"Umm, Kyon, I'm using Haruhi's cell phone right now, can you meet me at the school front gate? I need to take you somewhere."

"Huh? If you are using Haruhi's phone, where is Haruhi?"

"I'll explain when we meet, I'll be waiting."

Then he hung up.

"Ok, everyone I have to meet Alan at the front gate see ya."

I guess for Alan to be wide awake, this was a serious matter.

After saying that, I headed to my locker to grab my umbrella.

Hmm this is weird, what are those two up to? This better not be some stupid joke, no! not in this stupid weather, I don't really feel like any jokes.

I found Alan waiting for me at the front gate.

He stared at me with a irritated expression.

"About time you got here, my umbrella can't take much of this downpour. Follow me and we can talk on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"My place, I mean, Haruhi's place."

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention this over the phone, she's sick, since Haruhi's parents aren't home, I had to take her to the doctor this morning, doctor said it's just a flu, it will go away soon. That's why we weren't at class today."

So even the mighty Haruhi gets sick sometimes, I am quite amazed.

"So why do I have to go to her house?"

He laughed; it's rare to see this guy not look sleepy.

"Haruhi said 'don't call anyone over or ill slit your throat!', but I think that people recover from cold faster if there are people to keep them company, don't you think?"

"Then why didn't you call whole brigade over?"

"You really don't know why?." Alan stared at me with his questioning sharp eyes.

Unfortunately I didn't know what he was talking about. What's going on in his head?

We arrived at Haruhi's place. I expected Haruhi's house to be bit more… um… bizarre? But everything was soon made clear as I entered the house itself.

"It's not the most comfortable environment to live in, at least for us mortals, watch out, don't trip on that." Alan pulled me away, saving me from tripping over a unknown object.

Alan led me to Haruhi's room, soon as the door opened; Alan was struck by pillow straight in the face and was K.O ed.

"Alan! 'cough' I thought I told you to 'cough' not to bring anyone over! And where did you take my cell phone!?"

Alan scratched his head, there was a slight smug to his smile.

"We'll I was worried, and visit by few friends won't hurt. Well I'll be in my room, I have to catch up on school work that I missed today. You two have a nice chat."

Then Alan exited in a hurry.

I had a chance to look around the room, she's surely into decorating huh? I was kind of touched when I found the all the photos of SOS-brigade, each and every one of those photos contained unforgettable memories.

I looked at Haruhi, lying on the bed, covered in blanket. She had an ice bag on her forehead and looked very tired. I saw a bottle of medicine beside her bed along with a picture frame that was flipped over.

"So even Haruhi get's sick huh?" I said this to break the silence.

"That's 'cough' none of your business. So how was the clubroom today?"

"Quiet, without you it's too quiet." I answered truthfully.

"When I get back! we will be doing the city searching double times! 'cough' I can't believe I missed school because I had some stupid 'cough' cold. My perfect attendance will be affected.."

"Well it's better than you spreading around your disease all over the school."

"Ahh!, this is such a drag, I want to jump out of the bed right now but my body is just too sick 'cough' "

I found Haruhi's angry coughing face suprisingly cute. She wasn't as hyper when she was sick.

"Well Haruhi, everyone will be waiting for you to get better soon."

"You bet I will..." Haruhi yawned…

Haruhi was falling asleep now. My temptation to draw all over her sleeping visage was quickly transferred into desire to desire to hug and cuddle her, she was almost as cute as Asahina-san when she wasn't busy being Haruhi.

Well, I guess it's time for me to go.

I turned around to open the door, but creepy thing was that I couldn't find a door.

What the?

Then abruptly, the door appeared again, Alan opened the door.

As I exited I asked Alan.

"What was that? What happened to the door?"

Alan answered in his bored tone.

"It was Haruhi's power at work again, Haruhi didn't want you to leave, so the door disappeared, and apparently her power even works while she's asleep."

"Then why did the door comeback again?"

"Let's just say that since I'm not from this dimension, Haruhi's powers don't effect me or I don't recognize them. Only exception to that theory was me getting to this dimension. Anyways, for me the door was accessible the whole time."

"Will Haruhi be okay?"

"I'll look after her until she gets better, actually I think she will recover very fast now, when she saw you enter the room, her face was much brighter than before."

What is this foreigner is trying to tell me?

Alan smiled brightly again.

"I told you that couple visitors while sick can really help, thank you for coming over, and feel free to visit Haruhi many times as you want."

Ya right.

I left trying to get rid of image of Haruhi sleeping soundly in my head.

--------------Change of view------------------

"Now I have to prepare everything for Haruhi, this is just great!" I said to myself, my voice full of sarcasm. I was preparing dinner for Haruhi.

You know how those women love their meals in bed. I really hate this; I was her personal slave that she can manipulate with just one bottle of milk.

I entered Haruhi's room to see Haruhi watching TV.

"Haruhi, here's dinner." (Hope you choke on it.)

"Ya ya put it right here and get out of my room."

"Haruhi you look much better."

"I will be better soon! And the first thing I'll do is punish you for not listening to chief's order."

I ignored that, because I was pretty sure that she was happy that I brought Kyon over.

Haruhi was watching a romance drama. She noticed me staring at the television screen.

"Seriously they make these shows too boring, romance is so lame. Feeling of love is just a temporary lapse in judgment, like kind of mental illness, even I get in a mood for that kind of stuff sometimes, I'm a healthy young girl after all."

Hmm where did I hear this rant before? Was it episode 10?

Anyways, what she said got on my nerves. I had to make few things clear for this stubborn goddess..

"I don't think you are healthy right now."

"Shut up! I 'cough' I forgot that I was sick."

"That's a good sign; at this rate, you won't even know that you were sick! By the way you think love is like kind of mental illness?"

As I was saying this I remembered my own experience with love in my own dimension.

I felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again with a knife, ahh! get out of my head. Anyways, I don't know if I sounded bit depressed as I said this but I told Haruhi.

"Well I think that love is wonderful, I also think that having courage to say 'I love you' is what makes you strong. I mean, how would you feel if only person you wanted to be with disappears one day and you never even had chance to say the simple 'I love you' to her, you would never be able forgive yourself."

Then my memories began rushing in like a tidal wave and I couldn't take it anymore. So without saying anything I left the room. It will take a while to get rid this memory that has surfaced up, as I haven't thought about this for a while. It will be another restless night.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Melacholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Well this chapter wasn't hard to write I think it just flew out of my head.


	8. Chapter 7: Closed Space

How do I go Back? 

Chapter 7

"…"

I stared out the drizzling window...this is a lot like **that** day.. Why did **this memory** come back right now..?

Another wave of pain came. This time in flashes.

Knife, rain, unable to move... unable to help out.

I shook this memory away as I concentrated on my school work, I've already missed one day of classes, and if I were to catch up. I had to pull myself back together.

That is when the doorbell rang. Who would come to Haruhi's house in such a crappy weather?

I yelled out to Haruhi,

"I got the door!"

"…"

No answer from Haruhi, she's probably asleep.

When I opened the door I saw Koizumi waiting for me.

"Ah Alan, I know this is sudden, but can you please come with me somewhere?" Koizumi was whispering. Whatever it was, this was something that we did not want Haruhi to hear.

"Meh, it better be interesting."

"Trust me, you will be amazed."

Then he whispered again.

"I can't have Suzumiya-san know where we're going."

"Understood."

Then I went to my room to grab my jacket, and I heard Haruhi calling from inside the room.

"Where are you going? And who's at the door?"

Haruhi sounded bit weird, it was not her usual tone of voice, I couldn't recognize the tone.

"Someone new to the neighborhood came asking for direction, so I'm going to show him the way, I'll be right back."

I am so proud of my awesome skill at making excuses. I know, I should not be proud of being able to lie.

"Ok, then come back quickly."

Haruhi replied in her weird tone again that I didn't recognize. That's odd, she usually sounds really hyper… Maybe it's just because of he flu.

Koizumi already had his black cab ready, and we were on our way to where ever.

As the Cab was driving to the main city I talked with Koizumi.

"Let's see, another closed space has appeared.. It's quite a big one I have to say.."

"Why am I coming along on your blue giants' quest?"

"Oh, so you know about the avatars already, that makes things easier to explain."

Koizumi gave his usual smile...It really is annoying... now I know why Kyon is always irritated by this smile.

"I just want to test some theories out, that's all, and your presence is required. As for what caused this closed space, that's still unknown. It seems that Suzumiya-san is having a great mental distress, I can't figure out why. I know she's sick and all, but this didn't happen last time she was sick."

"Hmm, is that so.."

I remembered telling Haruhi about how love is not a mental illness. Maybe she's thinking over what I said. That's good for her.

"Alan, you don't look well also, you look like you just walked out of a haunted house."

I've been having nightmarish flashbacks every few minutes now. But I can't tell him that.

"Nah I'm fine, so what is this theory that you want to test? And why do you need me?"

"I will tell you that yet, when we get to our destination."

Well we arrived at our destination few moments later.

We got off the cab and stood in a middle of an empty rainy street.

It was cold, and I was getting annoyed at the rain.

"Hurry up, get us in that closed space, because it doesn't rain in there right?"

"Haha, I will, please close your eyes."

I had a strange sensation, and then I felt the rain stop.

I opened my eyes...

"…"

"We are here now."

"It's creepier than I imagined."

"There's no avatars yet, just enjoy yourself for now, think of the positive, at least you're not getting wet."

That was true; physically this was better than staying in the rain, however, psychologically..

Koizumi looked at his watch then said.

"We still have few minutes, let's move up to the higher ground."

So we went up the top of the building. When we got to the top of the building, Koizumi; this time in a serious tone, said

"It's about time now, avatars should show up."

I thought… oh joys! I get to see blue giants' cause havoc, what more could I wish for? Just to make things clear... I was being sarcastic.

"It's here."

I looked around, I saw nothing.

"Where is it?"

"Look Below."

Then I finally saw a tiny blue glimmer in the street. It was about the size of a normal person.

"That's it? That's one puny avatar."

However, as if my insult was the trigger, another tiny avatar appeared.

"What the.."

Another Avatar appeared yet again.

Koizumi explained.

"Avatars have evolved, they will now think; instead of just randomly destroying, they will go for numerical advantage than the huge brute strength."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you guys then? Since they are so tiny?

"There are many, and they will retaliate if you try to destroy them. Previous giant avatars didn't care if we sliced them apart, this time they will attack you. Just to tell you, evolving of the avatars have nothing to do with Suzumiya-san's mood, avatars are just tired of getting destroyed."

There were at least about 50 avatars now, they were spreading out and destroying the streets, it seems that they still had their superhuman strength.

Suddenly glowing red spheres appeared out of nowhere and started to destroy these tiny avatars.

Avatars retaliated, some of them even tried throwing cars at the red spheres. But red spheres were just too fast.

Red spheres just dodged the car and started their own attack.

Koizumi said.

"I'll be back."

Then Koizumi lit up into red sphere also, and then he rapidly flew down the building.

However, Koizumi returned sooner than I expected, and beside him was one of the tiny avatar, tangled in a red glowing rope.

"I will now test my theory, Alan; all I want you to do is touch this Avatar."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Just try."

Koizumi said with a evil smile.

So I walked and touched its blue surface. Then something weird happened. My hand just melted into its surface, I quickly pulled out my hand and saw that the part of the avatar where I had just touched was corroded.

It was as if my touch had burned through, just like the light saber. The hand shaped mark was left on the avatar's glowing blue surface.

"So what I thought was true. Avatars might have evolved but they are still the product of Suzumiya-san's power, the power you can't be affected by."

"So what if I can melt away their skin?"

"We have to use our mental abilities and work hard to destroy these avatars, all you have to do is merely touch them."

Koizumi then waved his hand and the tiny avatar in front of me vanished with a flash of red light.

"That might have looked easy, but it took great amount of concentration."

"Alan, I'm asking you, whenever you have time, would you help us out with exterminating these avatars?"

"Hmmm, so I can destroy them in just a touch?"

I stared at my hands.

"Well... you do have to melt all of their body, or their just their heads."

I still had other concerns though.

"But, did you see those things throw cars like that? What if it throws things at me?"

"Objects in these closed spaces, for you, will just pass through you when it comes in contact with your skin; or any other objects that you have brought with you from your dimension."

Now I was convinced.

"Okay, I'll help you whenever I feel like it."

"Thank you, recently their numbers had been increasing and it has become quite tiring."

"Hmm there are about 30 of them left down there, how many would there be when I get down there?"

Koizumi smiled,

"About 20."

As I dashed down I yelled at Koizumi,

"Leave some for me will ya? I haven't got to let loose in a while."

It wasn't hard destroying them, all I needed to do was touch them, and if they threw something at me, since all the clothes I was wearing were from my dimension, they just passed through me.

As I was punching away at the avatars, for a brief moment, the nightmarish flashbacks had stopped.

While returning, I had another conversation with Koizumi.

"Although you might have found it fun the first time, you will gradually feel that it's really a tiring work, I would prefer if I can keep Suzumiya-san from creating closed spaces."

"I guess that makes sense. So got any interesting mysteries planned for SOS-Brigade?"

"I would not tell you even if there was; after all, it is a mystery case."

As we were talking away, the cab arrived back at Haruhi's house.

Koizumi said as he parted.

"Please keep in check with Suzumiya-san's moods."

"I will."

Then Koizumi's cab drove away.

"I'm back"

When I opened the door, I saw angry looking Haruhi with crossed arms glaring at me.

"Alan! where have you been?! That was way too long for showing someone directions!"

I ignored Haruhi's question. "Oh, you're feeling better now?"

"Yup! I'm healthy and ready to go."

Haruhi said with a huge smile.

...Her mood changes by the second, one moment she's angry, and then she's smiling now. I guess smiling is a good thing. Well, I really don't care, I just want to sleep.

"Nice, congratulations on your recovery, anyways, I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

"Goodnight Alan! um...and"

"Hmm?"

"I thought about what you said earlier, and you might not be totally wrong after all."

…I turned around the stare at the brigade chief, and tried my best to not laugh.

"Huh? Does that mean you have a secret admirer? Who is it?"

For a moment there, it looked like Haruhi was blushing, only for a tiny moment. Guess my mind was playing tricks on me.

"You don't have right to ask a brigade Chief such questions! Now go to bed!"

I smiled and answered, "Yes ma'am"

and went off to catch some Zs

However, for a few hours I couldn't sleep, the flashbacks had returned.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Author's note- This chapter is more dedicated to Alan than Kyon, as I was writing I got attached to this character quite a bit. That's if there are artists out there with special talent in drawing anime, I want someone to try to draw how Alan would be.

-I always check the reviews so notify me if anyone tried drawing-

(You don't have to if you don't want to)


	9. Chapter 8: Fan Letters

How Do I go back?

Chapter 8

Haruhi came back all better the next day.

Well, I did enjoy a peaceful day without Haruhi yesterday; anyways, things look more normal when Haruhi's around; especially in gym class.

We are having boys vs. girls soccer match in gym class today and let me tell you that long as Haruhi stays female, there is no way that we can win.

Our gym teacher began yelling.

"It's a shame that you boys always lose! If you guys lose again you will all get cleaning duty for the remainder of the week!"

I guess that means we are destined to have our cleaning duties...

Taniguchi was in unusually happy mood, and I know why, he thinks he can show off most of the girls, well that's not going to happen.

Haruhi's teams of girls were looking energetic.

Haruhi has the ability to bring out the best in everyone on her team.

Kunikida is a pretty decent soccer player but I don't think even he is a match for super utility tool that is Haruhi.

And Alan, he's just lying on the bench staring out into the sky, of course, he doesn't care about anything unless there's free milk involved.

Personally I don't even think that he knows the rules of soccer.

And me, I'm the useless goalie.

However, I think that it is not bad to have at least little hope for victory, ok let's do this!

Gym teacher blew the whistle and the match started.

As expected, Haruhi took possession of the ball soon as the whistle went off. Guys tried to stop her but she just moved through them with ease.

She passed Kunikida who was the last line of defence.

Now I'm the only one who's standing in her way. Kunikida screamed out,

"Block it Kyon!"

Will she kick the ball right or the left? Her feet made a contact with the ball, left!

I dived for the ball; however, ball had a slight curve to it,

When did she learn how to shoot like that? Anyways, I missed the ball by miles.

"Yahoo! One to zero!"

Haruhi yelled out and went out to receive Hi Fives from her teammates.

Taniguchi came by the net with a sullen face.

"Kyon, that was disappointing, try to make a one save at least..."

"Well maybe we won't get scored on if you guys did some decent defense!"

Few more minutes went by and we got scored on two more times.

Not just by Haruhi, but other girls as well.

Anyways, the long awaited halftime finally came and we all got a time to rest.

"Wow, Suzumiya-san is amazing, why isn't she in the sports club?"

"Well, Kunikida, she finds them too boring."

Taniguchi said in despair,

"Come on, this is ridiculous, we are losing zero to three and we are losing by girls!!"

Taniguchi's stare went to Alan, who was sleeping on the bench.

"Let's go talk to him, maybe we can get him to do something."

I doubt it; he won't budge unless you bribe him.

"Yo, Alan!"

Alan replied without opening his eyes...

"What's up Taniguchi?"

"Do you seriously want the cleaning duty? get up and help us out a bit!"

"Why do you need my help on match against the girls? You should be ashamed of yourselves, especially you Kyon, getting scored on by your girlfriend... did you purposely let that goal in?"

Taniguchi and Kunikida were staring at me now.

"Wait! She's not my girlfriend!"

Alan sighed and replied with a bored tone...

"Ummm, lets do the math Kyon, I'm pretty sure Haruhi is a girl, and I guess you could consider her as your friend, thinking of how much long you two have been together in SOS; so Girl plus Friend equals Girlfriend, even kindergarten kid could that question."

Make sure Haruhi doesn't hear you say that.

"Leaving that aside; are you going to help or what?"

He finally moved his head and looked at me, grinning.

"You owe me a bottle of milk."

"…!"

After few moment of awkward silence, Alan looked away; bored, saying.

"Fine, if you want the cleaning duty go ahead and lose, I don't mind cleaning."

"Okay, okay, ill buy you a bottle."

"How about we make it a bottle for each goal I get?"

...He sure looks confident, well winning is not an option; as long as Haruhi is on the other team, we can't even get close to the net. I was making a safe bet.

"Fine, I'll buy you a bottle of milk for each goal you get."

"Deal!"

Alan, who seemed like he was sleeping, jumped up to life.

"Okay! Lets do this!"

Haruhi saw us bringing Alan on to the field, the girls on the other team looked curiously at Alan, but Haruhi didn't seem to care.

2nd period started, as expected, Haruhi came in possession of the ball again, and she just walked through the defense, came in front of the net, and took a shot.

I dived desperately for the ball and wished that my hands would reach the ball in time.

Suddenly Alan came out of nowhere and kicked the ball away, I would not call that a soccer kick, it looked more like some martial arts kick.

Anyways we didn't get scored on.

"That was a close one Kyon, work on those reflexes, you're bit rusty."

Was he rubbing it in?

"Why you..."

Alan wasn't what you called extreme, soccer player, however, with his strong and fast kicks along Kunikida's assist skills; we actually managed to bring the ball in front of the net.

"Kunikida! Cross it!"

Kunikida gave Alan a very nice aerial pass. Alan jumped up; most of the soccer players would have headed the ball into the net. But Alan wasn't a soccer player and did a roundhouse kick in midair instead, I had to admit that it looked really awesome.

What was more awesome was that we actually managed to get a goal.

"Alright! I earned one bottle! Nice pass Kunikida."

Taniguchi came up to me and whispered.

"He's a showoff."

It was obvious that Alan was showing off.

Some of the girls were looking at Alan with twinkling eyes of admiration, I think this was getting on Taniguchi's nerves.

"Maybe if you stop staring at the girls and pay attention to the game, you might be able to score."

"Okay okay! Fine then Kyon, watch me get a goal and impress all the chicks!"

However, when Taniguchi came in possession of the ball, his few moments of glory were stolen by none other than Haruhi.

Haruhi looked angry after being scored on.

Alan and Kunikida noticed this and came running back for the defense, again Haruhi passed by Kunikida with ease.

And with another move, he passed by Alan, then she took a shot directly at me, just before the shot, Alan managed to get his feet slightly on the ball.

Which made the ball slightly curve and fly towards my hands.

"Nice, Kyon! You actually made a nice save!"

Taniguchi came up and yelled.

Alan's feet touched the ball, but it probably looked like I made an amazing save.

"Hmph"

Haruhi looked displeased; she looked at me then at the ball.

Then she ran off to her side of the field.

Score was one to three now, and unfortunately for my wallet, Alan managed to make the score 3-3, which meant that we were tied with the girls.

Kunikida exclaimed,

"Wahh Alan-kun sure can kick, and he's very accurate also."

Taniguchi was now glaring at Alan in discontent.

Situation was up to the point where girls on the bench were screaming in awe every time Alan made difficult looking maneuvers.

Alan suddenly seemed to notice Taniguchi's glare, and then surprisingly he gave Taniguchi a thumbs up with a wink.

"Oh... I can't take this anymore, no more playing around! I will get a goal!"

However, Taniguchi's ball was stolen yet again by Haruhi, and then, this time with no Alan to save me, Haruhi scored.

"4 to 3!!! Haruhi yelled out."

... There was only 2 minutes left in the game... there is no way that we can start up an offense and score.

Sigh, Mops and brooms here we come.

So, our boy's team captain called the timeout.

We all huddled around Alan, who was drawing the game plan on the ground with his fingers.

"We can still get a goal! But I need everyone's co-operation, Kunikida; you have a fantastic pass, so you stay in the center so you can pass the ball to any direction, Captain; you can come up with me to the right wing; Kyon; abandon the net and come up to get some scoring chance, Taniguchi; go run off alone to the left. And rest of you stay in defense just in case."

Then we did a cheer and our last ditch plan was set in motion.

I kicked the ball hardest I can to the centre field so Kunikida could grab the pass.

As soon as I saw Kunikida get the pass I ran up also.

Kunikida then kicked the ball towards Alan, who jumped up to receive the ball.

However, Haruhi jumped out of nowhere and kicked the ball away.

Luckily the ball didn't bounce off towards any other girl, it bounced towards me instead, Then Haruhi came after me to steal the ball.

I quickly passed towards Alan.

This time, Alan came in possession of the ball.

There were only 20 seconds left.

Alan was too far away from the net and girls were blocking Alan, making it impossible for him to shoot towards the net.

10 seconds left

Alan kicked the ball not towards the net but to Taniguchi who was relatively close to the net.

Ball went flying in light speed, right on to Taniguchi's head, and it bounced off Taniguchi's head and went pass the goalkeeper.

This happened just as the time ran out.

"I...I scored."

So the impossible has happened, we didn't lose. We tied.

Alan came up to Taniguchi and said while scratching his head,

"Nice heading Taniguchi! I just kicked the ball randomly, closest to the net as I can get, you really saved the day!"

"Nah, it was nothing."

"No that was brilliant! And Kyon."

He looked at me with an evil grin.

"You owe me three bottles of milk."

So in lunch period, we went out to the supermarket to go buy some milk.

While walking to the supermarket we had a conversation.

"Haha, that was a nice workout."

"Where did you learn to kick like that?"

"Lots and lots of practice, like somebody said, practice makes perfect!"

I bought Alan three bottles of milk, we headed back to school.

Lunch break was almost over.

While we were walking back, Alan who was enjoying his unique, 'orange flavored milk'

said.

"It was sure nice of Haruhi to let us tie though."

"What do you mean?"

"By looking at Haruhi I could tell that she was not playing at her best, in fact she was in control of the game the whole time."

"Really?"

"Yes, she probably had more than 10 scoring chances, I'm sure there is a reason that she let us tie, although I don't know what the reason is."

"Well, it sure looked like you were in control the whole time."

"Nah,"

We approached our shoe lockers and started to change into our indoor shoes. When Alan opened his shoe locker,

which happens to be right beside mine, tons of letters flew out from his locker.

"Oh my."

Alan exclaimed, though he looked unemotional, just like Nagato.

I looked at few of the letters; many of them were from girls from our class. Many of them said...

'That was so cool Alan!'

There were lots of letters with a picture of a heart.

"Hahaha, Alan what are you going to do?"

Alan smiled and said,

"Don't let Taniguchi hear about this, he's going to get jealous."

"Are you going to reply to all of them?"

"Nah, I'm not interested in this stuff... Although, it would be cruel if I just threw these away, I guess I'll keep these things somewhere that no one can see them."

Well I was sure now that putting letter in a people's shoe lockers were a fad now.

We walked into class, as we entered; several girls waved their hands at Alan.

Alan only gave a slight nod as a reply and went to sit in his desk.

Haruhi was already in her desk, looking angry.

As Alan sat down she said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Hmph, aren't you going to reply to all your fan mails?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw more than ten girls going to your shoe locker and putting a letter in, congratulations! you are now almost as popular with girls as Koizumi."

"Haruhi, leave me alone... I don't want to think about that right now."

Then Alan resumed his sleeping position.

"Hmph, Kyon how about you? Did you get anything in your shoe locker for your amazing save?"

"No...Why do you ask?"

"Because, members of the SOS don't have time to reply to fan mails! we need to be searching for mysteries of the world!"

"Haruhi, give Alan a break, he said it so himself that he isn't interested in this kind of stuff, aren't you the one who said that love is like a mental illness?"

Haruhi suddenly stopped her barrage of complaints.

She looked like she remembered something, then looked at me with her shining twinkling eyes.

Then her gaze turned towards Alan, who was sleeping soundly.

Then Haruhi looked at me again.

Haruhi looked like she was blushing or maybe it was because she was still worked up from the soccer game.

"Kyon, can I tell you something?"

Haruhi said in a weird and soft tone.

"What?"

I replied curiously, what does she want to ask me?

"um...I...I"

Haruhi was hesitant in saying whatever she was about to say.

Then she shook her head and returned to her displeased look.

"We have city wide search this Saturday! This time in the early morning at 9! You better show up!"

"Is that all?"

"Hmph."

Then Haruhi turned around and began staring out the window.

Afterschool, Alan walked off somewhere and I had to walk to the Clubroom alone.

When I got to the clubroom, Koizumi, Nagato, and Asahina-san were already there.

"Haruhi isn't here yet?"

"It seems so..."

Koizumi's smile was annoying as usual.

"Kyon-kun I saw the soccer match from the window, that was a nice save."

Complement coming from Asahina-san, how heavenly.

"And where's Alan-kun? I have to congratulate him also, he was amazing."

Asahina-san looked at the door like a puppy waiting for her owner.

Not Asahina-san too... come on, it was an only a soccer game.

"I too heard about Alan, it seems that he can be athletic when he wants to."

Koizumi said while bringing out the new board game that he brought in.

"Well, it wasn't that amazing, we still didn't win."

"Ok, Kyon you will like this new board game that I brought."

Haruhi and Alan had yet to show up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

Sorry for the long wait, I had lots of stuff going on, and it's still going on. So expect lateness from now until few this weekend. Well this chapter is long... huff huff my hands hurt from typing.


	10. Chapter 9: Memory of That One Day

How Do I go back?

Chapter 9

Sky's really blue today...

I'm lying under the tree in main schoolyard, Tree have blossomed beautiful looking flowers.

I'm reading these ridiculous fan letters...

..I should go to the clubroom now...

However, as I am about to get up. A gentle spring breeze sweeps by me, causing me to slowly close my eyes and drift into my world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Alan!" she came up to me with her joyous smile.

I am bit annoyed

"What do you want now?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to have little chat time with most important person in my life."

"Ya, ok ok enough with the mellow stuff."

"Come on Alan! Get up... hahaha it's rude to talk to someone while lying down."

She sounds like my mom... the way she tells me what to do.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?"

I said as I got up.

"Do you know what day today is?"

"Nope, and I don't care... it's a boring world, I don't really care about any events that happen yearly..."

she didn't look pleased at the answer.

"World isn't a boring place just because strange events don't happen everyday Alan!"

She now sounded like a critic.

Although she sounded angry; her smile, as usual, never went away.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Every day, even a very ordinary event can be mysterious if you look close enough."

"Ya...whatever."

"Hehehe, you look so cute when you make your 'whatever' face."

Her laugh is quite annoying. but yet somehow fulfilling.

"But, even you should remember the speical day like today."

She looked at me with puppy eyes that made her hard to ignore, adding her long hair and cute face it became impossible for me to ignore her.

"Umm Alan, please stop staring at me like that, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh...Sorry, ...So? ..what day is it today?"

She looked like an excited child.

"Take a walk with me in the park please? Then I'll tell you."

"Nah I'll pass, I like being lazy."

"Hmph, you know laziness wont get you anywhere in life. Come on Alan! I'll buy you ten bottles of milk! Please take a walk with me, pretty please?"

She sounds like my sister asking me to buy her candies.

"Okay, you got me with the milk, let's take this walk."

"Yippie!"

So we walked down the park located behind my neighborhood. When you walk through this park it usually feels like you are walking through a forest. After all, the park is the forest.

The same old greenness should greet me ask I walk in.

But, today...

"Isn't it beautiful?! It's spring and look at all these flowers! It's the most amazing thing!."

For once, she was making sense,

I haven't seen flowers bloom like this before; I had to admit that it was very captivating.

"Come over here Alan, and you should be able to remember what today is!"

Excited as ever, I see.

As I walked along with her, I couldn't help but realize that she looked even more heavenly in this background.

She directed me to all familiar tree,

I knew this tree well.

It was the biggest tree in this whole forest.

Then suddenly it came to me, I knew what today was and how special it was to me.

"Alan! Still think today is a average boring day?"

"I get it now... wow, it's been almost a year huh?"

"Finally! you got it! Today is the day we met for the first time! Under this unusually big tree! It was your birthday!"

"Hahaha, how could I forget? You were hyper as ever. And you wouldn't stop asking me questions."

"and you Alan, looked gloomy as ever, kept commenting about how dull the world was."

Rare smile had appeared on my face.

"Alan, I like you better smiling than your sulking face."

She began to slowly approach me, I felt kind of nervous.

"Every day is an adventure Alan. It might seem ordinary at first, but to see the mysterious beauty of it, all you have to do is search for it. Events don't need to be extreme, just regular activities that occur in our daily lives can be more wonderful than you can ever imagine"

She came closer and hugged me tightly, then whispered in my ear,

"Happy birthday. Alan, I love you."

I didn't know what to say.

"Alan, you shouldn't be afraid to say 'I love you,' after all, it's what makes us stronger as humans."

I carefully brought up the courage and said.

"I love you too."

Then as if auto piloted, our lips touched, and time seemed to slow down. I wanted to capture this moment of my life, every details.

I wanted to remember this moment of my life forever.

Kiss that seemed like forever stopped when she pulled away.

"I've got something for your birthday."

She then pulled out a Jade necklace, and put it around my neck.

"This necklace is from my home country; it's supposed to make the wearer happier! But I think you are already happy! Because you started to smile more often!"

"Thanks for the necklace."

"No problem! now then should we go back? I'm hungry."

She said rubbing her tummy.

"Sure, you still have to buy me those ten milk bottles after all, let's go!"

As we walked back up the park, hand to hand, I looked at my new necklace, I will always wear this for the rest of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up stupid Alan!"

"Wah?!"

I opened my eyes to see Haruhi glaring down at me.

"You didn't come to clubroom today! You will be fined for that!"

But I was enjoying that flashback dream.

"Hey, can a guy get some break?"

"No! Break isn't allowed for member of the SOS brigade! You should know that by now!"

I looked around, sun was setting and sky was gold as ever.

As someone said to me before, beauty in everyday life.

"Did everyone go home?"

"Yes, everyone left, I had to look for you all over the school. And found you snoozing under this boring tree."

"What do you mean boring? Look above."

Haruhi slowly looked up and saw the flowers that had magnificently bloomed.

Her eyes widened in awe.

"Oh, I didn't notice that before."

"You always have to look closer in every ordinary life."

"I don't know what you're saying Alan! let's go home now."

Then Haruhi's eyes went towards the fan letters that I left lying around beside me.

"You idiot! Are you going to keep that?!"

I quickly pushed down all the letters down to my pocket.

"Well it wouldn't it break their hearts if they see their letter thrown away like a garbage?"

Haruhi seemed to think about this for a moment then said.

"You think too much, anyways lets go!"

As we walked back home Haruhi stayed very quiet.

We walked silently for a while then suddenly Haruhi stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Did you have a girlfriend where you came from?"

"…"

"Did you?"

"…"

"Come on! Chief is ordering you to speak up!"

I sighed and answered.

"I used to."

"Really? How was she like?"

Haruhi looked very curious.

Her big eyes were sparkling as if whole universe was inside it.

"She was very energetic, I miss her smile."

"Well, you will be able to see her when you go back to Canada right? And she will be waiting for you."

She sounded dreamy, like a kid waiting for a happy ending of a fairytale.

I would hate to break her fantasy, so I brought up all my strength to smile.

"I hope so."

I really did want to see her again...

Suddenly I became curious about another fact.

"Why sudden interest in my romance?"

"Oh it's nothing..."

Haruhi quickly turned around.

"I can't tell you, it will be so embarrassing."

So she did start to open up her heart a bit.

"Oh, so you do have a crush on someone, come on! spit it out Haruhi! Who is it?"

"Brigade Chief keeps information for herself; chief dosen't need to tell anyone anything."

"Did you say the word 'I love you.' To him yet? If you didn't, you should tell him soon as possible, after all, if you keep it inside. It will tear you apart from inside. Trust me, you'll feel more free when you say it."

"Shut up!"

Haruhi yelled while blushing away.

So I did shut up, but I couldn't help laughing.

It was so fun teasing Haruhi.

My necklace seemed to shine more brightly today.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

…Maybe I am not experienced at writing all these mellow stuff but I did the best I can. And I realized that I keep promising to bring forth other characters more and not doing so, hopefully I do soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Let's all Have fun in Arcade

How do I go back?

Chapter 10

Rest of the week just flew by. Now it's Saturday morning and I'm feeling confident.

I mean, I managed to get here an hour earlier than our regular meeting time.

As I expected no one else is here, not even Haruhi.

So what should I do for an hour...? Damn it! I really should think these through when I decide to come early.

This stupid citywide search will end up being pointless!

Should I just sit here and sleep for an hour?

Nah, if Haruhi came early and saw me sleeping, I would be in the same mess!

Then I saw Asahina-san from far away, she was early also.

"Asahina-san!"

"Oh! Kyon-kun is early today, I didn't expect you to be this early."

"You arrived early too Asahina-san, do you always come this early?"

"Actually, yes... if I came last, I don't know what Suzumiya-san would do."

I think that is true, Haruhi would probably punish poor Asahina-san in a way that can't be imagined by normal human beings.

So I had little chat time with Asahina-san, we talked about normal stuff.

Like how's the second year, how's Tsuruya-san doing; the normal stuff.

Third to appear was Alan... Wait, doesn't he live with Haruhi? Where's Haruhi?

"She should be here soon, I felt like taking a walk here, you have nice park in this neighborhood. You know, one by the river? It has beautiful flowers blooming."

"Ahhh."

Asahina-san exclaimed, she was probably remembering last time we went on a walk together in that park.

"Ahhh is right Asahina-san; we should all ditch this weird search, and go for a picnic there in the park."

Alan said as he gulped down a bottle of strawberry flavored milk.

"That would not be a good idea."

Said a familiar voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw Koizumi and Nagato standing there.

"If Suzumiya-san wishes to have a search, we should have a search; I think displeasing Suzumiya-san is not an option."

Yes, for you who worship Haruhi as a god, it might be hard to disobey.

Alan began to talk with a mischievous smile.

"You know Koizumi; all you need is Kyon's **method**, then even if that 'space' appears, that **method** will bring everything back to normal.

"Really? so Alan, you never told me about Kyon-kun's **method**."

If you say anything I'll kill you.

"I can't tell you that, Kyon would kill me."

Damn right I will.

"So everyone is here, that's great!"

Just then, everyone in the SOS brigade turned around, I mean if you've been around Haruhi long enough, you can sense when she's here.

Haruhi was the last one here, so she would treat everyone today.

"I would like a frozen milkshake!"

Ignoring Alan, Haruhi began her speech.

"Today, I'm sure some mysterious event will happen! I'm sure!"

That's what you say every search. Please let nothing happen.

"Yes, after all, we are bound to find something one day."

Koizumi, stop feeding her ego.

"That's right and since now there are six of us! We can split up into even groups!"

So the group deciding of fate had begun.

And the morning groups were as follows, Asahina-san, Alan and I.

...I know, I wish it was only Asahina-san and me.

"Kyon, this is no date! If you go off somewhere I'll strangle you!"

And with a "Humph" Haruhi went off with Koizumi and Nagato.

"So Kyon, Asahina-san, what are you guys going to do?"

"I really don't know, maybe we can just walk around aimlessly."

"Umm...I don't really mind long as we can pass the time."

Asahina-san agreed in a nervous look.

Every now and then Asahina-san stared at Alan's necklace, maybe she wants to wear it, after all, Asahina-san is attracted to pretty attires and jewelries.

So we are walking down the street.

It was generous of Alan to give Asahina-san and me some room.

Alan walked in front of us leaving me to chat with Asahina-san.

"So Asahina-san."

I whispered so Alan couldn't hear us.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know anything about him? Did your superiors ever mention him?"

I said point towards Alan.

Asahina-san seemed to think about it for a moment then said.

"Ummm, not really, they do know that he's here, however they don't seem to care if he's here or not."

Alan stopped walking; I thought he had heard us. Alan turned around,

However, he began to walk to the door of an arcade.

"But Suzumiya-san told us not to play."

Asahina-san said politely.

"Meh, it doesn't matter, she will never catch us playing."

Then he went inside.

Asahina-san gave me a nervous smile and said.

"What should we do?"

"We might as well enjoy ourselves too; after all, we still have two hours left."

Then we joined Alan inside the arcade.

"Alright! Let's relive some stress!"

Alan yelled out as he grabbed the gun of the nearest shooting game.

Stress? Of course, living with Haruhi would cause you enough stress.

I had to admit Alan was a big time gamer. His hand and eye coordination was impressive.

Asahina-san and I watched Alan play as he made the new high score.

"Wahhh."

Asahina-san clapped.

"Hehe, thanks Asahina-san."

Hey, no one is jealous of you.

After Alan was done, we all had a go at the shooting game, Asahina-san screamed out whenever Zombies in the game made a surprise appearance.

After that we found a racing game, and it took a while for Asahina-san to get hold of the concept of driving.

But when she did, we were all enjoying ourselves. Asahina-san was not bad at this game at all; she managed to beat me few times.

Of course no one could beat Alan, and now he was engaged in furious race with another gamer that he found a worthy opponent.

After few races, Asahina-san and I decided to play pool to spend more time.

Then Haruhi called.

"Hello?"

"Kyon, Where are you right now?"

"…"

I tried to make up an excuse. I looked at Asahina-san who was looking at my cell phone in terror.

I thought of a random place that was rather close to here,

"Umm, the park."

"I knew it! You two have been having a nice little walk alone in the park haven't you?"

"Alan's here too."

"He doesn't count!"

What was that supposed to mean?

"Well, I'm coming after you to the park so watch out!"

Then she hung up.

I was sure we had to get there fast.

"Alan! Haruhi called...we have to get to the park."

"Okay, after this game."

I don't have time for this!

"Asahina-san! lets go."

Leaving Alan behind, we ran to the park, good thing the park was very close by.

Soon as we got to the park though,

I saw Haruhi and the other two running into the park.

Just made it in time!

"I knew it! You guys ditched Alan and went off to have a date!"

Oh crap, I really need to think things through; I'm in big trouble now.

"Umm, Suzumiya-san."

Asahina-san was trying to explain. She was ignored by Haruhi as she yelled out even more.

Haruhi then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Alan's number.

"Alan? Where are you?...What! What do you mean you are busy? What's that noise behind you!!? Hey!! Get here in 30 seconds or I'll come and kill you!"

Alan showed up not in 30 seconds, but few minutes later.

"I'm here..."

"You are late! penalty!!"

So we went back to the Wacdonalnds and had a lunch, of course; Alan paid for them all.

Now the afternoon search was about to be decided.

Following was the groups decided. I think Haruhi's face just got brighter. Maybe she was glad that I wasn't paired off with Asahina-san.

"So Mikuru, Alan and I will search the west side of the city! You three search east ok?"

I watched them walk away.

I looked at Nagato curiously.

"Did you choose this group?"

"Yes."

Koizumi began talking, he loves to talk. By the way, I hate to listen.

"We have to return to the park, I felt something close to the Closed Space there, but when I asked Nagato-san she said it wasn't one."

"So what's going on Nagato?"

"Suzumiya Haruhi's emotional level has been controlled, however her data manipulation abilities combined with someone else's data had created an abnormal space in the park. We will enter it right now."

Nagato then casted her rapidly moving mouths spell.

I wish she would warn me before she does that. World around us changed

"You should find this place to be similar to that one place where we fought the giant Cave cricket."

Yes, the exact same place, empty desert.

"It has come."

Nagato said without any expression.

…Wait, what is that? Is that a huge Arcade?

"Well, now we know where Alan was when Suzumiya-san called him."

Koizumi said with a sigh..

"Yes we were all in the arcade playing games."

"Hmm I find Alan to be intriguing person, but never mind that for now, it's attacking."

As soon as Koizumi finished his sentence, out of the Arcade ran out all the zombie villains from the shooting game.

"Oh wow, I never thought they would come back for revenge. Not in this way."

"This space is closer to the Closed Space than the last one; I have 20 percent of my power here."

Koizumi threw his red sphere at one of the zombies. Ball made contact, however zombie wasn't destroyed, and it continued charging.

"These manipulations can only be destroyed in the way that they were programmed to."

Nagato, still expressionless explained.

Then Nagato seemed like she was casting a spell.

Three pistols; same ones from the shooting game appeared right in front of us.

"This is the only way that these things can be destroyed; after we beat the game. I can eliminate the source."

Nagato pointed at the huge Arcade.

"I've heard of playing a game for my life, but this is ridiculous!"

"Looks like we have no choice though, so let's do this."

Koizumi took aim at one of the zombie and pulled the trigger. Little laser beam fired out and one of the zombies were incinerated."

"Just think of it as a game that you don't want to lose."

Koizumi said with a smile.

This would be what you'd call a high quality gaming.

Then I started firing.

Zombies were walking slower; it means that this would be level 1.

"There were 10 levels; I think this is only level 1."

"That is correct. We need to survive through 10 stages."

Nagato said calmly.

Even Asahina-san had passed easily through level 1, so it didn't take much effort.

We also passed through, level 2,3 and 4 easily.

Then from level five; things became bit complicated.

Zombies were walking faster, most of them now carried axe, knife, chainsaw...you get the picture.

It was only thanks to Nagato that we made it to the last level.

Nagato, still expressionless, was amazing. While dodging through every Axe strokes and Knife thrusts she never missed a single shot.

While I was staring in awe at Nagato's marksmanship, Koizumi called out.

"Kyon! Watch out behind you."

I turned around to see a huge zombie brute holding up a giant metal mace. About to smash me.

Oh crap.

Then a shot came from nowhere and hit the mace away.

Nagato to the rescue.

I took this moment to shoot the zombie down.

"Thanks, Nagato."

Nagato just nodded and then she looked towards the Arcade.

There were no more zombies coming out.

"It is over then."

Koizumi let out a sigh of relief, still smiling.

"Yes, the Arcade is defeated."

Then Nagato casted a spell, then the Arcade came crashing down.

Soon as that happened, we returned to our usual setting.

"Well that was more than enough for today."

I sighed.

"Yes, it would probably seem so."

Koizumi agreed.

Then came a call from Haruhi to meet up.

"You guys look exhausted! Looking hard for mysteries I see."

Smiling Haruhi looked proudly at us.

"Okay that's enough for today! Let's all go and enjoy the rest of the day!"

Haruhi began leading us somewhere...

Wait! Is she going to the place where I think she is...?

Inside I cried out in despair. She was taking us to the Arcade.

"Come on! Enjoy yourselves! You all deserve it!"

I looked at Koizumi, although he still looked like he was smiling, I could faintly see his eyes and mouth twitching.

As for Nagato, she didn't care.

"Ohh a shooting game! Come here and play this game with me Kyon! I want to shoot all the zombies!!"

Haruhi yelled.

What could I do? I have to go along with it.

Koizumi and Asahina-san went off to play some other games, while Nagato went off to play some puzzle game. Alan stood behind us watching me and Haruhi play.

Alan whispered to me.

"You got a lot better at this game Kyon, wow I'm impressed."

I wanted to use this gun to shoot his face.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Author's note, this is one of those adventure chapters, more of Nagato and Asahina-san.


	12. Chapter 11: Special Day

How Do I Go back?

Chapter 11

New school term has started. We are now in our second year of our high school lives. My exam results, I am unwilling to admit it but thanks to Haruhi's help. I did ok.

Of course Haruhi herself has aced all the exams. I think Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi didn't have any problems also.

As for Alan, that lucky bastard, he got all the exams omitted because he is foreign and was transferred at the end of the school year.

That leaves me the only one who has academic problems.

Leaving the academic achievements aside..on instinct I've circled today on my calendar. It was the day that I first met Haruhi.

Starting the New school Year.

It means that our classes will change also. However, was it just coincidence? Haruhi and I are still in the same class guess who still sits behind me? Our homeroom teacher is still Okabe sensei and Kunikida and Taniguchi are still in our class.

In fact, the only thing that has actually changed is our homeroom number, which is now 2-5.

Oh yes, Alan still sits beside me. He seems depressed.

So today is Monday.

It took me some time but I think I finally got the hang of Alan's expression changing behavior. It is as follows...

Monday-Depressed (Doesn't everybody?)

Tuesday-Mildly depressed

Wednesday-The I don't care look

Thursday-slightly chipper

Friday-Really chipper

His face expression and emotional level changes according to days of the week.

Is he doing that purposely or can't he help it?

Anyways Haruhi entered the classroom.

That arrogant face, filled with mixed emotions and grins which always seems to be hiding some evil ploy, remained unchanged as well.

"What's this?"

Haruhi looked on with her usual look of unconcern.

"It's as if there's no change from the first year! I expected some earth-shattering change to happen!"

Obviously, I doubted the authenticity of this sorting exercise, and approached those who seemed suspicious no matter how you look at it, and who had the ability to manipulate such events at will.

"Did you arrange this?"

Their replies were:

"No." Nagato replied monotonously. Miraculously, she added, "It is just a coincidence."

"We did not do anything. I guess it is the decision of the school. The 'Organization' has decided not to question this event any further." Koizumi concluded with a bitter smile.

"I suppose it is coincidental."

Seems they are serious about it.

Although in my heart I know of a lady who has the ability to change a coincidence into a necessity, but I shall not elaborate on that further.

Now we had to do our introductions speech. Mine, I just used the one I used last year, which was the only quick speech I could come up with.

Alan seemed to show off his milk loving frenzy in his opening speech.

While he was considered 'weird' with some people, he got admiring gaze from many girls from our new class. I still can't forget the soccer game incident.

Haruhi did not repeat what she said last year but instead used a tone that was unenthusiastic yet clear, and proclaimed loudly that:

"I am Suzumiya Haruhi, leader of the SOS Brigade. I have spoken my bit!"

Her smiling face gave the impression of a fearless person. She sat down on her chair again after pulling my hair for a bit.

It seems as if she is trying to say that this is enough.

But to the entire class, this is indeed enough. For in this entire school, there can't be anyone who doesn't know the two terms 'Suzumiya Haruhi' and 'the SOS Brigade' by now.

That reminded me of the speech that she said last year….

"Normal humans don't interest me. If anyone here is an alien, a time traveler, slider, or an esper, then come find me! That is all."

Thanks to her powers going in effect, now I was stuck with Alien, a time traveler and an esper.

On that day, that moment, when Haruhi made that introduction speech that shocked all of 1-5, of all the groups she mentioned there is still one that has not appeared.

Sliders.

Wait a moment….

My gaze turned towards the 6th member of the SOS brigade who was sleeping beside me. The could it be that he is the long awaited slider? I asked this matter to Alan in lunch break. Every often I can find him staring out into the sky, lying beneath that same tree Haruhi was lying under after the cultural festival.

"Hahaha that is a possibility. After all, Haruhi did say she wanted to meet Sliders."

Alan laughed at the idea, his trademark 'Monday depressed' face gone.

"That is very nice deduction Kyon, and maybe I am a Slider that Haruhi wished for. Even I didn't think of that until now. But the thing is, what difference does it make? I can't use magic like Nagato or travel in time like Asahina-san; moreover I can't even travel into closed space on my own like Koizumi."

That was true, he didn't have any special attributes except for the fact that he is from another dimension.

"Some kind of slider I am eh? I don't even know how to go back to my own world. Never mind that? Aren't you forgetting how special today is? At least, for you."

"Of course, isn't today the day that new school term starts?"

"Nope, are you sure you don't know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess its okay, I forgot it once too, make sure you remember it until the end of the day, because I will be taking measures with my own hands if you don't remember."

Alan then looked away, the gesture telling that conversation is over.

So... what is so special about today?

I was not successful in remembering anything until the end of the day. Hope the 'measures' that Alan is going to take won't be a pain.

Thinking of this I walked to the clubroom and Knocked.

Instead of Asahina-san's sweet voice the voice that answered was Haruhi's

"Come in!"

She sounded angry…was it really wise to go in there? Thinking of this, I opened the door. I shouldn't have.

"Kyon! what is the meaning of this?!"

Haruhi yelled while holding up a piece of paper. She did look angry but there was a hint of smile in her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What's wrong with you? Leaving me a note in my shoe locker? Here! look! Didn't you write this? It's your hand writing."

_Haruhi_

_Meet me in the usual meeting place for the SOS brigade at 7__oclock__ tonight._

_Kyon._

Haruhi was now looking at me with anticipating eyes, and then Koizumi entered.

"Nope I didn't write this."

I answered honestly.

"But it's in your hand writing!"

"What is this?"

Koizumi took a look at the letter. Then said.

"It seems that it's just a letter requesting you presence."

Koizumi looked at me with weird smile, then continued.

"Of course, whether you showing up or not is your choice Suzumiya-san."

Haruhi snatched the letter from Koizumi.

"I'll be there at 7 and kick the ass of who wrote this. I'm going home early today."

Haruhi walked out of the room.

Koizumi then said.

"Did you write that?"

"Nope, no clue."

"Oh really..."

He doesn't look like he believes.

Then Asahina-san and Alan entered.

"Hmm? What happened to Suzumiya-san? Why did she look so angry?"

Asahina-san asked in her cute, confused look.

"I don't know Asahina-san but I think she's going home early today."

Alan muttered in his 'Monday Depressed' look.

...Wait, didn't Alan say he would take some 'measures'? Was it him that wrote that letter?

I decided to ask him.

"Did you write that letter?"

"Yup, and you should be there at 7."

Alan, still wearing that forced Monday expression answered.

"But why?"

"Don't you still get what day today is?"

"No…I don't know! just tell me? What is it about today?"

"Come on Kyon, you even circled it in your calendar. It's the day the you and Haruhi first met!"

"…"

There was a few moment of awkward silence.

"Haruhi wishes that you've remembered it…that's why when you said you didn't write that letter, she looked so disappointed. Now Koizumi here has to deal with an another closed space."

Koizumi was still smiling.

"Okay sorry, but how did you write in my handwriting? and take that forced expression off your face."

Alan looked a bit suprised.

"Oh, how did you know I was forcing all my expressions?"

"It's not very hard to tell, just take that stupid depressed look off your face and let everyone see how you really look."

"Fine, if you want to…this is the expression I used wear, not anymore."

Alan looked away, then when he looked back at me….

Asahina-san shrieked….while there was no physical changes in Alan's face; whole room seemed to have gone cold. It felt like being in a closed space, no sensation of life was on his face. His eyes looked sharper, almost like a knife. I had to admit, it was scary.

"This is how one would look if you see the world as a boring place for too long…World loses it's color, noting seems special anymore, and every moment is just the same experience over and over again. Until you get to the stage that you won't care what you're doing and start doing things that you will regret."

Then he changed his expression yet again,,,,This time he was smiling with childish expression on his face.

"You don't want Haruhi to hate this world…even me, who don't even have any powers can turn into something like that. But if Haruhi, who has incredible power begins to think like that….well you already had one example of this experience already."

I didn't know what to say…I can't imagine anyone I know wearing that look on their face…especially Haruhi.

"Haruhi is very positive girl, I'm sure she won't remake the world again…At least long as you are there to stop her."

Then Alan walked out of the room.

Koizumi said.

"Well, that was a surprise… whatever experience he had before that made him look like that, I don't want to know."

"Yes, me too."

So I got back home…it was 6:45 now….maybe I should go, after all fate of the world depended on whether I go or not. Also, I might enjoy thi-

lets get that thought off my mind.

So I headed out to the meeting place and saw Haruhi already waiting there. Wait... I could see a small tail hanging from her hair onto her shoulder. Her hair was still bit too short to tie a ponytail, so I guess she only tied that randomly?

I expected her to yell..

'Ah ha! so It was you!' or 'Get ready for punishment!' but she didn't say either.. she said.

"It's been a year huh Kyon?"

Why was she being overly polite?

"Yes."

Haruhi was smiling to herself..

"You were the only one who bothered to talk to me. Everyone else just heard the rumor about me and ignored me."

Yes, although then, I didn't have any idea what I was getting myself into.

"You also gave me an idea to make my own club."

Yes, and without that I would not be living with alien, time-traveler, sliders and espers.

"I guess this world isn't completely boring after all, at least today isn't. It's a very special day to me."

"Today is the day I met you Kyon. Anyways, what are we going to do? Aren't you the one who asked me out?"

…actually, this is a Alan's evil plot…

But I guess hanging out with Haruhi one night isn't bad. Especially right now when Haruhi was looking at me with shiny twinkling eyes.

"How about we go to the movies?"

I suggested.

"Anywhere is fine. Long as you are with me."

Then Haruhi seemed to have remembered something.

"Just don't tell anyone! Okay? if you do you'll be fined and punished."

Now that sounds more like the Haruhi I know.

Then we walked hand to hand down the street, talking about stuff that only Haruhi and I would ever talk about.

"You know Kyon? This one day I had this weirdest dream about Grey world and Blue giants, and you were there with me."

---------------------------------------------------------

I am watching them walking away, hand to hand.

"Well that went out pretty well."

I said to myself.

Well, I might as well chill in the arcade before heading back.

I turned around.

Then I noticed that Koizumi was standing there.

"That was orchestrated perfectly, you have my gratitude, the number of closed spaces are surely going to decline now."

...I wouldn't be sure about that, I still haven't read the lightnovel volume 10 yet and don't know how this story ends..I can't tell Koizumi what happens though. Nagato said strictly to not to reveal the outcome of this dimension.

"Well I would have had Kyon to ask Haruhi out personally, but my time is running out, I can't remember my childhood very much now,my memories are getting blurry whenever I try to remember."

Koizumi seemed to think about this for a moment then said.

"Then why won't you tell these things to me? Then I can tell you later when you forget."

"Hey, that might not be a bad idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Some of the parts in this chapter is actual story from the Haruhi light novel, however, it won't do anything with the development of my story. I might now try syncing more of my story into the events of the light novels.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	13. Chapter 12: Alan's Mistake

How do I go Back?

Chapter 12

_A week after Alan__'__s __'__evil plan.__'_

A flea market eh? So typical of Haruhi... sigh... I've never been a shopping person though.

So, I am walking to the usual meeting place the train station.

Oh is that Kyon over there?

I was about to call him over then, apparently this other girl called Kyon over first and I knew who she was...

Sasaki...

Never mind calling Kyon over. I decided to stay low...While approaching them. After all, I am good in stealth, it's one of my skills that I've had used frequently back then. Being all stealthy and secretive….anyways leaving that aside…Kyon turned around in surprise.

"Sasaki! It's you?!"

"Hey! What is this? Is this how you greet a friend you haven't seen for so long?"

Sasaki held onto handles of the bicycle while standing beside Kyon, giving a gentle smile that carried just a little bit of sarcasm.

They were talking all the way to the train station.

I've known Sasaki from light novels of course… she will soon team up with opposing faction of Aliens, Time-travelers and espers.

What I was wondering about is... Would there be opposing faction of Sliders? Am I even a slider?

Anyways, lets listen more to what they are saying..

Kyon was talking...

"Sorry, Sasaki, I have already agreed to meet my friends. One of them is especially conscious of time and God knows what dire consequences there would be if I were to be late."

"Friends? From high school? Oh, I see. Then I have to park the bicycle quickly. Ah, don't worry, I will be parking my bicycle here daily. I have a season ticket with the operator. As for the location..."

Sasaki found an empty spot at the bicycle park and parked the bicycle there before turning back.

"...It's here. Kyon, I wish to follow you to the meeting place. Your friends are my friends after all, I really want to see what they look like."

...Do I show myself to Sasaki? Should I? I decided not to, even if that meant Haruhi getting pissed at me for not showing up... I'll make an excuse...

So Sasaki and Kyon were now reaching the train station. While Sasaki was blabbering away about some past experiences that she shared with Kyon. I realized that Sasaki was not a bad looking girl after all.

Almost like Haruhi, except more modest.

I could now see the rest of the brigade...okay now I have to avoid 6 eyes... that isn't hard considering what I used to do back then...

As expected Haruhi yelled out at Kyon soon as he arrived. I positioned myself and sat on a chair nearby, I put on my ridiculously huge hood that I bought from this world. Then I began listening.

"How dare you arrive late! I have already mentioned it countless times, not only are you the last to arrive, you even arrived later than the agreed meeting time! Don't become so lazy just because spring has arrived! Kyon, can't you just appreciate each and every passing second? Your time does not only belong to you, each of us here who has been waiting for you here have a share of it too! So, you should be fined! Although the time that has past can never be gotten back again, you should at least try to make us a little happier."

After Haruhi finished the entire paragraph in one breath, she took in a deep breath and looked at the person beside Kyon with a surprised look.

"Who is this."

"Ah, this person here is..."

Just when Kyon was about to complete the sentence...

"...a really close friend."

Sasaki added quickly.

"Eh?"

Looking at Haruhi whose eyes were opened wide, Sasaki continued explaining after shaking the head slightly.

"Although we were close friends, that only applies to middle school, and even then, only for the third year as well. Maybe it is because of this that Kyon failed to remain in contact with me for the past year. Of course the same applies to me. But, being able to chat without inhibitions despite meeting only after one precarious year, proves that he is my close friend. That is how it is to me. What about you Kyon?"

...As expected Haruhi looks troubled. Haruhi has a strange expression on her face after knowing Sasaki and Kyon were close friends.

"I am Sasaki. You must be Suzumiya-san, I have heard a lot about you."

Haruhi's eyes took a quick glance at Kyon.

"I didn't mention anything about your devilish deeds! Sasaki, how do you know of Haruhi anyway?"

"We live in the same area, and I tend to hear of controversial rumors once in a while."

…So Sasaki lived in the same area where I was staying? I must have left that part out when I was reading the light novels…or is this dimension is taking more memories away from me?

Then my gaze met with Nagato's. I flinched. Of course Nagato would notice me. How could I have been so careless? Please Nagato, pretend that you didn't see me. As if she could read my mind, she looked away.

Then of course... they began introducing themselves... shaking hands...okay, as far as I remember, after they greet themselves. Sasaki leaves and goes to take the train...we'll I might like to take a closer look at her. Still wearing the hood, I silently walked towards the train station.

I could faintly hear Sasaki saying from far away.

"So, Kyon, it's about time for me to embark on the train so I'll get going. Keep in contact yeah? Bye"

Then Sasaki came walking towards this direction. I was busy standing still and observing her. She looked like one of those extremely positive and merry people who also happened to be very smart.

I was too busy observing that I didn't notice it when I accidently bumped into Sasaki. Making her fall.

"Oops! I'm Sorry."

Sasaki apologized very politely.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have dazed off like that. Here I'll help you up."

Then Sasaki looked at me curiously.

"You are not from Japan are you?"

...wow... she was very intelligent.

"How did you know?"

"You have a very faint accent, it's hard to tell, but if you have been studying international languages for a while, it's obvious."

"Is that so..."

Then Sasaki suddenly seemed to have realized something.

"Oh! I know you! You know Suzumiya-san! You and Suzumiya-san walk by my house every day after school."

Inside my mind I was saying 'crap'

What excuse should I make now?

Let's consider my options…

I say I'm Haruhi's close friend. We'll that means she will surely tell those other faction of Aliens, time-travelers and espers later on about me.

I say I live next door to Haruhi and we are neighbors...I think Sasaki would find out if she lives nearby Haruhi.

I say I'm a close family friend of Haruhi's that came from foreign country...Actually that sounds like good excuse lets go with number 3

So I told her number 3.

She looked at me curiously...

"Oh really? What country are you from?"

"Canada."

"Is that so?"

Then Sasaki saw the train arriving.

"Oh, well I have to take that train, seeya! By the way my name is Sasaki! Yours?"

...Random name I could come up with was...

"John Smith."

"Oh...that's a common western name, okay see ya John!"

After seeing Sasaki take the train, I realized the fatal mistake that I have made...

Nobody was supposed to know about what happened in Tanabata festival 3...no 4 years ago.

Not especially Kyon's alternative name.

This is just great...Maybe I can knock Sasaki down; maybe she will lose her memories? No I'm not an idiot to attempt that.

There was one another option.

"Where's Alan! He is later than you Kyon!"

Alan hadn't showed up yet..Then Haruhi's cellphone rang.

"Hello."

Haruhi started to talk on her phone.

"Alan! Where are you? You're late!"

"What do you mean!? What touring company?"

"Okay, fine..."

Haruhi hung up.

"What did Alan say?"

"He said he wants to tour the country for a while and he's off to Hokkaido."

What?! He's more random than Haruhi!

"Well Alan is not coming let's go!!"

So we headed off to another pointless day.

_Evening, that day.__Nagato__'__s__ apartment._

"Thanks Nagato."

"I can't let Haruhi find me, if Sasaki ever talks with Haruhi and tells her that I called myself John Smith it would be disastrous."

Koizumi interrupted.

"You can't stay here forever, After all, Suzumiya-san expects you to return."

"…"

"Well, the problem now its make sure Sasaki never talks to Suzumiya-san about John Smith."

Koizumi why don't you look worried?

"This problem can be solved easily; after all, Nagato-san here specializes in that."

"Really?"

Then out of Nagato's hands formed a little tablet, it looked like skittles.

"Make her eat this, and then she will forget what you said."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where she lives!"

Koizumi looked rather surprised.

"I thought you knew what would happen after; you are from the observer dimension after all."

"Yes, and I know what kind of people that Sasaki will meet after.."

Nagato was staring at me with a look that said 'shut you mouth now.'

Nagato specifically had warned me not to reveal anything that I knew about this story on the first day that I arrived.

Koizumi changed the topic.

"We'll It wont be hard for you I'm sure, after what you told me about your past, this stuff would be piece of cake for you."

"...You know, I haven't made anyone eat strange pill that looks like skittles, I prefer more direct method."

"Creating a memory eraser that resembles any type of weaponry would alarm Sasaki and many other people."

Nagato added,

"Fine, I understand, give me that tablet."

I took the tablet from Nagato. Then said to Koizumi.

"You've got the school situation covered right?"

"Yes, the 'Organization' has arranged your 'trip' around the Japan, your classmates should be fooled very easily."

"Alright then."

...So I have to get close to Sasaki and feed her this? This sounds too weird.

Author's note: If you don't know what is going on…you haven't read the volume 9 of the Suzumiya Haruhi light novel. So go and read one.. you can find english version in baka-tsuki dot com.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

of course when I am writing chapters I am also constantly revising the old ones... so many mistakes so little time.

"


	14. Chapter 13: Busy Week part A

How do I go back?

Chapter 13

No male students cared if Alan was gone for a trip for a week. Female students, however was bit disappointed and seemed to be counting the days till Alan came back. Odd thing was in that 'female students' category included Haruhi as well. She often looked towards Alan's empty desk.

"When is he going to come back? It's been a week! We can't do full brigade activities without him!"

I really didn't know listening to Alan snore while everyone else talking would help the brigade much, but leaving that aside I kind of missed him too.

Anyways, today Haruhi was in a good mood. She just finished showing us

"Revenge of Nagato Yuki Episode 00 Trailer"

Her emotion changes every week.

Koizumi entered the clubroom.

(Author: I need following dialogue from light novel to connect to my story...I don't own the novels ...)

"What a busy spring break."

Koizumi said that in a depressed tone.

Since his eyes are transfixed on the sky, I thought he was simply talking to himself and so chose to ignore him.

"Don't you think so?"

Seeing no reply from me, he decided to turn over and ask instead. I don't know if there are any problems with my eyes, but I believe I see signs of fatigue in those eyes of his.

He started playing with the bangs on his forehead.

"Your eyes are normal, very normal. You are right, I am really feeling fatigued."

Going crazy with Haruhi all day, normal people are bound to get tired.

"I am not talking about the normal fatigue that you and I know about. Do you still remember my actual identity and mission? Do you still remember why I was posted here in the first place?"

In the beginning it should have been to monitor Haruhi, I guess it's now changed to licking her boots?

"I apologize, but I am sure you remember that I am an esper. Also, where and when can my powers be activated, and which person's change in mood will allow me to use my powers. I am sure you still remember all these, correct?"

You have already repeated this numerous times, of course I do. You declared your actual identity to me after Nagato and Asahina-san. This is considered the latest news regarding the members of the SOS Brigade.

"That is good. Then I can get straight to my point."

Koizumi gave a look of relief, let out a long sigh and lowered his voice.

"I am not getting enough sleep these few days. I tend to wake up in the middle of the night or the early mornings even when I do not want to, every night without exceptions. Thus I cannot quite go back to my normal state of being."

If you cannot sleep at home at night, then just sleep in class during lessons. It is said that sleeping five minutes during lessons is equivalent to sleeping an hour normally.

"My condition is not exactly insomnia, and the problem does not really lie with me, which I am sure you have realised. We already know each other so well, even if we want to talk in circles, let's leave it for other, more unique topics instead."

Koizumi's squinting eyes revealed a seldom-seen seriousness. Haven't you always loved talking in circles? I guess you now have a taste of your own medicine. Although you are less credible than Asahina and Nagato, it is true that we already know each other for quite a while.

"'Sealed Realities' and 'Avatars' you mean."

These should be the areas Koizumi's power will work.

"Correct answer. Recently, the frequency of their appearance is increasing again. It began just after spring break and has continued to today. To be even more precise, it began one day after spring break. Because of that, my working hours are no longer bound by night or day and without any break. Currently we are on twenty-four hour standby already."

Koizumi let out a self-ridiculing sigh.

Then he started to take me back to my memories about Sasaki and the day at the flea market. Why was that so important?

"So, this is where the problem is. I said just now that the frequency of the appearance of 'Sealed Realities' had increased recently, or to put it more correctly, is comparable to when Suzumiya-san had just entered high school. Starting last year, and continuing until this year, the number of times I have had to work has decreased, but has recently spiked up to previous levels starting this spring. What is the reason for this?"

I am getting increasingly impatient...

"What exactly do you want to say?"

"Although I did not want to spell it out exactly, but there are times when some things, if not expressed in words, will never reach the hearts of others. Cases when speechless communication being able to transmit information accurately are few and far between, I shall illustrate the following as cause and effect. According to the current situation, the part on cause is the sentence 'the last day of spring break'. Effects are 'Sealed Realities' and 'Avatars'. So, what exactly does this mean? This is my question to you."

I am engulfed by the speechlessness like that of Nagato. Areas near my hindbrain started to hurt.

Koizumi revealed a smile found on a mask dug out from the Jomon Period. If nobody said this is a smile, I really would not understand.

"Because Suzumiya-san started creating 'Sealed Realities' in the new school term, I can infer that there must have been a problem on the last day of spring break. And when we wonder what exactly could have happened, our normal SOS Brigade activities would not be of much importance. It is only that we spent one jovial day at the flea market. So if we are to talk about problems, it had to be the intervention of variable factors... Regarding the variable factor, I think you should know that."

You mean Sasaki.

"But why? Sasaki is just a middle school friend whom I met by coincidence at our usual meeting place. How did it turn into the source of Haruhi's problems?"

Koizumi opened his mouth with a look of shock before looking at me with a sense of connoisseurship than friendliness, just like when Shamisen first saw the cicada my younger sister caught and brought home, and continued this way for nearly ten seconds.

Just when I wanted to wave my hand in front of his eyes to check if he was still conscious, this esper with a harmless-looking and handsome face shook his head quite strongly.

"If you want me to say why..."

He turned towards me in exaggerated actions.

"That would be the self-proclaimed very close friend Sasaki of yours, who exudes a charm that is able to mesmerize eight out of ten guys."

Koizumi used a voice with the determination of an evil imperial official wanting to assassinate the king.

"Yes, Koizumi sure is right..."

Koizumi and I both turned around to face the voice.

Door slowly opened and Alan entered the clubroom. He wasn't in this room for a week.

"Alan! You're back. How did it go?"

Judging by what he is saying. Koizumi knew where Alan was the whole time. I knew he wasn't at some stupid cross country tour.

Alan looked even more fatigued than Koizumi; it looked like he was just about to collapse.

"I didn't need to use the tablet after all. I sorted the matter out on my own. Now I really feel like a stalker... I won't be making a stupid mistake like that again."

What is he talking about?

"Would anyone care to explain what is going on?"

Alan turned around to look at me; He looked so fatigued that it looked like he was barely opening his eyes. His eyes were constantly twitching. Wait, was he faking this expression too?

"No I'm not faking this expression if that's what you are wondering. I was around, fixing up my mistakes. It involved your middle school friend that Koizumi and you were talking about."

Does he mean Sasaki?

"Here, let me summarize the mistake I made. Basically I told Sasaki my name was...um... 'John Smith'."

"Why does that matter? It only matters to Haruhi."

"That's why; it would be disastrous when Haruhi and Sasaki have a nice little chat about who 'John Smith' was. It would mess up the whole storyline of this world."

"So that's what you have been doing? Making sure Sasaki don't meet Haruhi? Well you missed that one day . Near the end of the spring break. Haruhi and Sasaki met."

"That was the day that I made the mistake. Here I'll explain."

-----------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

After that day I knew that I didn't need to show up for school, so I went straight to business with Nagato's tablet carefully stored.

"So this is where Sasaki goes to school..."

I told myself. This school looks awesome compared to the junk where I call school...I mean look at that! They actually have security guards.

It would be few hours before the school is over. We'll that's enough time to grab a bottle of milk.

Thinking that, I headed towards the supermarket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the most boring hour of my life, so I'll continue when the school was over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the bell rang...

Students began pouring out of the school.

Then I saw Sasaki. I wouldn't forget that calm looking face so soon. If I start the conversation it would be bit suspicious, I'll let her. I walked near the main gate that Sasaki was coming out of.

"Oh...John!"

Sasaki noticed me and called.

"Huh? Oh Sasaki it's you."

"Don't you have school today?"

"I'm skipping today, I don't feel like it."

She frowned, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"You shouldn't skip school whenever you feel like it. Education is important."

Ya...sure...that's what everyone says.

"Ok sure...anyways where are you headed now?"

"I don't know, I have no plans for today, I guess I'm just going home."

"Really...I have no plans also."

Actually I had a plan that I needed to get done very soon.

"How about we go to a café and talk for a bit, you look like a interesting person. Relative of Suzumiya-san is also friend of mine."

"How do you know Haruhi?"

I had to ask this or she would be more suspicous. Sasaki doesn't know that I know she met Haruhi yesterday.

"I met her yesterday; my close friend from middle school introduced me to her."

We arrived at the café.

"So John, what do you think of Suzumiya-san?"

"I can't really say, she's very energetic girl who seems to be interested in unique things."

"My middle school friend, Kyon is close friends with Suzumiya-san, do you know him?"

"Yes, I know Kyon."

"I helped him through cram school back then, we talked a lot back then."

Sasaki was staring at me with a curious gaze.

"Why do you staring at me like that?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

Why did we change the topic to my eyes?

"John, do you know the saying that you can look into person's soul when you look through a person's eye?"

"Yes."

I answered shortly; I was trying to figure out how to get Sasaki to consume this tablet.

"Well when I look at your eyes. At first, it looks like any normal person's eyes, but when you look closer..."

Sasaki seemed to be thinking of the right words to use.

"What if when you look closer?"

"I don't know, if look closer I just get a feeling that you've had some really bad experience. Your eyes look kind of...sinister."

She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Well, here comes the drinks. So my eyes look sinister?"

"Yes, but I can see even beyond that, deep inside, inside that sinister layer, I can see that you are really happy. Seeing other people happy makes me happy."

She smiled brightly. Then began looking outside the window. I could drop the tablet right now. But what she said made me curious.

"How can you tell? What class did you take to know all this?"

"No, no class, I just can tell, that's all."

She turned to stare at me. Her eyes look strangely similar. I've seen those types of eyes in two people in my life. One was Haruhi and other was _her_. Her eyes shined if the whole universe was inside her.

"So if you know Suzumiya-san, then you should know Asahina-san, Koizumi-kun and Nagato-san as well?"

My instincts were telling me to lie, but for some strange reason I told her the truth.

"Yes."

"Do you think they are normal human beings?"

Somehow I couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"No they are definitely unique."

...What am I doing? answering all these questions? I should drop the tablet in her drink already.

"I knew it, I can tell."

Then she asked me a surprising question.

"Did, you have girlfriends where you came from?"

"Yes."

"How was that like?"

When my memories reached _her _I suddenly gained control of my words.

"I would not like to talk about that."

Sasaki looked bit surprised. Then she stared at me with amused look.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

Sasaki said, still smiling warmly.

Sasaki then looked at the clock then said.

"Ok, I have to go now. Got to get home before six. Ya I know, my parents make up most stupid rules."

"Oh.. ok."

Sasaki then took out a piece of paper and wrote down her cell phone number then handed it to me.

"Here, let's keep in contact ok? See ya."

I realized then that I forgot to put the tablet in. Moreover she had finished her drink.

...This is strange, I don't usually make this kind of mistake.

When I was walking towards Nagato's apartment. The image of Sasaki's eyes kept coming into my mind. Then it was followed image of Haruhi's eyes then finally _her_ eyes.

When I entered Nagato's apartment, Nagato spoke first.

"Did you use it?"

"…"

"It's ok, deadline is in a week."

Ok, I have to get myself together, tomorrow I will have a chat with Sasaki again and make her forget.

Then I realized that Nagato was not reading her book but was staring at me. I guess Nagato usually don't have people in her apartment often. Does she get lonely?

Thinking this I opened up the fridge. I found things that weren't there before. There were three bottles of milk.

"Wow, awesome! Thanks Nagato."

Nagato just nodded then returned to reading her book.

We'll, I still have six days till deadline. I can deal with that, for now I'm going to enjoy my milk.

………To be continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: ...I don't care if my predictions would be wrong for upcoming volume 10...it's my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	15. Chapter 14: Busy Week part B

How Do I Go back?

Author's notes: Before I start, I want to show something interesting that I found while I was reading the light novel volume 2 the other day...

"_On the other hand, where does she expect to find new characters? There's a 75 chance that the people that she finds randomly are queer characters. According to the order, the next person would probably be a dimensional slider, but I have a feeling that such a person probably wouldn't want to come to this world in the first place_."

Wow I never knew my guesses was that accurate! I am amazed with myself... anyways, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Until the last day, I did try to contact Sasaki more often. Queer thing was that for a pretty girl like her, she was really difficult to find. On Sunday though, I realized that I shouldn't have worried too much. It was Sasaki who found me taking a stroll in the park.

"Hey John!"

Sasaki, I don't know why, but surely likes to come up to people from the back and scare the hell out of them.

"What! Oh hey Sasaki."

Then I realized that Sasaki wasn't alone. With her was Tachibana Kyoko. Who was staring at me with deadly sharp eyes.

"This is Tachibana Kyoko, I just met her and you wouldn't guess what she just told me!"

I can probably guess. I've met Kyoko before when I was visiting Koizumi's 'organization' when I first got here.

"Oh, so this is the 'friend' you wanted to show me Sasaki-Chan?"

Kyoko was laughing as always but...this time she had that evil grin to her face. Sasaki continued to introduce me. Oh crap.

"His name is...Joh-."

Sasaki was cut off because Kyoko."

"Alan, why would I catch you talking with Sasaki? I thought you weren't interested in our affaires long as you got safely back home."

That was indeed what I said back then. However, I have certainly different view now.

"Alan? Who's Alan?"

Sasaki said, looking confused.

"Oh so he lied to you eh? He told you a false name."

Then Sasaki seemed to understand.

"Oh, so Alan is your real name! Why didn't you tell me so in the first place?"

It was so that people like Tachibana Kyoko wouldn't know that I have spoken with you. This week just keep getting better and better.

"…"

"Well its okay, I could kind of tell that you were lying in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's okay Alan, you must have had your reason. We can still remain friends."

Friends? Since when was I friend with Sasaki?

Tachibana Kyoko interrupted.

"Um...Sasaki-Chan I think you shouldn't be associated with this... other worlder."

Sasaki seemed to think about this for a moment then smiled.

"Oh, Kyoko now you are tell me that besides, Aliens, Time-Travelers and espers; sliders exist as well?"

"Well it isn't proven yet, but that is a probable. Also, as I told you earlier, you might have had a power to change the world."

"Yes, I know, but I think I can choose people who I hang out with."

"But Sasaki-Chan, he is dangerous, even my 'Organization' agrees on it."

"It really doesn't matter, I am pretty sure that he is harmless."

Oh I'm not sure about that Sasaki; I might be more harmful than you think. Tachibana Kyoko looked like she was reaching a conclusion. Then whistled.

I felt that someone was behind me, and then I turned around to see Suou Kuyoh, opposing alien factor of Nagato, standing behind me.

"Looks like we will have to take drastic measures, Sasaki-Chan, we can't have you well aquaintanced with this...Slider. Of course Alan, we will have to take care of you and Kyon as well. Then we can proceed to our plan."

"Suou Kuyoh, you can erase Sasaki-Chan's memory regarding Alan yes?"

"Yes."

Wait, this might work for me. But why do I get a feeling that I should help Sasaki out?

Suou Kuyoh moved fast, fast just like Nagato. She was moving towards Sasaki, who had no idea what was going on. I tried to dash out to stop her, but I was stopped by someone who was wearing North High sailor uniform.

"You're..."

"Oh, of course you know me. After all you are from 'observer dimension'."

Person standing in front of me was Asakura Rooyoko.

"I thought Nagato defeated you."

"Now, I've joined with Kuyoh, I can't have you interfere."

Suddenly my surroundings changed. We were in a desert now. I don't know where she got it but Asakura pulled out an army knife and attacked. What's with her and knives geez.

She was too slow to cut me like that I can anticipate her next thrust also.

"Is that all? Wow, you're pretty slow."

Asakura smiled, and then said.

"That's not all Alan."

Long spikes appeared to my left and right, about 30 of them. Ok time to doge.

I managed to doge all of the spikes, all this action is reminding me of the old days.

I suddenly realized that there was one more spike that I forgot to doge. Oh shit, this was going straight through my head. I closed my eyes..

"Huh?"

Asakura said with disbelief.

I looked around; There was no sign of the spike that should have went through my head..

"Oh of course, I can't kill you with my manipulation of data. You are not from this dimension."

"What?"

Asakura then grabbed her knife and struck me again. This, I can doge easily. My confidence was building up again.

"You know you can't cut me like that, and it seems that your magic tricks won't work on me."

"Oh, but I don't need to use my data manipulation on you, I can use it on myself."

Asakura then charged again. What! She disappeared!

I sensed danger coming from behind. I barely managed to doge this one; Asakura now moved two times as fast.

Pain stuck me, Ow! That scratched my back.

"You can't defeat me with just physical abilities. You might as well give up and let me kill you."

"Oh that's nothing; I was just caught off guard that's all."

I was speaking the truth; she had to be faster than that to actually kill me. She may scratch me, but that would be about all...I really would not like to hit a girl, even if the girl was an alien. Oh well, anything to survive.

"Well, let's see if you can keep dodging after I do this."

Asakura said with a cute smile. That really doesn't suit the battle atmosphere.

After Asakura said this, whole world suddenly changed again. This time we were in a huge room. It was full of Mirrors. Now I couldn't tell what was the real Asakura. Suddenly, all reflection of Asakuras disappeared. I closed my eyes, trying to listen to where Asakura was going to strike from.

Left!

This time I grabbed Asakura's arm then parried her thrust. Making her go flying into one of the mirror. But of course, she stopped in midair and landed softly on her feet. I realized that Asakura was staring at me with a look of... is that fear?

By chance, I looked at myself reflected in the mirror.

It was my look from back then. Sharp and cold, lifeless eyes that read 'you are going to die.'

I was startled, for a second I forgot about Asakura and thought. 'Sasaki was right, this can't be real me, I don't want it to be.' I began remembering _her_.

My reflection on the mirror then changed. Now that was the real me. Enjoying the world.

Asakura then came to her sense.

She said.

"Attempting to access memory data."

"What are you trying to do now? None of you tricks will work on me."

Asakura had her evil smile back up again. Actually, I wouldn't call it evil, she just smiled and it was scary.

"I just accessed your memories and found out a way to kill you."

"Really? I would like to see."

"Sure."

I really regretted saying 'I would like to see.' Because Asakura's form was changing. When she had finished her transformation. She looked like another girl. One that I knew very well.

Anger boiled up inside me.

"Why you..."

...she now looked like _her_

"You wouldn't hurt your precious Hasaki; actually, I don't like that 'Ha' in front of my name. Why won't you call me Saki?"

She smiled just like her and sounded just like her. I could remember clearly her telling me 'don't call me Hasaki' from long ago.

"Well, here we go..."

Saki, no... Asakura charged again. All I could do was doge; something stopped me from countering her slashes.

What should I do? Argh...this is not good. Where's Nagato when you need her? Wait... Nagato's tablet! It makes you forget about me.

I remembered Saki saying.

"Hahaha, Alan, you shouldn't discriminate girls, not all girls are weak and helpless you know. You should think more about equal rights."

Okay... Saki you wanted equal rights? Here it goes.

I dodged Asakura's next slash. Then kicked the knife out of her hand.

Asakura said in Saki's voice. Her face, which looked like Saki's looked sad.

"You wouldn't hurt your girlfriend would you?"

"This is what you call equal rights."

Then I quickly moved and grabbed her behind her head. I pulled out Nagato's tablet then dropped it inside her mouth. She seemed to have swallowed it.

"…"

She then changed back to look like Asakura. Also, the whole world changed back.

We were back at the street where we were before.

Asakura looked confused.

"Umm? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Wow, Nagato you always come through for everyone.

Then I realized...Sasaki!... I looked around. But Sasaki, Kyoko and Kuyoh were nowhere to be seen.

I'll guess that they will modify Sasaki's memory. That can work for me, but poor Sasaki...Speaking about person whom had their memory arranged. Now I had to explain things to this clueless Asakura.

...Sigh...

* * *

"Well that's my story..." 

Alan just had finished telling me about his whole week. Bullshit! No way can I believe that! Did I say that out loud?

"Kyon it is the truth."

"But, what were they are doing with Sasaki! It's outrageous!"

"No they just modified her memories regarding me. It should be fine."

Koizumi was listening quietly then said.

"So her name is Hasaki-Chan is it?"

Alan looked gloomy then said.

"Yes, it's a long story."

And who was this Hasaki? Someone that Alan knew? Why doesn't anyone explain to me? Screw it. I don't care about that.

I want some proof!

Alan seemed to have read my mind, because he said.

"So Kyon, you want proof? Here you go."

Alan took off his shirt.

...On his back there was a huge knife scar, it extended from top of his back to the bottom. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Ya, it hurts once in a while...I'm sure it will heal someday."

Suddenly, to the horror of everyone currently in this room, Haruhi entered. She didn't look very happy.

"Alan! You're back I have tons of punishments for you!"

Haruhi's gaze then turned to Alan's back.

"Oh! What happened Alan? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it will heal."

It was rare to see Haruhi's worried expression.

"No you are not fine! I'm going to take you to the school nurse! It's brigade chief's job to look after her members."

Then Alan, who was already looking fatigued, was dragged out of the room by Haruhi.

I asked Koizumi.

"What are those other groups up to?"

"I really have no idea; Alan-san wouldn't reveal a single thing."

"Maybe he doesn't know also?"

"That might be possible, don't worry it isn't time for those other group to act yet, that I'm certain."

...you better be right Koizumi...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Author's note: well I finally revealed the name. It did take a while, although the name Hasaki, indeed does look similar to Sasaki, they have nothing to do with each other, it's just coincidence.


	16. Chapter 15: Time to Dream

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 15

This city was near a beach...

Really, in Canada, the country is so huge that from I used to live, it was impossible to get to the ocean.

But now I get what Saki meant by

"You should sometimes see the wide ocean! It really clears your heart out you know?"

Yup, This is quite a sight, it's sunset right now and look at that gold glittering horizon. Staring at the sunset while listening to the sounds of the tide. On top of that, enjoying a bottle of milk, this is what I would call a peaceful moment.

Without me realizing it, I began to hum a tune that Saki always used to sing. As I was humming, the lyrics came into my head.

_"Staring at the starry sky...make wishes...don't just wish, go and sing a song to the world." _

_"We're not alone... whole world sings along with us..." _

_"To sounds of the crickets cricking, and wind brushing against the leaves." _

_"From sounds of every people talking, babies crying." _

_"Sounds of Hate and destruction." _

_"To Sounds of Happiness and creation." _

_"Is it a Mysterious harmony? Or is it an ordinary Harmony?" _

_"It does not matter, the sounds of our everyday life. It's different every day." _

_"All the sounds gather together, we now listen to most beautiful yet mysterious sound." _

_"Sound of the world's love." _

I think that's how it went, I don't really get the meaning to this song, but it really is a quiet, peaceful song to sing in this occasion. Oh it's dark already. I better get back...or Haruhi will...

I turned around. I was shocked to see Haruhi sitting in the bench right behind me.

"…"

Haruhi was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Sing that again."

She commanded.

"What?"

"The song that you just sang!"

"Why?"

"No particular reason."

So I sang it again for her.

"Who wrote this song?"

"I don't know."

How should I know who wrote the random song that Saki used to sing? Come to think of it Saki used to think of more random things that Haruhi. Although, Saki think within the reality.

"I think it's a very unique song. Ok! Let's go home!"

I was glad that Haruhi didn't ask any further, or I would have to access more memories regarding that song.

I was glad for no reason. Because, on the walk home, Haruhi wouldn't stop humming that song... Haruhi memorizes melodies that she hear really fast.

"Alan? are you ok? Your eyes are twitching."

"Me? Eyes? Twitching? No I'm ok, it's just the scar on my back, it hurts once in a while."

"Really, I still can't believe that you tried to climb the school fence, I know you are lazy and all, but you should really think before you act. I mean there are barbed wires there for a reason."

I had told her that the scar I got on my back was due to me trying to get to school faster by attempting to climb over the school fence.

"Well we're home!"

Haruhi said jubilantly.

After entering, Haruhi quickly ran into her room. She does that when she's planning something.

I haven't been in this house in a week. Oh how I missed this place.

I went directly to bed. My scar was hurting again and maybe when I go to sleep it won't hurt.

I usually don't dream... I don't know why but I am not used to dreaming. So when the dream came to me right now, I didn't realize that it was a dream.

I was in an empty city at night. There are stars, so this isn't a closed space. I heard a voice...

Huh?

_"We're not alone... whole world sings along with us..." _

_"To sounds of the crickets cricking, and wind brushing against the leaves." _

I followed the sound, hypnotized.

_"Sounds of Hate and destruction." _

_"To Sounds of Happiness and creation." _

I reached the hill that is located in the outskirt of the city and found a source of the voice.

"Saki?"

Saki was really into traditional dresses, she was wearing some kind of strange mix between Kimono and a dress. I loved her wearing that dress, it was because this dress had pictures of everything you can imagine drawn on it. Be it Sun or a star, little animals. You name it.

She said it was from some country far away.

"Alan, you're just in time!"

"In time for what?"

"This."

She waved towards the city.

Bright lights shot out to the sky, red, yellow, blue all kinds of colors. Sky was painted with lights of the rainbow.

"I told you I would find a best place to watch the fireworks together."

You sure did, this was a good spot.

"See, fireworks aren't just some chemical reactions that cause bright lights!"

She now looked more elegant than before, with all the colorful lights shining upon her...

"Thing that matters is what does this sight make you feel in your heart. See, it's so beautiful!"

All kinds of colors reflected upon her eyes. I didn't know what to look at, fireworks or her eyes? Then, a single tear dropped down from her eyes.

Saki looked bit embarrassed, then said.

"Oh I'm...Well I guess it can't be helped, fireworks are so beautiful after all."

I looked away. Saki then laughed kindly then said.

"Don't worry; your eyes are just as beautiful as the fireworks.

"

Now we were looking straight into each other's eyes. I could sense Tranquility in her eyes. What did she see in my eyes?

"Oh yes, Alan you know this is just a dream right?"

"…"

Saki looked at me with criticizing look.

"Alan, you didn't need to come all the way to this dimension. Anyways, you finally got your wish; you are now in the different world! Tell me Alan, are you happy right now?"

I thought about it for a moment. Although SOS brigade was fun and Haruhi's behavior is quite interesting to observe... I knew the answer.

I answered.

"No one can be alone, even in extraordinary events; you have to share those moments with your friends to be truly happy."

Saki looked overjoyed, she smiled brightly and said.

"Wahhh! Correct! So you did change, you aren't that 'mean person' that I found you as anymore."

I couldn't say...just the other day when I was attacked by Asakura, I did turn into that 'mean person' yet again.

As if she could read my thoughts she answered. This time she looked serious.

"Don't worry Alan, you will find your true self one day. By the way, since you are in this dimension anyways, you should help that poor girl Haruhi. She brightened up a lot, but she has a long ways to go. Kyon and SOS brigade alone can't be enough."

"How do you know about Haruhi?"

Saki smiled mischievously, and then said.

"This is a dream after all, isn't anything possible in a dream?"

"I guess so."

"Well, it's time for you to wake up now; it was nice meeting you again."

Saki then started walking down the hill.

Then the memory of that dreadful day came back.

"Saki! Wait, I…I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you back then."

Saki turned around. I expected her to frown at me but... she said, still smiling brightly.

"If you would have killed anyone else just to save me, then I would have been more disappointed in you. Don't worry about that day, it's just a memory, please forget about what happened that day and live the rest of your life happily."

With a one last smile, and a wink, she disappeared into the night.

I woke up to see most unusual sight. Nagato was right beside me when I got up.

"Na..Nagato? Does Haruhi know that you're here?"

"No."

Nagato was staring at me with those emotionless eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"To observe dimensional fault line that has appeared around you for about thirty minutes. It is gone now. It was unlike the one I've ever seen. While it was not large enough to create a gate, it was sufficient for me to observe."

"So in short words?"

"Dream that you had wasn't an ordinary dream."

"…"

Awkward silence.

"We'll anything else?"

"I am also concerned about you memory data. The process of deletion of you memory data has been increasing in speed lately. However, when it became a turn for certain, memory to be deleted, that certain memory wasn't deleted."

Nagato, I am a simple slider, in English please, wait... in Japanese please...

"In other words, your memory deletion has stopped, because one of your memory could not be deleted."

"Really? So I won't lose memories anymore?"

"For now, there is a chance that it might resume again."

"But it's stopped for now?"

Nagato gave me a nod.

I didn't know what to say. I felt same as if I had one less test to write.

Nagato turned to leave.

"By the way Nagato."

"…"

"Thanks for letting me stay in your house for past week."

"It was necessary, and also observing you had been quite interesting."

Nagato left without making any sound.

What does that supposed to mean?

It was still a quiet night. I looked around; there was a bottle of milk near the bed. Hmm, I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before. Was it Nagato that bright it?

Anyways, drinking cold milk in midnight isn't bad at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's notes: It's almost Feb.14th


	17. Chapter 16: Another Evil Plan

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 16

SOS brigade, thanks to Haruhi, celebrates many holidays. Whether it is a traditional holiday or foreign Holiday it doesn't matter. It's almost February the third...Setsubun. It is the day where you throw red beans and say "out with the devils, in with good fortune" Judging by Haruhi visiting the supermarket often. She is gathering materials for the Setsubun Holiday.

However the holiday isn't a problem right now.

"Oh everyone is here! That's great I don't have to penalize anyone."

Only ones who didn't notice Haruhi barging into the room was Nagato, who was busy reading her book, and Alan who was sleeping while drooling out a pacific ocean.

Haruhi, like a kid handing out the present to everyone, handed out piece of paper to everyone.

I stared in horror as I read the paper...

_Revenge of Nagato Yuki Episode 00 Casts _

_Ultra Director: Me _

_Asahina Mikuru: Battle waitress from the future _

_Koizumi Itsuki: Esper student _

_Nagato Yuki: Evil Alien Magician _

_Alan: Villain sidekick from another world. _

_Kyon: Camera, Editing...Etc _

Somehow, I should have expected this. Haruhi, once again has guessed correctly at the Brigade member's true identity.

"Ummm, can I not be evil?"

Alan, who woke up without anyone noticing, said without any concern in his voice. Maybe put more appropriate expression on your face when you speak.

"No, Director's orders are unchangeable. If you don't want to, you can always accept the death penalty."

"…."

Alan went back to sleep, muttering something.

"Ummm, Suzumiya-san, so do I have to wear the waitress costume again?"

Asahina-san asked nervously.

"Of course! You wouldn't be a battle waitress from the future other wise."

"But...but..."

As Haruhi Slowly closed in on her, Koizumi and I, expecting what will happen, silently exited the room. We had to drag Alan out, because he won't wake up.

"Don't tell me we have to go over all the events from last year?"

"That might not be so, long as we can convince Suzumiya-san to include the disclaimer at the end of the movie, it will turn out fine." 

Koizumi said with his ever unchangeable smile.

"umnahhh...one tuna sandwich two bottle of chocolate milk..."

Alan was talking in his sleep again. He had a dreamy expression; he was probably in the cafeteria somewhere inside his head.

"Yesterday, Alan came up with a great idea for this year's summer activity."

Koizumi, trying to break the silence said. Wait, another trip?

"Are you going to set up a mystery again?"

"No, this time I am not sponsoring anything. This is totally Alan's idea."

"Sigh...So where are we going this time?"

"All he told me was we are going out of the country."

"..."

"Ok! Let's go film!"

Haruhi came out of the room. However, my eyes weren't on Haruhi. My eyes were too busy staring at Asahina-san in her cute waitress costume...

We all walked out to another embarrassing day to the public. Dragging Alan along. He was surprisingly light, after all.

-What Alan is thinking right now-

_Bah, acting, long as I pretend to be asleep I won't need to do anything. Yes, that's it. _

Painful day of filming went by quickly. Thank you God, you actually made it seem faster this time. Only filming we did was Nagato suddenly appearing on the school roof. Staring at Koizumi and Asahina-san walking together out of the school. Alan, who was still in dreamland, couldn't be waked up. So he didn't act today.

After, putting all our equipments(junks) away in the classroom. Alan finally woke up. While saying

"Good morning!"

Let me tell you, he does this every day.

Haruhi was frowning at him.

"Alan, you can't waste your time sleeping! It's evening already!"

"Really?! Wow, I really need to start paying attention."

"Well, maybe it's kind of obvious; you play that stupid console game of yours till three o'clock at night every day!"

"It's fun game from my country; I don't know why you Japanese don't like it."

Haruhi sounded like a mother lecturing her son.

We were now walking down the hill. Today was a good ordinary day. Nothing unusual happened. I hope this continues.

"stupid Haruhi, suspending me for playing few hours of game. Now we are filming this stupid movie...I bet she will make me wear even more odd costume than Mikuru."

Alan was muttering beside me. Whether he meant what he said though, I was suspicious.

"We'll I'm interested in what would Suzumiya-san create this time. She has very interesting ideas for the storyline."

Of course, Koizumi kissing Haruhi's ass yet again. But Alan actually disagreed with Haruhi.

"Since you live at her house tell her to stop."

I told Alan hopefully.

"I could, but she won't take me seriously. She will just pull out a bottle of milk and it will be over. Why won't you do it? Just go up behind and hug her. While saying I love you. Then you can tell her to please stop hating the world."

If I did that, My soul will be scarred for life.

"Why won't you?"

Was the only comeback I could say.

Alan seemed to think about this for a moment then said.

"She won't take me seriously. Here, I'll show you...Hey Haruhi!"

To me and Koizumi's surprise, Alan walked up to Haruhi and said something. Right after...

SMACK.

Alan returned to two guys with a handprint on his face.

"See, that would happen if Koizumi did that also. But you, I'm, sure Haruhi will embrace you with open arms."

Koizumi was laughing.

Alan was laughing also.

"Haha, Kyon it's just a joke."

Well your joke is worse than Koizumi's. Haruhi was yelling at Alan from far away.

Then Alan seemed to have remembered something. He told Koizumi.

"Oh yea, for that trip I mentioned. We can go on this long weekend. We get Monday and Tuesday off don't we?"

"Oh, ok I'll prepare the plain."

What are you guys talking about? I think I deserve to know. Then Alan turned to me and said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Kyon we need your help with this plan."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

-TUNA Channel-

Hey this is author(Tuna) and at every end of the chapter, I will be reviewing the chapter and answering questions left on the reviews.

This chapter was a short one, mostly because it is preparation for another big trip hehehe. I'll give an hint remember what country Alan is from.

By the way. This chapter is not in right time order. This is before the whole Sasaki incident.

Also I got a review that Alan and Hasaki are in contrast to Train and Saya from anime Black Cat. This is mostly true. Alan's past is like that of Train's...and his milk fetish also. However, His current behavior in Haruhi world is made up. Also yes, Hasaki, is in contrast to Saya. Saya is so awesome of a character. But let me assure you all that I am not going to make this another Black Cat. This is a Haruhi fanfic and will focus more on Haruhi's story. But for now I implant Alan's story in first.

This fanfic, I'm guessing will be about 30 chapters long.


	18. Chapter 17: Wecome 2 Canada

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 17

"It feels like flying through space!"

Haruhi exclaimed in awe. We are currently on a private jet. Everyone in the brigade is present in this airplane, and also the honorary member Tsuruya-san.

"Hah, this is nothing nyoro you should see the sunrise from airplane. It's more awesome."

It was Tsuruya-san, who is so rich that could afford this private jet... Seriously, what did her family do to get so rich?

"So Suzumiya-san had never been outside Japan huh?"

Koizumi, always smiling; asked.

"No, not really...So I've never been on a airplane more than few hours, never during nighttime."

"We'll I go on trips with my family all the time! But I really have to say it's more fun going with friends nyoro...oh? Alan-kun! Come and look outside."

Alan, starting from when plane took off, was silent. He was cautiously looking around. Is he worried that something might pop up?

"Hey, wasn't this trip your idea? Why do you look so worried?''

Looking at his twitching eyes, he looked like those insane people from solitary confinement.

"...Ever since I watched that stupid movie...I hate snakes...and I don't like heights...I'm okay otherwise..."

What movie is he talking about? Anyways, it was thanks to Tsuruya-san's generosity and Alan's idea that SOS brigade was able to embark on this trip to Canada.

"Umm...So where are we going again?"

Asahina-san asked. She looked just as nervous as Alan. Don't they even have airplanes in the future? What kind of future is she from?

"We are going to mountains you hear? I've heard that there's mysterious animals living in Canadian Rockies, there's got to be."

Haruhi, the always the eccentric one was again saying unbelievable things.

"Haruhi, I've been there lots of times I've never seen anything like that."

Alan, still looking around cautiously spoke.

"It's because you're too lazy to look for anything. I bet you didn't even try to look for anything."

"I did try to look for my PSP that I lost during last trip... never found it."

Haruhi ignoring Alan, continued to stare out the window in awe. I guess this isn't a bad sight. It was night, so you couldn't see the sea below us. But when you looked up, you could see the stars very clearly.

For the remaining 8 hours we had a party on the plane. After all, this private jet looked like a hotel on the inside.

Alan was quite disappointed with the time for this 'spring co-ed' though.

"I wanted to do this in summer but, it interfered with Koizumi's plans... so here it is. We are going to Canada!"

Alan still was looking around the first class room curiously, looking for non-existent slithering figures.

Then finally we reached the airport.

"Finally! We are out of that goddam plane! I feel so free."

Just what was it that you were worried about in the first place? Anyways, we met Arakawa and Mori san. We even got our private tour bus, was Alan that organized? I recall him being lazy all the time.

Was it karma? Alan tripped over the stairs while exiting the plane. Sadly, he wasn't seriously hurt.

Place we will be staying was not a mansion like previous Co-eds. It was a decent little cabin in the middle of huge coniferous forest. '_One with the nature'_ was what Alan said. We could see huge mountains all around us. As we got off the bus, Asahina-san exclaimed.

"Wahh, I didn't know there were so many trees."

…Seriously, what kind of messed up future did she come from? No trees?

"Um yes there are trees."

Was all Asahina-san said, rest was classified information.

"The mountains are amazing, nothing like the ones you see in Japan. They are simply magnificent. What an awesome view."

I couldn't disagree with Koizumi. It was quite a beautiful sight. It was the combination of snow, rocks and trees. Also the air was 10 times fresher than in Japan's cities.

"I've decided! We will climb that snowy peak all the way!"

Haruhi was being more energetic then usual.

"Yes! Let's go right now!"

Tsuruya-san and Haruhi always meet eye to eye. But I was tired from the trip already and pleaded to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, let's get some rest. Although you might not notice, but we are in a different time zone. It should be midnight in Japan right now."

Surprisingly, Haruhi agreed. So we began walking towards our lodge. Then Asahina-san seemed to have seen something.

"Oh look, it's a squirrel."

Cute little furry thing was moving around near the tree right beside our cabin. This would be the closest I've seen any wild animal. Wild animals in Japan runs away ever so fast. Maybe in here, animals don't really care about curious gaze of humans?

"Yes, you can't really see much wildlife in Japan's cities. Even in cultural areas animals run away. But in here you can observe lots of wildlife. I've seen a bear once, although I didn't go closer."

Saying this, Alan pulled out a cracker and tossed it near to the squirrel. Squirrel grabbed it then began munching on the cracker.

"If you are amazed at the little squirrel, Asahina-san, you should really prepare yourself."

Asahina-san looked like she can't get enough of the adorable looking squirrel. So she had to be dragged in.

Our Cabin, despite looking like a house from the ghetto on the outside, on the inside it looked like a western home. We all gathered around the fireplace all drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"So Alan, when are we going to climb the mountain?"

Haruhi anxiously asked.

"This is a national park, so I think places we can visit are limited. Unless you want to break the law. Of course if you want to go high above, we can always hit the slopes! There's a still lot of snow left over."

This was turning out to be snowy mountain syndrome all over again. The event where all members of the SOS brigade, except Alan were trapped in a blizzard. Judging by Alan's look after we returned, he probably knew that we were going to go through a blizzard. I'm guessing that's why he didn't come along on purpose. He could at least give us a little hint.

There were two rooms, so I guess it would be guys going in one room and girls on other. For beds, we will have to use our sleeping bags. This isn't luxurious as previous trips.

"Come on Kyon, you can't go on enjoying fancy stuff all the time! Speaking of which, since we brought our tents! We should go on a camping trip in the woods!"

...Will Haruhi get us attacked by a grizzly bear in the woods? Although I don't think grizzly bear is a match for Haruhi. Also if we were attacked, we can always count on Nagato for help.

After that we were all dressed in our skiing uniforms. Just like last time, all the equipments were all ready for us; they were all in perfect size.

There were many other skiers too but it really didn't matter, the area was so large.

"Ok! Everyone knows how to ski! So let's go...oh Alan you don't ski?"

Alan was carrying a snowboard.

"Nah, I can both ski and snowboard. It's just that I like snowboard better. I think board is faster you know?"

He said with a big grin. Is snowboard faster?

"That's great; you can teach me how to snowboard later on. Everyone! Let us go up all the way then speed down! I can't wait till I get to the top!"

I looked above. I couldn't see the end to the slope, and the mountain looked dangerously steep. Asahina-san was looking terrified.

"Hahaha Mikuru it's nothing, it's just like sliding down the normal ski course, it just makes you go faster, wouldn't that be fun?"

Tsuruya-san was also pumped as well. Nagato, who looked emotionless, was still waiting for us to move on.

Chairlifts were bigger this time. It was four people per chair. I sat with Koizumi, Nagato and Alan.

"There is no need to worry, I don't think there will be any blizzard anytime soon."

Koizumi said with a reliving smile.

"I won't allow us to be slipped into another dimension."

Nagato said expressionlessly. I needed some assurances.

Assurance came from Alan.

"This event is not in the story from my world. It should be fine. I must say even in this dimension; Canada looks exactly same as Canada from my dimension. I was almost fooled into being at home."

We were now at the top of the skiing slope. Wow it really is high up.

"Okay! Let's race!! Last one down will be punished!"

After saying that Haruhi bolted down the hill. She was really making full use of this steepness. Nagato followed, she probably could match any professional.

"Haruhi better buy me some milk after I beat her, which goes same for Nagato. You all better conserve your energies; this mountain is so big that it will take more than 15 minutes to fully reach the bottom."

After giving a rather useful advice Alan bolted down after two girls. Maybe Snowboard was faster...

Looking at nervous looking Asahina-san I said.

"Don't worry about the race Asahina-san, just enjoy the moment."

Asahina-san gave me a warm smile enough to melt all the snow here.

"Okay, let's go Mikuru! maybe we can catch up with Haru-nyan and Nagato-chi."

After saying that Tsuruya and Asahina-san went down also. Koizumi and I looked at each other and we both shrugged.

"We might as well go down too."

"Yes, I don't want to be punished."

Still smiling Koizumi said.

"Neither do I."

Steepness of the course made us go even faster than usual. I really did enjoy the thrill. Air was brushing by my ears so fast that I could faintly hear Asahina-san's awe as I passed her. I could now see small figure of Alan on his snowboard. Haruhi and Nagato weren't anywhere to be seen. They were definitely competing for first place far ahead of us.

Alan seemed to have slowed down to talk to some people.

When I caught up to him he was talking to group of school girls. Four to be exact, two of them looked like twins, and one was really short.

Well, it's just like the story 'Tortoise and the Hare', if you stop; you lose. I decided to try to catch up to Haruhi and Nagato. So I passed by.

I looked behind. Rest of the group was pretty close behind me. They all passed Alan. Guess I am not the one being punished.

We weren't even close to the bottom yet. Then I saw Haruhi and Nagato.

Haruhi had called a break.

"We will continue the race after some break. Hey where's Alan?"

Alan arrived later on with his new 'friends'.

"Yo, Haruhi they are from Japan too! It's hard to see Japanese tourists around here. The short one here is Konata, and these are Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki."

"Ha…Haruhi-sama."

Konata looked dreamy at Haruhi... I have a feeling the Alan just picked up more weird people.

Haruhi seemed to get along really well with Konata, now the trio of Hypergirls...Haruhi, Tsuruya-san and Konata were chatting and laughing away.

Nagato, for some reason were staring at the new people curiously.

Wait? Where's Koizumi?

I found Alan and Koizumi talking behind the nearest tree. Their tone sounded serious.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Those four girls, they are not ordinary people."

"Anyone who gets along well with Haruhi is considered weird."

"They are kind of like me. They come from other dimension. If there was a God, them being here would be kind of a joke."

I listened as Alan explained in more detail of his dimension. Apparently the new girls are from the anime Lucky Star. They all know who Haruhi is.

"But I told them to pretend not to know. They say they're on vacation to Canada."

Koizumi started to explain in another language that I would never understand.

"Somehow another dimensional fault occurred, but this isn't a problem. Those four girls will safely return to their world when the spring vacation is over."

What is world becoming? If this goes on, everyone could just walk in and out between dimensions.

"Yes, Koizumi is right; apparently I am still stuck here though. Oh well, lets enjoy the rest of the day."

Alan agreed as we returned to join the girls.

Race had resumed... and other four girls joined in the race. Wow, Konata is really fast.

"It's all about the image. I played ski simulation games lately."

Konata said with a dreamy look. What does video game have to do with actual skiing?

While Tsukasa-chan seemed to be amazed at everything she saw. Kagami looked at Konata with a disapproval.

"Let's catch up Tsukasa, Mikyuki-chan, come as well."

Alan was not showing any mercy this time. On his snowboard, Alan caught up to Haruhi with a ferocious speed.

……………

Race was over and of course, Haruhi came in first. Last one to arrive was...me. I couldn't let Asahina-san be last. Someone should praise me for being so courteous.

"Not really, you pervert."

Konata is really starting to get on my nerves...;

"Umm Kona-Chan we have to return to the hotel now."

Miyuki said looking at her watch.

"Haruhi-sama, it was honor meeting you."

Konata shook her hands with Haruhi, who was looking kind of dumbfounded for being worshipped by random people.

Then four girls went off saying goodbyes.

"Well, that was interesting, let's go back to and grab some rest."

Everyone Agreed to Haruhi, of course I haven't forgotten Alan's evil plan for this trip. I really had no problem with the plan. After all, this is actually going to be interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Tuna Channel.**

Review of this chapter.

-Obviously, Alan hates snakes, and planes. He basically hates snakes in a plane.

-Lucky Star Characters are just here for this spring trip. Author's bad idea of a joke.

-Author is also from Canada and has been to Rocky Mountain skiing resorts many times, although author is an amateur snowboarder.

-If you haven't watched LuckyStar because you thought that it would be boring; please watch it. It isn't boring; it's nearly awesome as Haruhi.

-Of course Nagato sees through everyone's true identities.

-Alan's evil plan is actually evil this time. He's got everyone to join in on the plan.


	19. Chapter 18: Suprise of Haruhi Suzumiya

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 18

How should I explain this...Oh yes, it's just me and Haruhi all alone in the woods. It's dead of night. Hey don't get the wrong idea; I am not the mastermind behind this and nor was Haruhi. It was lazy slider. He is probably ten times ahead of Koizumi in planning things ahead. I realize that right now.

Haruhi looks scared, just like that time when we were in the closed space together. She was holding onto my shirt tightly.

"I hope everyone else is okay, just what is going on?"

Well this is the part where I bring Haruhi back to the 'empty' cabin... but before doing that you should all know how we arrived in this situation.

What would be the more appropriate than to explain this is main character's point of view? I'm sure Alan agrees with this as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_H's point of view. _

Just skiing today isn't enough; we should go on a camping trip. After all, in these vast woods strange event must happen. I mean that's why I created SOS Brigade in the first place right? I'm sure everyone will be energetic when I suggest.

"Next up is the camping trip! Bring your tents along! Oh yea Alan, do you know any good camping ground around here?"

"Of course, there's good one near here, I've been there lots of times."

That's perfect! Sky seems clear so it would be awesome when we actually find some UFOs . Since the forest is so huge we might find some mysterious animals.

"Hey, Haruhi...We just came back from the ski trip, can't we get some rest?"

Kyon, seriously you are the only one who would object. I mean come on look at everyone else, you don't see them objecting.

"We will have decent amount of sleep in our tents. Come on everyone! Let's go!"

Arakawa-san and Mori-san decided to stay behind. I had to drag everyone along, where do all their energies go? Oh this place is pretty nice.

Alan explained.

"We can set up our tents here, I brought some marshmallows but we need some firewood first, just be careful not to start a forest fire. Also, there is a water fountain near. Oh and Haruhi you might find this interesting, there's a weird cave if you go further. I've never been inside it but we could take a look after."

That's superb! Let's have something to eat first.

"Okay let's eat something first! So we have to get the fire going! Let's split up and find something suitable to burn!"

Looking at Kyon's face I could tell what he's thinking 'are you are pyromaniac?' Who cares about what he thinks? Looks like Tsuruya-san likes to burn things too.

"Okay, but don't go out too far, I've actually heard of campers disappearing around here. Although that was few years ago."

Alan really was being a good guide in this co-ed, someone remind me to promote him when we get back. That's even better! We can search for why were there such disappearances. Ohhh...Mikuru-chan looks scared.

"Come on Mikuru-chan aren't you excited about this?"

"hehiigh? Oh...yes!"

Just the response Mikuru-chan would make.

"Okay everyone! Split up and search for some firewood! And meet back here in fifteen minutes! Oh yes, Koizumi-kun and Kyon can stay here and set up our tents."

_After fifteen minutes. _

I was disappointed with Mikuru-chan...are those twigs? But, Nagato's pile was massive. How does this girl do all these amazing things? As for Tsuruya-san, her pile was decent. Alan was late. What a lazy bozo. I might as well help the guys with their tents, they are hopeless; I have to do everything for them.

"Kyon, you are doing it all wrong! And Koizumi-kun I thought you knew how to set up a tent!"

"Ah, this is hard..."

Koizumi-kun, always smiling; scratched his head.

But of course, all men are useless. Because I managed to get the tent up in no time. But where's Alan? It was now getting dark and he wasn't here yet.

I began to get worried.

"We should go look for Alan, he might have fell asleep in middle of the forest again. Koizumi-Kun, which way did Alan go?

"I believe he went to where the cave was."

"That idiot, come on Kyon! Let's go look for him, Yuki you might as well come too. You can't just sit there all the time."

"…"

Quiet bookworm didn't say anything, but she stood up quietly to follow. That's good.

After walking some time, we found the cave that Alan mentioned. It really looks suspicious.

"Let's go inside!"

Usually, Kyon's mouth should be pouring out with complaints but that was not the case. That's strange, but I can leave that aside for now. We had to find Alan.

We went inside.

"Kyon, did you bring the flashlight? I can't see anything!"

"How could I remember things like that?"

That idiot, never comes through for anyone.

"How about you Yuki?"

No response...But it's hard to tell if she's actually here or not. Wait! I can use my cell phone backlight.

I turned on my cell phone. I could see around the cave faintly. But Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Kyon seemed surprised by this too.

"Na-Nagato?"

I was sure she entered the cave with us. Where did she go? Was this another one of Koizumi-kun's mystery games?

"Haruhi, maybe Nagato went back to the campsite."

She might have, we went to check it out.

"Nagato-san? She wasn't here."

Koizumi-kun, was looking rather surprised. Then I noticed Tsuruya-san missing.

"Where's Tsuruya-san?"

"Umm...she went to get some water, but she has been gone for a while. She probably can't find the water fountain. Say Suzumiya-san? Where's Alan-kun and Nagato-san?"

Mikuru-chan said nervously.

First, Alan disappears, then Yuki, now Tsuruya-san has gone missing. What's going on?

"Say Koizumi-kun? Did you plan another mystery for this spring co-ed without my permission?"

Koizumi-kun looked serious and looked like he was in deep thought. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"No, this trip has been Alan's idea...maybe we should stick together, if we separate, who knows what would happen."

"Good idea from Koizumi-kun, we will go look for them but let's stick together."

So we searched the area in a group. There were no sign of my missing brigade members. This could be considered as mysterious event that SOS brigade has been looking for right? But why am I not happy? Kyon, why haven't you said anything?

"Oh, I think I saw something!"

Koizumi-kun dashed in front of us.

"Hey Koizumi! Wait up!"

Kyon and I tried to follow but Koizumi-kun was so fast. I could hear Mikuru-chan's

'wait for me!'

When Kyon and I reached the clearing. I can't believe my eyes! Where's Koizumi-kun?

"What the..."

Looks like Kyon was surprised as well.

"Kyon, something's up here. Where's everyone?"

"Umm Haruhi? Where's Asahina-san?"

I thought Mikuru-chan was behind us. Don't tell me she disappeared too! Kyon looked bit troubled. He looked at me with worried expression then said.

"Let's go back to the cabin, maybe we can contact Arakawa-san and Mori-san so we can get proper help."

"This is odd, it's just like that dream, and it was only you and me."

Now I realized why I wasn't happy, even if something mysterious was happening in front of me. Rest of the brigade wasn't here to enjoy it with me. What if Kyon was to suddenly disappear too? I can't even imagine that.

We arrived at the cabin. All lights were off. Arakawa-san and Mori-san were sleeping? Don't tell me they disappeared too?

Kyon had his hand on the doorknob, but didn't open the door. I was staring at his back so I didn't know what expression he wore. Wait was he laughing?

"What is it Kyon?"

"Haruhi, you're worried face was comical."

What?!

Kyon then opened the door. Light suddenly came on inside the Cabin. I heard multiple voices yelling out.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Tuna Channel._

-I actually don't know Haruhi's actual birthday.

-Alan's very good at scaring people.

-All the reviews are really appreciated. It means a lot.

-Of course when they all disappeared they returned to the cabin in one way or another.

-Have a Happy, Tuna made up Haruhi's birthday! lol


	20. Chapter 19: Melancholy of Alan

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 19

_Say, Kyon. I need your help. _

_"What is it?" Why would Alan need my help? Alan looked at me still carrying his evil grin. _

_"Did you ever pull a bad prank on someone? Do you know how it feels like? Overall, don't you want to get back at Haruhi for making you go through so much?" _

_Don't tell me you are going to prank Haruhi? _

_"Of course I'm going to prank Haruhi! We have to make sure she's in a good mood first." Still his mouth wide open from grinning. He told me the plan._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

This was what happened after. Haruhi, who was just before looking so terrified and worried, now she just looked shocked.

Everybody was looking at Haruhi to see her reaction. Haruhi was frozen on the spot then...

WACK!

I was forced to the ground by force of a cannonball. Haruhi was attacking me. While I struggled to get free Haruhi, she was yelling.

"You idiot! You know how much I worried?!" Of course, on the corner of her angry expression I could see that she was trying hard not to smile. Can't anyone help me from this savage girl?

Haruhi finally let go of me. Grinning, she said.

"And who would be the mastermind behind this? Oh yes, Alan come here!" Haruhi commanded.

Alan carefully walked up to Haruhi. Alan didn't expect Haruhi's awesome flying kick straight in the head.

_'He should now know how computer club president felt.'_ I thought as Alan went flying across the room. But I'm sure he's okay, he's light as a feather.

After some time, Haruhi finally calmed down to fit the party mood. It was also part of the plan to bring all the party necessities. There were also surprise guests; they were four girls from ski trip.

While we were out in the woods, Arakawa-san and Mori-san had prepared all the foods. This was going to be a wild night.

Nagato and Konata were engaged in steaming 1v1 game of The Day of Sagittarius 3 which usually ended with frustrated Konata with wide mouth saying. "Gah I lost again!"

Kagami and Koizumi actually got along well. Although all they talked about was schoolwork.

We all played bunch of board games that Koizumi brought in. Of course there were no alcohols.

Most of the board games ended up with the birthday girl winning, I mean she was the woman of the hour, let her enjoy herself. She's changed a lot since I've first met her. It's hard to see that grumpy unsociable girl inside her now. I also think smiling Haruhi suits her best.

Huh? Where's Alan? I don't see his shoes. Maybe he went out for some fresh air. I feel like some fresh air also.

I walked out. Wow, stars are really clear and visible in this country. Maybe it's because air is so clear. I looked at the cabin. _Huh? What's that on the roof? _

It was Alan; I didn't think he noticed me staring at him. Alan was sitting on the roof staring out into the sky.

"Hey what are you doing up there?"

"Huh? Kyon? You should come up here, it's not that bad."

It seemed rather odd but I went up using the ladder. Alan was still staring out into the sky. He wasn't sleeping for once.

"Why are you up here?"

"I was thinking about some stuff..."

Alan's voice sounded bit distressed. Overall he radiated melancholy.

"Just being in this country brings back memories... You know Kyon? Don't you sometimes wonder how much people can change?"

"Not really, I'd actually prefer things to stay normal all the time."

"Ahh, but I do know that you wished for abnormal beings as Alien, Time-traveler, espers and sliders."

"I actually did. But that was when I was young. I have given up trying to search for that long time ago."

"Is that so? But it's natural for every human being to believe that something unnatural exists. Don't we all wish for some bizarre and unnatural events?"

Alan's brown eyes looked really deep. I felt that if I kept staring at those eyes I was going to be sucked into the deepness. I looked away staring out to see the stars.

"I guess just as you did, I gave up on those seemingly childish ideas long ago. Although when I gave up, my life was boring without any abnormal things happening. That's when I decided to make life interesting for myself. But I shouldn't have. Now that I think about it, back then...I...I,"

Alan couldn't seem to continue. I told Alan the same thing Haruhi told me long ago.

"If you keep things inside, it can't be healthy, come on and spit it out."

Alan looked at me pleadingly. He sighed then said sadly.

"After you hear what I say, can you promise me that you won't think badly of me?"

"...Ok."

Alan started talking...

"To make life more interesting I did what I could do to have fun like a normal high school student. I even tried joining all the clubs. However, they were all too normal. All too boring. Heh, but I was good at every single one of them, they begged me to stay. Mostly girls."

Alan was smiling sadly as if remembering good memories.

"Then one day, I got into a fight with some idiot. I can't remember the details, but that was when I realized that while in the action of combat, the boringness of the world disappears. I really wish I had kept my cool that day and chose not to fight him...After, I found this weird longing for action. I started to practice more and more combat skills and sometimes participate in those street fights between gangs. Too bad I had to be good at it too."

I couldn't have imagined Alan as that kind of person, but I had seen his 'other expression' before.

"I've always told myself that I won't go that low to become a gang member myself. But, before I knew it, I was a leader myself. Of course I didn't ever call it a gang; I called it our 'organization.'

Alan paused and looked at his hands. He sighed again.

"By then, I didn't even attend school. Long as I can get some action in the streets, did I really need education? With me as the leader, our 'organization' grew in reputation. We even had some billionaires financing us."

Alan paused for a while then looked below at the shadows of Haruhi and the rest partying inside the cabin. He smiled weakly when looking at the shadows. Then he reverted back and radiated more melancholy.

"My gang members couldn't be called friends, I was doing all this out of my own interest. I was the leader only because I was the best out of all of them. Even if I was youngest it really didn't matter, power determined ranks. I did some terrible things after we went big. We now did what those billionaires ordered me to. I can't get over myself for destroying so many friendships and families."

Before saying the next line, Alan was smiling to himself looking at his necklace stroking it with a dreamy expression.

"That one day, it was very starry night like this..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey boss, what are we doing now?"

Always the first to ask was this stupid guy, we all called him Cannon. But he was tough enough to be second in command.

"We are supposed to raid this loser's house. Take and burn all the documents regarding 'that' information."

"What do we do to the loser?"

"Whatever you want, but I know you like women, thing is that I'm still too young for that kind of stuff, so don't do anything in front of me. I'm only in it for the fight."

"Aww, you are such a wuss when it comes to women and little kids."

Cannon backed away.

"So how many expected resistance?"

The smart one, whom we called Brainheat, said.

Brainhear made all the infiltration and escape plans. I never followed his plans. I didn't need it.

"About 100 to 150 guards. I can handle the hundred. You rest can take, 2 each."

I was being serious, but others laughed.

"Hey Boss, why don't you try to beat your old record of hundred? Why don't you take all of them yourself?"

What a despicable idiots. I can't believe I work with them.

"Fine, I will go myself."

"Really? But even you can't take that much at once."

"Oh just watch me, if I fail. You can all have my share of money in our stash."

I grabbed my jacket that was filled with equipments and went off.

Of course I won't take all the security guards all at once. Even I know that's impossible. But 5 at a time will do. I also heard that they employed their special security team this time. It's time to see what they are made of.

I arrived at the mansion. Puff, this looked too easy. Main gate wasn't guarded. I carefully slid by the door. Then...oh crap.

Alarm went off.

I underestimated them; they had a laser sensors attached to the gate. One that only turns off when authorized personal comes in. About ten guards all carrying pistols now ran towards me. But I wasn't best in my organization for no reason. I pulled out my smoke grenade and detonated it.

As expected, gun's weakness is that you need see what you are shooting. There were also multiple security guards so they can't fire without risking hitting their mates. While I was free to sense their location by my other senses such as hearing or smell. All, ten guards were wiped out with quick stroke to the neck.

"This will be interesting."

I told myself. Alarm went off so I better hurry and finish the mission. World can't be boring when I am having fun.

I hid in the nearby bushes, it's always important to analyze the enemy. As expected, they all began to go to a certain location in the mansion. It's natural for them to tighten the security on the place they are guarding. Now I know where those documents are.

Without thinking I charged. I pulled out my trusty katana, I always loved old Asian styled weapons. Of course this one had special features that I've installed. If I press the certain button. A bullet would shoot out of handle. Of course there is a danger that you can shoot yourself. But I don't need to worry about that. I've had enough practice with this. Also, since this place is so crowed. I can easily reach them with the blade. Looks like I didn't need to waste ammo on these trashes.

They really don't make guns like they used to. Those bullets were slow as slugs. Semi consciously, I was still absorbed in the moment. All guards in front of the gate fell. Now time to destroy those documents.

In the room I saw the target. But it was being carried by woman from the briefing. She was holding a pistol as well, but it didn't really scare me. She took an aim at me. Such a pitiful attempt. I quickly dodged the bullet and cut her gun in half.

"Hand over the document and I'll let you live."

I stared into her eyes that were full of fear.

"I don't like to hurt women, you should be lucky that I didn't bring my associates. They don't just like to hurt women, they like to toy with them for a while."

"I worked all my life for this; I'll never give it up!"

"Suit yourself." I pointed the back of my katana at her.

Then, a little girl about the age of eight or ten came in between us.

"Don't hurt mommy!"

I stared into her teary twinkling eyes. What is this?

"Please mister, I'll do anything, please don't hurt mommy." Then I had an unexpected flashback.

I was still a kid and back then didn't know how dull world could be. Everyday was a new adventure. I loved my parents and my friends from elementary school. I remembered myself playing with my friends in the playground. Hugging my parents tightly when they gave me my birthday present... To this little girl this woman was someone very important, this little girl will grow up happily receiving same joy that I felt in my younger years. But if I killed this woman... How would I have felt when my parents were crudely assassinated?

BANG

"Ah..."

Shot came from behind and stopped my flashback. I was shot in the waist. Crap, why did I doze off?

"There he is! Shoot him!" guards fired.

Little girl now ran in between me and the guards.

"Don't hurt anyone please, it's not right!"

Girl's mother was yelling too. "No! Don't shoot!"

What is that idiot child doing? She's going to get shot!

I was still injured but with all effort, I got in front of the girl and attempted to deflect all of the bullets. I almost did. One bullet got through. Oh crap!

In the nick of time I used my arm to take the bullet for the little girl. I dropped my katana. That triggered my katana's last final feature. This was another smoke screen. I used this chance to drag myself and jumped off the window, into the river below.

After a while, I woke up in the shore. Ow... I was still bleeding from the wounds. If I don't get some medical care soon I would be in trouble. I looked across the river. Are those police cars?

My sight was blurring. But I could clearly tell where I was. I was near my house I needed to go through that forest park.

I went inside the forest park. Still moving slowly, more blood poured out of my waist and wrist.

Now I was really getting shaky. Then I heard something.

_"Staring at the starry sky...make wishes...don't just wish, go and sing a song to the world." _

_"We're not alone... whole world sings along with us..." _

_"To sounds of the crickets cricking, and wind brushing against the leaves." _

_"From sounds of every people talking, babies crying." _

Oh great, I'm hallucinating. That sounds like an angel. Wait? Why would I go to heaven?

I barely managed to come to the centre of the park. I looked up towards the source of the sound. A girl about the same age as me, who was wearing weird clothing was sitting on a tree branch singing.

Staring at her I collapsed. Finally the girl noticed me.

"Oh my! Hey? Are you okay?"

The girl jumped down from the branch. Then she landed on her bum.

"Owie...I really need to work on that landing. But that's not the issue here. You need some medical treatment. Here...drink this first."

She forced me to drink the water. It made the thirst caused by blood loss bit better. I had to tell her something important though.

"You... shouldn't... be associated with me."

Unexpectedly, She smiled kindly. "I don't care if you are a normal person or a serial killer. If a person needs help, help should be given."

After saying that she lifted me up. This girl looked fragile but I could tell that she was actually really strong. She carried me to the nearest bench and had me lie down.

"Good thing I carry first aid kit everyday! And all those medical care lessons didn't need to go to waste!"

She's an odd one. But she started tending my wounds. "Ow that hurts!"

"Hold it in a bit, we have to do some emergency procedures, then I'll take you to my house and give you some proper care! By the way, my names is Hasaki, but please call me Saki, I don't like 'Ha' in front of my name.

"Alan." I muttered out.

She looked very determined to help a person like me. Why?

Then I heard a noise far away. I could see flashlights. Oh no! it was the cops. They were following the blood trails. But I was sure they didn't see my faces clearly. No living police officer knows my real face. However, if they see me lying on the bench wounded.

Police officers got closer.

Hasaki looked at me then said "Just play along."

Then she unexpectedly laid herself over me and kissed me. Hey! What do you think you are doing?

One of the police officers saw us and flashed us with his flashlight.

Hasaki stopped kissing me and looked at the police officer, she yelled angrily.

"Not again?! Do you people mind!? First it was some limping idiot now cops! Can't we get some privacy here?!" 

Hey who are you calling limping idiot?

Police officer looked at us embarrassed. "Where did that person limping went off to?"

Hasaki still answered in an angry voice, she pointed to a random location and said.

"Over there, and don't come this way again please. As an officer you should respect citizen's privacies!"

"Uh, yes." Police officers hurried away.

Hasaki, looking at disappearing officer was still laying on top of me turned to look at me. When she saw my shocked face she quickly got off me and said. "Don't get the wrong idea; I just did that to get you out of that situation, nothing more, humph."

Then she smiled brightly again and said. "Here I'll help you walk to my place; I have proper medical care there."

Along the way Hasaki could not stop asking me questions. Can't an injured guy get some break?

"So why did you join that awful gang?" Her eyes twinkling in curiosity asked. 

"Doing normal stuff is boring."

"What?!" She looked shocked and outraged. But it looked cute.

"How come? You know what? I like normal life, it's not as normal as you think."

Then Hasaki jabbered on.

"Just think, this park is just a green and dull place in the summer right? But in spring like today, all you need to do is look up!" Hasaki pointed her finger to the sky.

I carefully looked up. I didn't know that flowers also bloom in night?

"What? Are you insane? This is early morning, you have no sense of time at all, hehehe that confused look of yours it's so funny, it's definitely better than that other look you had before."

So I must have been asleep in the shore for a long time.

We arrived at Hasaki's house. It was very traditional Asian looking house.

"You like it? Me and my family built it ourselves. It was fun! But don't worry, they aren't here anymore."

Hasaki looked bit gloomy for a second then returned to her kind and beautiful smiling self.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that? I keep telling you that kiss was a fake! It doesn't count!"

I quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Anyways, lie down here and go to sleep so that you won't whine while I treat those awful wounds."

Before I went to sleep, I asked her one thing. "You said normal world is fun?"

She replied with brightest smile that I've ever seen in a human being.

"Of course! It's always full of love of many different kinds!"

"..."

Alan finished talking and looked at me with sad smile.

"So Kyon, that's how we met, bit extreme but that's how it went, now will you look at me with fear or look at me and see the real me?"

I stared into Alan's deep brown eyes. It looked much more like a deep well that you can fall in. For once I was able to see the bottom of that well. I was surprised to see dreaming child's eyes, it was one you see in my sister's eyes also, and it was such an innocent look I've never expected it from this slider.

"Everyone has their inner childishness; childhood is when you enjoy the world in its fullest, because you don't know much about the world. Vice versa If you knew everything, it wouldn't be fun."

Alan, I might have actually got what you are saying...

"So what happened after?"

But before Alan could answer, Haruhi walked out of the cabin. She looked around a bit and found us on a roof.

"Kyon? Alan? what are you two doing? Oh wait, you are all star gazing! I guess watching them from the roof feels much better. Everyone! Come out! We're star gazing!!"

Alan's smile seemed to say, 'maybe next time.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer-I do not own anything.

Tuna Channel

This was a long chapter, but I have a feeling that I need to get Alan's past story over with soon and get on with and go more with SOS brigade involved stories.

Yes, for some of you black cat fans some scenes might look similar, but I feel that in here I adjusted the story quite well. It's got different flavor than what Black cat gave you. I think black cat involved factors in this was just 20. It's just skeleton of Black Cat Train x Saya that was included and I improvised on it.

Of course Kyon doesn't know that Hasaki is dead yet, and not even Koizumi does. Nagato does feel something, but even she doesn't know. This story is going more towards how Haruhi opens up to the ordinary life and how SOS-brigade's second year of high school went. I might do a sequel and do their third year, and ending with possible grand finale of Haruhi and Kyon getting together. Meanwhile it will be just SOS-brigade adventures. Also involving the Sasaki factions. Of course, I'm not forgetting valentines day.

Also might as well do some Character Analysis on Hasaki..

Hasaki

Favorite food: Green tea.

Likes: Helping people, making jokes.

-Likes watching anime.

-Very quick thinker.

-She's a veteran at the nearby martial arts dojo.

-She looks like a mix of Haruhi and Sasaki. She likes wearing her weird yukata which was ruined thanks to bloodstains from carrying Alan over.

-She might look hyper but she's kind of shy.

Again all the reviews are greatly appreciated.


	21. Chapter 20: Chocolates

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 20

We all came back from that odd spring co-ed. The story Alan had told me explained many things about him. But soon, I became too busy to think about this matter. This was because Asahina Mikuru from 8 days later showed up in the closet of literature club room. (Refer to light novel for details)

After that I was sent out completing various ridiculous tasks for that week. Also, Haruhi was looking more melancholic today. But according to Asahina-san from 8 days later, we will be going on a treasure hunt soon. That means Haruhi will be back to her old self. Right now, Haruhi sitting besides me looks more melancholic than ever. Weird thing is nobody has noticed it but me. Even the Haruhi expert Koizumi didn't seem to realize. Is it just me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Math, math, math. Physics, physics physics... Argh!! If this barrage of homework keeps up. I won't have time to play Halo III when I get home! (Haruhi's home)

It looked like I wasn't the only one who was feeling down today. My other two SOS classmates, Haruhi and Kyon were looking bit weird. However, I can disregard Haruhi. She always pops back to her usual self. But, Kyon? Why do you look so perplexed?

After some hours, finally the barrage of homework has ended. Looks like I won't be able to finish that legendary campaign today...sigh.

"Haruhi, do you mind if I go home early and start on this homework?"

"Are you going home faster just so you can play that game of yours?" Haruhi answered curiously.

Sometimes, I wonder if she can read minds. Seriously, this limits my privacy a lot.

"Oh no, I'm really going to work on my homework. Seriously."

"Hiiya what's going on nyoro?"

We both turned around in unison to see the long green haired senpai. Tsuruya-san, what are you doing in our classroom?

"Umm, Haru-nyan I need to talk to Alan-kun for a sec can you give us a moment?"

"Okay, okay, I need to talk to Mikuru-chan anyways, go ahead."

Saying that, Haruhi left the classroom.

"Umm, Alan-kun, I need a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Umm, let's see... there's mega awesome party that my father's friend is holding, It's one of those weird western dancing parties. I really don't get what they are about. My father says that I need to bring a male date. So I was thinking... if Alan-kun could help out nyoro?"

"Umm...Tsuruya-san, why would you ask me?"

I tried really hard to be polite.

"Because, Haru-nyan needs Kyon-kun and Koizumi-kun for...Ah! I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Wait a moment! Alan-kun, you don't like me as a date?"

Tsuruya-san flicked her hair then looked at me angrily.

"Umm..." How should I say this...

"Hahaha, I was just joking nyoro we can just go as friends. You can do whatever you want when we get to the party. You can just have mega fun!"

Sigh, when will I ever have enough time to finish that Halo campaign?

"Okay, Tsuruya-san I'll come. But, when is it?"

"It's tomorrow! So you'll come? That's awesome! Come to my house at two o'clock. See you later nyoro"

Then the green haired senpai who was almost as hyper as Haruhi, left.

I found myself saying Kyon's phrase with a sigh.

"Yare yare.."

The next day there was no school. I went off to Tsuruya-san's mansion, dressed in umm... appropriate manner for the party. I can't let anyone see me like this...

As I was thinking that I ran into Haruhi, she was carrying huge shovels and was covered in dirt. 'Oh Crap!'

"Oh Alan, where are you going? Dressed like that?"

Haruhi? Why is your tone like you know what's going on already?

"No, I don't know anything. But I have errm... Things to do, so go and have fun wherever you're going."

Haruhi seemed to be busy today because she dashed away faster than light.

I kept walking. Fortunately, I ran into no one else I knew.

"Ah, there you are Alan-kun."

I was actually kind of dazzled by Tsuruya-san in her fancy green dress.

"Ah, I don't like this western style, but my dad wouldn't let me wear my kimono. Anyways let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh course, rich party was all you can eat. Wow I've never been in a fancy party like this before. I wonder how many poor could you feed with all these food?

"What are you thinking? Come here, let's dance."

"I don't know how..."

"It doesn't matter, come out here." I was dragged out against my own will.

I really get embarrassed in this kind of stuff. I can't dance. So I will not elaborate further. But all I can say is that Tsuruya-san was too hyper to keep up to.

There were many foreigners present in the party. I was able to communicate with them. Although all they talked about was business. After seeing me talking in English, Tsuruya-san said.

"Wow, that's' mega cool, I usually fall asleep in my English class."

"Heh, that should explain a lot, Tsuruya-san. Want me to translate for you?"

Then I began translating what Tsuruya-san was saying to the foreigners. Apparently anything that was mildly funny was enough to set Tsuruya-san on the laughing frenzy.

After the party, we returned to the Tsuruya mansion.

"Wasn't that fun?!"

"I guess, it was..."

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Here, this is from Haru-nyan, Mikuru and Nagato-chii."

She handed me a box. When I opened it, I found three little boxes wrapped delicately with shiny wrappings, with a ribbon on top on each of them to boot.

What is this? Chocolate cake? This is... Of course! Today is Feb.14th! Valentines Day.

"Hahaha, you sure are thick Alan-kun. After all, you just came back from Valentines day party."

"Why didn't Haruhi give this to me like he did to Kyon?"

Tsuruya-san began giggling.

"Oh so you caught on to Haru-nyan's plan. It's because, you are just too much sharper than Kyon-kun or Koizumi-kun. Haru-nyan thought you could see through her plan easily and asked me to keep you busy."

Tsuruya-san, still giggling gave me a wink. Then pulled out an another box that seemed to be full of chocolates.

"This is from me, Thank you for coming along to be my one day date nyoro"

"Umm, Thank you Tsuruya-san."

"Then see ya!"

I stared at Tsuruya-san until she was inside her house. Sigh, I better go back and thank Haruhi.

I decided to go home through the park. Although there were no more flowers anymore. I still like looking at the river. Also, there is a person that I wish to meet also.

"Long time no see Alan-kun."

I turned around to see a most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I knew who she was of course; she was the Asahina-san from the further future. Kyon calls her Asahina-san (big).

"I don't have much time to talk to you. I have to say this quickly."

"What would that be Asahina-san?" Although saying this, my eyes were focused below her faces...I can't help it, it's just too big.

"Something will happen soon. Not even Kyon-kun will be able to set things right this time. It's all up to you."

I snapped back to attention. What does she mean? Will Haruhi bring end to the world again? But she looks so happy right now. She even gave Kyon and Koizumi and I a valentines day chocolate.

"No, this time Suzumiya-san will not cause it."

"...So what should I do?"

"I can only give hints, just like I did with Kyon-kun. The hint is remember 'animes' and 'mangas'."

"What? What kind of hint is that?"

But Asahina-san wasn't listening anymore. She was staring at my necklace.

"It's such a pretty necklace, I've always wanted to wear it myself... I wonder where Hasaki-chan got it?"

"Wait you know about Hasaki? But I've never told you."

"Alan-kun that was an another hint. Please enjoy your chocolate, we worked so hard on it back then."

With a wink, Asahina-san (Big) disappeared into the night.

When I came back home, I saw Haruhi sitting on the couch waiting for me with a big grin.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your... date."

"It was not a date; it was you who set it up!"

"You pulled a same one on me before!"

Haruhi countered

Wait how did she know that?

"No matter how much you try to make your writing similar to Kyon's, it stands out. Well? How did you like the chocolate cakes we made?"

"I don't know what to say, thanks Haruhi."

Haruhi said. "It's just a obligation chocolates so don't think of any funny ideas, that reminds me, I'm warning you, don't go around talking about what happened. Especially not to Taniguchi. This has got be kept a secret at all costs, or else it'll be so embarra... ahem, anyway just don't go around announcing it. Gifts are best cherished."

I decided to give her a smile that said I understood, then said.

"I'm really tired after that party right now, I'm going to sleep."

In my dream, which was actually like a time-machine, I was back in my own world again.

"Hah, today is cos-play festival as well as Valentines day!"

We were at that 'festival' although I didn't dress up as anything. Saki was cos-playing as Haruhi. I had to say she actually looked very much like Haruhi. Come on Alan! Brigade member should walk more cheerfully!

"How can I walk cheerfully in this circus?"

"What do you mean circus?" Saki said with her 'Angry Haruhi' voice. She's annoying she she does that. She can also do Asahina-san voice, Nagato voice and even Konata voice.

Wait, did she say today was Valentines Day also?

Saki answered immediately. I swear... all females can read minds.

"Of course! Here you go, I'm giving you this."

It was a heart shaped box that was wrapped very neatly.

"..."

"You should talk more; it's not like you don't know how to say 'thank you' or anything."

"Thanks."

"Awsome! Now, since I gave you that chocolate, you will have to buy me all the new releases of anime in this festival. We have to move quickly or they will all be sold out!"

So I was to be an organic shopping cart today. That was fine, as long as I was with Saki.

In a sight strangely familiar to Haruhi dragging Kyon along, I was dragged along by Saki, who was cos playing Haruhi, through the festival.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tuna Channel

I had few days delay before writing this, this was mainly due to because new school semester began to get intense and too much arcades. I am really getting good at those shooting games. Anyways this chapter is a cool down chapter before the storm.

I hope people who read this reads lots of other animes or mangas. Anyways few facts about this chapter.

-Tsuruya-san will go out with anyone just to have fun.

-Read Volume 7 of the light novel to know what happened in Valentines Day in an actual story. (Chapter 7 and Epilogue will do.) go to Baka-Tsuki they have translations there.

-Alan's dream is actually flashback. The cos-play festival actually happened.


	22. Chapter 21: Apocalypse Part: 1

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 21 Apocalypse Part: 1

Author: This would be after Alan-Sasaki incident.

This was definitely not looking like a good day. First of all, it was raining hard...

After the weekend that I talked to Sasaki and her... weird followers. I learned that they believe that the one who originally had the power to change the world was Sasaki.

Well even if I buy that story. Currently, the one who has the power to change the reality is Haruhi. Also, Sasaki seemed to not care as much as Tachibana Kyoko about the transplanting of the power.

If what Kyoko said is true, if I assist them in their ploy, world will not be endangered every few weeks, and me and Haruhi can lead a normal life without weird things happening. Wouldn't that be better for everyone?

But, I chose this abnormal life on the event of December the 18th.

"Oi Kyon? Do you hear me?"

Taniguchi, who just like me, failed the previous test miserably was standing in front of my seat.

"I feel really down... if I at least had a decent girlfriend it wouldn't be so depressing. Say Kyon, I really envy you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have access to three top girls in North High. Most impressive thing is you actually got Suzumiya to open up."

Kunikida joined in on the conversation.

"Kyon, always had ways with weird girls. I mean, back in middle school. There was this girl, umm Sasaki? Yes I think that was her name. Kyon and Sasaki were inseparable."

I raised my hand to stop Kunikida.

"We were just friends. She just helped me out of cram school that's all."

"But does she think the same way?"

Did this conversation seem worthy? Because sleeping Alan has woken up and startled everyone.

"Even if you might think you and Sasaki were just friends... Wouldn't that be first step? It's a step that Taniguchi needs to learn. Get friendly with the girl first."

Alan grinned evilly at Taniguchi. Taniguchi turned away from his gaze.

"I wonder what Sasaki is doing right now...We've never seen each other since middle school. Back then she had so many guys asking her out. They all got denied."

Kunikida spoke dreamily.

Then the conversation went on. Mostly about how miserable Taniguchi's life is. Alan went back to sleep.

It was mostly listening to Taniguchi and Kunikida jabber. and saying yes or no when necessary. I had more important matter to think about.

"So Kyon, who do you like more? Sasaki or Suzumiya?

Thinking back right now, maybe if that idiot Taniguchi hadn't said this...Things might have happened differently. But what has already happened can't be reversed.

Haruhi had just arrived.

Did she hear Taniguchi?

"Oh, hey Haruhi..."

Haruhi didn't look at me...she just sat down behind me and started to stare out the window. Realizing that class was about to start, two idiots returned to their seat.

Koizumi had said Haruhi might be jealous of Sasaki unconsciously. Well she might be conscious now.

Our homeroom teacher entered with a new student. I was only surprised for a second. New student was Asakura Royoko. I couldn't relax even if she had her memory rearranged; memory of her bloodlust was still fresh in my memory.

Alan was awake too, he was just looking bored and staring out into space. Haruhi, who was radiating displeasure at me for last few seconds, was all energetic again.

"Kyon, she just mysteriously transferred back! Maybe aliens who had abducted her left some traces!"

Haruhi was looking at me with shiny twinkling eyes again. But this time, when our eyes met, Haruhi turned away.

Asakura Royoko looked around the class room as if looking for someone. Then she found who she was looking for. That person was sitting beside me.

Asakura sat right in front of Alan. Alan didn't really look at her, but he did say.

"So you're out of hospital now?"

"Yes, thanks to you I'm all better." I couldn't find any traces of evil Asakura anywhere. Which was good.

After class, as expected Haruhi bombarded Asakura with questions.

"Where were you really for past months? Were you abducted by aliens? How do you know Alan?"

Asakura answered, smiling kindly.

"Suzumiya-san, I was really at Canada, but I really missed this class, so I begged my parents if I can come back. They finally agreed. As for knowing Alan-kun right here, he saved me from an accident few days ago."

Haruhi looked at Alan, Alan just shrugged.

"Oh, I see..."

Haruhi looked disappointed. Her aura of displeasure towards me returned.

Me, trying to run away from that aura, headed towards the clubroom, maybe I can cool my head down a bit, drinking Asahina-san's fabulous tea.

But Asahina-san wasn't there, only Nagato.

"So do you know that Asakura is here?"

"Yes."

"Will she ever regain her memory?"

"Chances of that happening are 1 to 143454670000443."

"Ah, I see..."

I settled down in my seat. I looked around literature clubroom which has become a home for the SOS brigade. The place was full of junk and each junk contained a memory that caused me to smile to myself.

Finally, with a knock SOS brigade's pride and joy arrived.

"Umm, Kyon-kun I'm going to change now..."

"Oh, ok Asahina-san."

I walked out of the clubroom.

How many times did I have to walk out resisting the urge to watch Asahina-san change? It would be uncountable. Then I saw Haruhi walking towards me from far away. She was carrying a plastic bag.

"Is Mikuru-chan changing?" Haruhi's voices sounded cold as ice.

"Um...Yes."

I saw what was inside Haruhi's bag; it looked like a costume for Asahina-san.

Opening the door, Haruhi entered, slamming the door on me.

I could her Asahina-san and Haruhi talking.

"Oh, Suzumiya-san... Eh? What are you doing?"

Then the room was silent for a while. What's going on in there? The door suddenly slammed open again.

The sight should have been pleasant in my eyes in normal circumstances. But, right now...it was just disturbing.

"Come on in."

Haruhi, with what looked like a forced smile, was dressed in a maid costume just like Asahina-san. Not only was Haruhi dressed in maid costume, she was also wearing a tiny ponytail behind her back. Her hair was still too short for the long ponytail that I long to see someday.

Asahina-san was looking at Haruhi and me with a confused expression. While Nagato kept on reading her book.

With a brute force that maids shouldn't use, Haruhi grabbed my wrist and forced me into my seat. With what seemed like a forced voice she said kindly.

"You've always told me wear them yourself. Well fine, I'll wear them myself. Mikuru-chan. You don't need to dress up from starting today."

Then Haruhi started to serve me tea. But I was too shocked to drink.

"What? I thought maids and ponytails turned you on?"

Haruhi was no longer forcing the smile on her face. She looked angry.

"..."

"Maybe, it's about time you explained to me truthfully Kyon, how are you and Sasaki related?"

"She just helped me through cram school that's all."

"Bullshit! From what I heard from Kunikida, you spent time with her more than anyone else in middle school. How come you've never told me about her?"

"Why would I? We had nothing to do with each other after middle school!"

I was getting desperate, and bit angry myself. Not as angry as Haruhi though.

"Oh...so what about what Taniguchi said earlier? Would you choose Sasaki over me?"

I hesitated, Of course even if Sasaki was just a friend; she helped me a lot. I guess we've had some fun conversations with each other back then. However, amount of time I've talked with Haruhi far surpasses those I've had with Sasaki.

But my hesitating was a big mistake, Haruhi then looked at me with... was that teary eyes?

"Ok, I see..."

Haruhi turned her eyes away from me, and then she ran out of the room.

"Umm...Kyon-kun you should go comfort Suzumiya-san, this might be dangerous."

Asahina-san said, looking frightened.

"Be careful."

Nagato added silently.

I walked out of the clubroom silently.

From the window, I saw Haruhi walking out of the school grounds. Her head was pointing the ground, I couldn't see what expression she wore. She had already changed back to her regular uniform. Without realizing, I stared running towards the school exit.

When I arrived at the exit, Haruhi was already gone.

"Good job Kyon-kun."

Tachibana Kyoko and Sasaki were standing behind me.

"The plan that I told you, it requires Suzumiya to create a Closed Space."

Kyoko was smiling happily while Sasaki looked nervous.

"You mean the Closed Space already appeared?"

"Yes, it already extends around the school grounds and is expanding rapidly as we speak. Suzumiya Haruhi is already inside the Closed Space, I see that she didn't take you along this time."

"Kyon, don't worry, everything will be alright."

Sasaki smiled at me kindly.

"Well, we have an appointment with Suzumiya-san now; you've contributed greatly in restoring peace to the reality Kyon."

"Wait! I need to talk to Haruhi!"

Without waiting for me, Tachibana Kyoko and Sasaki disappeared.

"They went into closed space." I said to myself.

Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san came running behind me.

"There's massive Closed Space that just appeared. I can't enter it, someone is blocking my access."

"Access is being blocked my someone other than Suzumiya Haruhi. Only a data life form is capable of doing this." Nagato explained.

I wasn't going to listen to all this crap; I needed to get to Haruhi right now!

"It is not possible, we can't enter...I'm sorry."

Nagato answered shortly, what startled me was Nagato was actually looking worried.

Suddenly, the world changed.

The rain has stopped. Wait, there is not even a cloud. The sky is not in a shade of gray. It seems there is no sun too, the light looks like it is part of the sky. The entire world seems to be enveloped in a foggy radiance.

I've been in here before; this was Sasaki's Closed Space that Tachibana Kyoko had shown me.

Along with an appearance of a new world, before us appeared Sasaki and Tachibana Kyoko. Haruhi appeared in front of us as well.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi was just sitting on the ground, staring out into space. Her eyes looked empty, she wore no expression.

"Don't worry Kyon, she's just shocked that's all."

Sasaki, said with a quiet sigh. I was losing my patience. I yelled at Tachibana Kyoko.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, all I did was transfer the power."

"This Closed Space that has been created by Sasaki has been synced with the real world." Nagato explained.

"Yes, exactly...I now can control everything." Sasaki was sounding weird.

"Sasaki?"

"Now there will be no more wars, no more pain, and no more death. Anyone who causes these will be punished by god."

After listening to this, Tachibana Kyoko turned to face Sasaki.

"What? I thought you will just let the world resume in peace, Sasaki-chan, unlike her, you can keep the balance." She pointed to Haruhi, who was still staring into nothing. I found this very offensive.

"No, now I realize...I was given this power to destroy all the evil in the world. Wouldn't that be much more better world? Don't you agree Kyon?"

Tachibana Kyoko looked outraged. She then held up her hand and a blue ball of fire appeared over her hand.

"Looks like I was wrong, you are even more unworthy than Suzumiya, I'll eliminate you."

Saying this, Kyoko threw her fire at Sasaki.

But the ball of blue flame just evaporated when it reached Sasaki.

Sasaki laughed gently.

"Did you forget? I have the power of god now. I can do whatever I want."

Tachibana Kyoko started to disappear; it was just like what happened to Asakura Royoko. Her body was being disintegrated.

"Why, you..."

After Kyoko disappeared, Sasaki then looked at the SOS brigade.

"So you disagree with me Kyon? I thought I could at least trust you; yes I can read minds.

Oh well, people has to be sacrificed for the goodness's sake, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Suddenly, out of the ground grew a giant Avatar, it wasn't the blue one I've seen in Haruhi's Closed Space, this one was the white.

"Have fun! I will be checking on your bodies later." Sasaki walked away.

Asahina-san shrieked as the Avatar threw its punch straight at us, Haruhi was still staring dumbfound into open space, it was as if Haruhi didn't have her soul anymore.

Suddenly the Avatar's arm was cut off by a red flash. I looked at Koizumi. He was glowing red. He wasn't smiling.

"We have to do what we can to prevent Sasaki from destroying the reality."

Then, the arm of the Avatar suddenly grew into another Avatar.

"Your powers will only stop these entities for moment. We need to apply a different method."

Nagato, after saying this put up her hand and casted her weird spell.

The two avatars suddenly exploded into dust.

"Great job Nagato." I exclaimed.

But Nagato didn't show any expressions. She only said the word.

"No..."

"What do you mean?"

As if to answer my question, about twenty small Avatars grew out of the dust. Asahina-san was so frightened that she was clinging onto my leg and shaking it mercilessly. Haruhi didn't seem to care as she just sat there.

"This is not good..." Koizumi said in a serious tone.

"These entities have enhanced evolution capabilities; they have evolved so that they will have numerical advantage."

This was not looking good, Nagato and Koizumi can probably defend themselves, but as for me and Asahina-san we won't be able to do anything.

As for Haruhi... I was starting to get really worried.

Avatars started marching towards us. Koizumi and Nagato braced for impact.

"Get out of here." Koizumi said quietly.

I held up Haruhi in piggyback, while Asahina-san was still clinging to my arm tightly. We started to move towards the school.

However, when we got closer to the entrance, we were cut off by Avatar's.

"Wahhh..." Asahina-san cried.

The lead Avatar seemed to talk in Sasaki's voice.

"Hand over Suzumiya-san, she's just an empty shell now. If you hand her over I won't come after you."

That was when I heard Haruhi whisper quietly in my ear...it was so quiet that I thought I was hearing things.

"Kyon..."

I now knew what to say. Whom to choose.

"No, way." I answered

Avatar talked again. "So you choose Suzumiya over me? Fine then."

The Avatar's hand turned sharp. Then it made a punch like motion towards me. I pushed Haruhi away so she wouldn't get hurt. I closed my eyes...

The pain never struck me. I peeked my eyes open.

Alan was in front of me, and I saw that he had grabbed the Avatar's hand singlehandedly. What was more surprising was that Avatar's hand was melting away.

Then the Avatar used the other hand to strike Alan in the head. But soon as the hand made contact with Alan's face. The other hand melted away as well.

Alan looked at us and grinned, "Sorry I'm late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tuna channel...

Bah, it's the end of the world, repent! repent!

-This white and foggy space has been synced with the world. This means everyone has been transported to the Closed Space. Other people are probably thinking that it's a very thick fog.


	23. Chapter 22: Apocalypse Part: 2

How do I go Back?

Chapter 22 Apocalypse: Part 2

(Kyon)

Avatar, now armless spoke in Sasaki's voice.

"What? Who are you? You're not Alien or Time-traveler...not even an esper."

Alan looked relaxed. He asked. "Sasaki don't you remember me?"

"You look familiar, but I don't get it, how did you erase my Avatars like that?"

"If I tell you it won't be fun, how about you find out yourself?"

Alan moved fast, quickly destroying other Avatars that were surrounding us. All there was left were white puddle.

"Alan, that was perfect timing!"

"Yes I know."

"What did you do? I thought you had no special power."

"No, I don't have any special power... I can destroy Avatars because I have nothing to do with the power... "

Alan noticed Haruhi.

"Huh? Haruhi's in this werid Closed Space too?"

Haruhi didn't notice Alan; she just quietly sat in one place. Alan looked really troubled after seeing her like this. I told him what happened so far.

"I thought Sasaki wasn't that bad. Kyon, Asahina-san, let's go inside, I need to know further."

We walked into the clubroom and found Koizumi and Nagato already waiting for us. Of course, Koizumi wanted to discuss this with Alan.

"Alan, you must already know this is an another type of closed space."

"Yup, handled some avatars by myself, but why are they white?"

Nagato explained it to Alan,

"Somehow power in Suzumiya Haruhi has transferred into Sasaki, and she now possesses the power to create or undo the data. Sasaki is capable of deleting us at any moment. You, however isn't affected by any of these, Sasaki can't delete you because you won't be recognized in this dimension."

I couldn't stand it anymore, why were we sitting around talking when Haruhi is like this?

"That doesn't tell anything! Why Haruhi is like this?! How can we get her back to normal!!"

I was knocked down by a punch... Alan stood above me; his eyes were back to his 'other' look.

"Be patient! You're not the only one worried about Haruhi, we all are. I've already lost one most important person already; I'm not going to lose all of you."

Alan looked determined about something, he looked around.

"I know Tachibana Kyoko is gone, but that other alien and the time-traveler are probably still here. You will need to find them and get them to explain. I'll distract Sasaki; she still can't remember who I am."

Koizumi nodded,

"But be careful, this Closed Space is merged with our world. If they use normal objects to attack you, you'll be affected."

"Ok..." After saying this Alan exited.

Haruhi was now murmuring on her own, "Why doesn't anything happen... why is everything so ordinary?" She was still looking blank.

Without realizing, I hugged Haruhi tightly and said.

"Don't worry, Haruhi I'll get you back to normal soon."

I turned to stare at the rest of the Brigade, and then said.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alan)

I ran out to the center of the schoolyard. I knew that Sasaki was still around. I yelled out.

"Sasaki! I'm here; I don't like the new world that you are building right now! Change it back at once!"

Sasaki materialized in front of me.

"Oh, it's you again... you don't like this? There's no more war...no more hunger, no more pain."

"Pain seems negative, but it is necessary for every human"

Strongest wind I've ever felt brushed passed me.

"What do you know?! You haven't seen unbelievable things humans do to each other. Now just die."

Nothing happened. Sasaki gasped in suprise.

"Why can't I delete you?"

"Like I said, find it out for yourself!"

I jumped out to grab Sasaki, but she dodged easily and hovered above me.

"But, if I can't delete you I can smash you to death..."

Huge boulders appeared above me...oh crap. I was now busy jumping around to dodge the boulders. They might just pass through me, but I wasn't taking that risk. Because a rock particle that just scratched by me actually hurt.

"I wonder how long can you keep this up?"

"Not very long." I had to admit.

After saying this, I looked up at the next boulder falling on me.

Everything went black.

………

………

I woke up in a black world; I couldn't even see the ground that I was stepping on.

"Ah, so you're awake Alan."

"Saki?"

"That's me."

Suddenly out of the darkness appeared Saki's figure.

"I wanted to give you a choice; you can always back away from this. Go back to our dimension and rest peacefully."

I thought about this for a moment, then images of the SOS brigade flashed by.

"No, I will protect them all; I will make sure there is a happy ending to this story!"

Saki smiled sadly, "It will be hard road ahead if you go back."

"I don't care; I will not lose anyone else like I've lost you."

Saki then knelt down to stroke a figure I didn't notice before. It was Haruhi; she was cuddled up, staring into nothingness.

"Where am I?" I asked Saki.

"This is a mysterious place where fact becomes a fiction and fiction becomes a fact. It's called a dream."

"So this isn't real?"

"Just because it's a dream, it doesn't mean it isn't real. Geez Alan, you've never had a common sense." Saki laughed wholeheartedly.

"Alan, I have to tell you something... Although, I always said I liked the normal world, I too wished for a fictional world..." Saki looked down.

I knew how to comfort Saki in two words,

"Doesn't everyone?"

Saki said while smiling sadly, "Yes, I guess that's true."

"Saki, let me ask one thing...if you are dead, how come you can speak to me?"

"Didn't I tell you? This is a dream... but I am not only present in your dreams..."

Saki poked my chest.

"I will always be in your heart, the answer is always in your heart... hehehe I sound so cool when I say that, but it's the truth." Saki giggled.

"Then that means we will see each other again?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I was always with you from the beginning...anyways, it's time for you to return."

Saki turned to look at Haruhi.

"Please help her, she can't stay quiet like this forever, it doesn't suit her."

"Okay."

"And, Sasaki-chan is not a bad person... after all, Sasaki and Haruhi are part of me..."

"What?"

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that... go back." Saki winked.

………

………

………

I opened my eyes to see...huh? Isn't this the same boulder that fell on me? I stretched my hand to hopefully stop the impact. Soon as my hand touched to boulder, it melted away.

"What?"

Sasaki exclaimed. I was dumbstruck myself. Then sudden knowledge came to me. It was an random knowledge that came out of nowhere. I spoke without realizing.

"You cannot delete me nor can you smash me, I am like a 'void' in this world. I can't be overwhelmed by anything that is from this world."

Sasaki laughed... "So that's it, it explains a lot... So your friends are away looking for Rou and Fujiwara. Well I've already eliminated those threats. So they are now on a meaningless search."

Sasaki waved her hand...suddenly every brigade members including Haruhi were present in the schoolyard.

"Ehhh, why are we back here?" Asahina-san said, terrified.

"Seems like she found out..." Koizumi said.

Kyon looked like he was in despair and looked up at Sasaki...

"Sasaki I never knew you could be so evil."

"Evil? No Kyon, what I am doing is creating peaceful new world."

"At what cost? Ruining an innocent high school girl like Haruhi?"

Sasaki looked really dejected. She looked at Kyon with very sad eyes.

"I thought only you could have understood me, Kyon...I thought you were my only true friend."

"We are friends, just stop this and return everything to normal."

"No! This is my world now; I can make everything work out. I'll change it completely to my liking! I'll start by deleting all of you!"

I saw Sasaki's aura heading straight towards Kyon. It was a pattern of white aura. My newly acquired knowledge told me that I can do something about it. But just as I was about to stop it. Someone else has already stopped it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kyon)

So this is the end...Sasaki will delete everyone. I'm sorry Haruhi. I gave up and closed my eyes as Sasaki's aura approached me. Strangely, I didn't feel anything.

"What? You shouldn't interfere!" Sasaki yelled in anger. She was glaring at a new presence.

It was Asakura Royoko.

(_COOL EDITION plays in the background_)

"My mission was to observe Suzumiya Haruhi with her power intact; I can't have you kill Kyon yet. I have to kill him myself to observe Suzumiya Haruhi's reaction."

Asakura in her school uniform was carrying her knife, smiling.

Sasaki laughed, "Are you challenging a god? Suit yourself, you'll be deleted first."

Sasaki radiated white aura again, this time it went lightfast towards Asakura. But Asakura radiated her own aura which took form of waves and pattern of numbers.

Two auras collided with each other in the middle then disappeared.

"Not bad for an alien, but you can't win."

Four Giant Avatars appeared and surrounded Asakura. But before Avatars had a chance to move, trees nearby transformed into spikes and flew into the Avatars, each of them piercing their heads. Avatars disappeared.

"You can create data from nothing...it is a power that we wish to study. But I can still counter it by transforming data that already exists."

Asakura waved her hand then out of the grounds sprouted out spikes made out of mud. They all went straight after Sasaki in the air.

But the spikes suddenly were stopped by what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Then the spikes changed direction and flew towards Asakura. Asakura countered it by transforming her hands into glowing blades and hitting them away.

Asakura grinned evilly; it was the same look she gave me when she tried to kill me.

"Give up, resistance is futile."

Sasaki wasn't laughing anymore; she was glaring at Asakura... I've never seen Sasaki look so angry.

"You are insignificant; it's time to end this."

Massive waves of Sasaki's aura charged towards Asakura. Asakura had called up her own aura of numbers to defend herself, but it wasn't enough. Asakura's aura was quickly overwhelmed by Sasaki's and there was a huge explosion in where Asakura stood.

"Finally." Sasaki said.

But when the smoke cleared, Asakura still stood her ground. In front of her was girl that I knew very well. I looked beside me to make sure, Nagato wasn't beside me.

(_God Knows plays in the background_)

Nagato said in expressionless tone. "She's my backup, and I won't let you delete my backup."

Asakura looked surprised as well, "But why help me?"

"Enemy of my enemy is our ally."

Asakura then nodded and smiled,

"Fine then, until we get this matter straightened out, it's a truce."

Two aliens nodded in agreement and turned towards Sasaki.

"I told you I'm a god; your existence can be erased with just an inch of my power."

"Try us." Aliens replied together.

Sasaki, Nagato and Asakura all started battling; Whole schoolyard was turned into pool of abnormal happenings. Sasaki constantly created new materials out of nowhere to attack the Aliens but Aliens countered by transforming their nearby environments. While whenever they got a chance they attacked Sasaki, who was forced to back up.

"I will go help them, please take care of Suzumiya-san." Koizumi said as he turned into a ball of red sphere.

Sasaki saw Koizumi approaching.

"You espers should just go and fight some avatars and nothing else!"

I was sure that it was the avatars that had appeared, but they looked different this time. Avatars had wings instead of arms. They went after Koizumi. But Koizumi sliced all of the avatars in few seconds.

Sasaki's gaze turned away from Nagato and Asakura to Koizumi.

The white aura appeared around Sasaki and flew towards Koizumi. Koizumi couldn't stop in time; he was going to collide with Sasaki's aura.

Suddenly Sasaki's aura stopped as Sasaki grabbed her ear and screamed in pain. All I could hear was tiny a screech. But it seemed to cause significant pain to Sasaki.

I looked at the source of the screech. Asahina-san was holding up a liquid like device that seemed to be fizzing out steam.

"I broke my TPDD (Time plain destruction device). whenever it is destroyed it causes short but powerful time quake."

Asahina-san said as she collapsed. Alan ran up quickly and stopped her from falling straight on the ground. Asahina-san smiled weakly, "It takes lots of energy to destroy a TPDD... I'm glad that I was able to help out." Asahina-san smiled weakly then fell unconscious.

It was short, but effective distraction; However, Sasaki recovered just in time and quickly blocked Nagato's beam of numbers with a force field. Koizumi, realizing that he wasn't going to be deleted, attacked Sasaki with his flame ball.

Battle had now taken to the air, from down here it looked like Red sphere and purple/blue blurs were dueling against White light.

For a moment I stared at Alan...why don't you help out?

Alan noticed my gaze and shrugged and said. "I can't fly."

I looked at Haruhi who was still staring blankly at the sky with no expression.

I began to talk to Haruhi for no reason; it was just like when I first talked to Haruhi, just out of instinct.

"Haruhi, I wish you can see all this, I mean come on Haruhi! You don't see Aliens, Time-travelers, espers and sliders fighting to save the world every day. Isn't this an event that you always wanted to see? I've always been taking care of the mess you make in the reality! It's about time that you take care of your own mess! Wake up! You stupid woman! Wake up and see for yourself! See the sight you always wanted to see! Aliens, Time-travelers, espers and sliders exist!!"

I was yelling at Haruhi for first time.

"You might be some _evolution possibility_, _temporal distortion_, _fictional character_ or even a _god_ to these bozos, but you are none of the above to me! Haruhi You are my girlfriend!"

I wanted to feel the live and active Haruhi again; without thinking I kissed her.

_(Bouken Desho Desho plays in background)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alan)

I was surprised and overjoyed at the same time, Kyon might have not noticed it now, but life came back into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi has just woken up to find herself being kissed by Kyon.

How was this possible? Don't ask me... I'm a spectator in this world. In fact, you will never know, don't question a miracle. Just embrace it with joy.

Wait a minute Haruhi, you're awake now...you're kissing longer than you need to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kyon)

I was shocked to death as Haruhi forcefully pushed me away.

"Kyon! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ha, Haruhi you're awake?"

"Can't I get a decent nap without getting myself sexually harassed? I can't believe this! What else did you do to me?" Haruhi yelled at me while blushing.

This is the Haruhi I knew. I was so happy to see the old Haruhi that I couldn't suppress the tears that were flowing out of my eyes.

"Kyon, are you ok? you're crying...oh! what's that up there?"

Haruhi looked up to see the most amazing sight that she would ever see. Her eyes widened in joy and sparkled like the stars.

But the moment of joy was short lived. A strong shockwave broke out from above. Then Koizumi, Nagato and Asakura fell hard down to the ground.

"What's going on?" Haruhi looked around. "What happened to everyone? why is Mikuru-Chan unconscious? And Alan, why do you look like you just got out of a car accident? Wait... is that Yuki and Koizumi-kun?"

Sasaki descended. "So Suzumiya-san, you came back... well this is much better, now you can witness the end firsthand."

Haruhi wasn't listening to her, Haruhi looked really pissed. "You did this to my Brigade members? You'll now have to deal with the chief!!"

"Hah, what can you do? You're a normal Human..." Sasaki laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alan)

It was good to see Haruhi all pumped up again... but she can't really do much now. But I had a last ditch plan. I knew this sounds weird but I looked at my heart and talked to it. I said "I believe you Saki."

As Sasaki released her massive white aura that would erase everything, I held my ground and concentrated, I had to find this fast.

There was a massive wave of _data_, _time_ and_ESP_ flowing out of Sasaki, I could see that the whole world was glowing brightly due to its release. I activated my power acquired by Hasaki.

"Don't worry guys I'll protect you all, this I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tuna's channel...

-lot's of points of view changes in here watch out.

-Wow, after reading this chapter over I really want this chapter animated.

-If someone wonders who Alan will end up with, I really can't say... Wink.

-Wow I updated two 2500 word chapters in one day...I need a life,

-Nah, today was just a day when weather was crappy and I had nothing else to do. No gaming... can't even do homework, they're all done.

-What can be more fun than writing about Haruhi while listening to every Haruhi songs? Lol I find this quite fun... (Not being sarcastic, although I am disappointed about my uneventful day)

-This series is almost over, and then I'll rest a bit then start on the sequel. (Which will be awesome!)


	24. Chapter 23: The Last Clue

How Do I go Back?

Chapter 23

(Kyon)

I couldn't see anything. The illumination brighter than anything forced everyone's eyes to close. What's going on?

Then suddenly black sphere appeared and closed around me. What's this?

This huge transparent black sphere seemed to act as a sunglass. Now I could see what was going on without being blinded.

Whole world seemed to be falling apart; I could see that below me was just a bottomless whiteness. But I was protected within this sphere. I saw that all the rocks that flew towards me were bounced off.

"What is this?" Haruhi reached out to touch the sphere.

"Don't touch it..."

We all turned around to look at Alan, He was holding up both of his hands. His hand seemed to be the source of black light force that was creating this sphere.

"Manipulation of negated energy data, thus creating an obstruction around certain area. Protecting the encased from massive data explosion outside."

What's Nagato saying? Luckily Koizumi translated it to everyone in simple English.

"Alan somehow took the forces that made him 'untouchable' and expanded it into a shield. This is simply amazing."

"It won't be so amazing when I give out..." Alan said weakly, his hands were starting to shake badly."

"What are you people talking about? What is all this?" Haruhi was clueless to everything that was going on.

The light outside was getting brighter or either the shield was getting thinner. Yes it was definitely shield that was getting thinner.

Slowly, but surely more light leaked through Alan's shield.

Nagato, who was observing struggling Alan without an emotion, suddenly moved towards him. She pulled out her novel and placed it below Alan, she said.

"Nothing can be done, just let it happen now. It would be better than later."

"Are you sure? Of course, I won't be blasted away... but you people."

"We'll be fine; you will be able to understand soon."

Nagato said calmly.

Alan looked grim...he seemed to be struggling to think and keeping up the shield at the same time.

Haruhi spoke, "I don't know what's going on, but I trust Yuki, I trust all of you... and whatever happens we will all be together. So Alan, do what Yuki says, that's an order from the chief!"

Nagato has never let us down before; she definitely knows what she's doing. I believe in Nagato as well. I gave Alan thumbs up.

"Do It."

Alan sighed, and then he smiled. "Alright, no matter what happens... we will all stand together as SOS-Brigade." I felt Haruhi grasping my arm tightly.

Alan lowered his hand.

Blinding light penetrated my eyes; I couldn't see or hear anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alan)

The massive flash was over... Nothing.

Whole world was white as a paper that was ready to be drawn on. To my horror I couldn't see anyone else.

"Alan! You woke up!" I head Haruhi's voice behind me.

"What? It's only you Haruhi? Where's everyone else?"

Haruhi looked troubled,

"I don't know what's going on. When I woke up it was just you me and this white world, I was hoping that you could explain to me what was going on."

"Both of you don't need to worry." Another voice was heard, out of nowhere appeared Hasaki. How is this possible? Is this another dream?

"No, this is not a dream." Hasaki saw through me as usual.

"Huh? Who are you? Did we meet somewhere before? You look familiar, but I can't seem to remember..."

Haruhi stared at the strange girl that had materialized out of nowhere.

"No, Haruhi-chan... we haven't met before, but it's natural that you would recognize me. After all, I am you and you are me."

I was confused, what does Saki mean by that? Haruhi stared at Saki, looking very curious.

"Haha, I didn't mean to confuse you two... here I'll explain."

Saki flicked her hair backwards, just like how Haruhi did.

"It all started that day when I died. The power to change the realities of fictional worlds... the power that Haruhi possessed, or Sasaki has failed to control was originally from me."

Saki paused, so the information could sink into my tired brain.

"When, I died... my power were accidentally sent to this world. Well it's blank world now..."

Saki looked around.

"This power could not be used in my dimension, but it could be used in any other dimension. Anyways, three, no four years ago, something that Haruhi-chan did attracted this power to her. Of course, even Alan can guess what Haruhi did."

"Wait, we only met two years ago." I protested.

"Time-flow seems to be different in this world."

Well I can understand that, I've seen many bizarre things.

Only Haruhi looked confused. "What did I do four years ago?"

Saki smiled gently,

"Do you remember the event of the Tanabata festival? At night, you sneaked into the school and wrote a sign that read _I'm here. _This attracted my power right to you."

Haruhi eyes widened.

"How did you know what I did in Tanabata?"

Saki looked at me, and then gave me a mischievous wink. She then turned towards Haruhi then answered Haruhi.

"John Smith told me."

Haruhi, for a moment exploded in joy.

"Really? So you know John smith! Where is he right now? Can I meet him?"

I decided to bring this girl back to reality,

"Haruhi, does it look like we can go anywhere right now?"

Haruhi stopped, she suddenly appeared really depressed.

"Where did everyone else go? I have to see them all especially Ky-"

Suddenly, right beside Haruhi appeared a tiny blue light. It was the same blue glow that I only saw in Avatars. Haruhi's Avatars.

Saki noticed this and said.

"Haruhi-chan's power has somewhat returned to her. Although it is still about 0.01 percent of it."

I swiped at the blue glow, it disappeared.

"So Saki, what do we do from now?"

Saki stared at me with her sparkling eyes.

"You can always go back to our world, or you can go anywhere else you wish."

"But how?"

"Alan, you are the dimensional slider! You can open up doors to any dimensions with just a thought!"

Haruhi was once again, thrilled.

"ALAN! how come you never told me this?"

"Because I never knew myself."

I answered. What I said was true; I never knew I could open up 'doors' with just a thought.

Saki, still smiling warmly, said.

"You met Konata-chan on your spring break trip right? Why would you have thought that Konata will appear in this dimension just for no reason? You met her because you subconsciously opened the door to Konata-chan's dimension."

"You mean those girls were sliders too? Wahh! this is getting really interesting!" Haruhi was in verge of exploding with excitement.

"But I'm also pissed, why didn't anyone tell me that I had these powers?"

Everyone had their own reasons...For me I didn't tell you because I knew that if you became aware of your own power, you would abuse it. I didn't say this out loud.

"Come on Alan! Open up the gate! I'm going to beat the crap out of Kyon for not telling me!" Haruhi was getting all pumped. There was one problem.

"I don't know where to go...Where are we supposed to find them?" I turned to Saki... but Saki just shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Aww this is just great! Just when it was getting all exhilarating we get stuck with another problem!"

Angry Haruhi slammed the book she was holding on the floor.

"Wait... a Book?"

It was Nagato's fiction novel; it still had a bookmark stuck onto it. I quickly grabbed the book and opened to the page that was marked.

The page had the following poem written on it.

_Follow the maid of time_

_To take you back, to age of swords_

_Land of golden morals, land of crossed scars_

_Reason to fight for _

_Read the book of Space_

_Experience the world of Science_

_The place of stylish conflict_

_Know that all conflicts are the same._

_Enter the cold grey world_

_Notebook of doom unleashed_

_Know that justice is_

_Not always clear._

_Unlock the door to fiction_

_Where the righteous suffer_

_Where the thirteen follows the virtuous_

_Yet, it's always the virtuous that prevail_

_Goddess that lost her spirit,_

_Light the way, perform all of the above._

_Prevail on most important task_

_Then, you will realize that_

_God Knows._

Hmm... Nagato, what are you trying to say?

"Maid of time? Maid Time... of course it's Asahina-san!"

Saki said in excitement.

"First stanza tells us where Mikuru Asahina is!"

I was still skeptical,

"But it still doesn't tell us where to travel."

"Argh, this is so complicated! Why couldn't Yuki give out more hints!" Haruhi yelled in frustration

Wait...Hints? Animes and Manga, of course! Asahina (Big)'s hint! And I just heard the name of a person who was expert in animes and manga few moments ago.

"Konata!"

Saki and Haruhi both turned around to look at me. They said in unison,

"What do you mean?"

"We can take this poem to Konata! She probably can figure out the meaning."

"I don't get it, why her?"

"Just before this whole thing happened Asa- I mean someone gave me a hint. The hint was animes and manga, and guess who are expert in that area?"

"Really? That's great! Let's head out right away! Open the gate to Kona-chan's dimension!"

All I needed to do was think about Lucky Star, suddenly a black gateway appeared in front of me.

Haruhi grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the gate. I yelled at Saki.

"Hey aren't you coming with us?"

Saki for the first time since she reappeared; looked depressed. She shook her head then said.

"No, I can't; I can only appear in full form for limited time. It's time for me to go."

Haruhi had stopped dragging me along.

I walked towards Saki, I stared into Saki's eyes.

Single tear slid down her sparkling eye. Saki then smiled brightly and launched herself towards me to give me a hug.

"Oh, Alan be careful...and always remember that I'm always with you."

And with that we were embraced in a kiss.

I didn't care if Haruhi was watching us with her jaw wide open. I just wanted this moment to last. But all too shortly, Saki pulled away. She winked and said.

"That was for good luck, please get everyone together it's the key to returning this empty world to normal."

Saki then disappeared as swiftly as she had appeared.

"Erm, e'hem Alan, I'm still waiting..."

I looked towards Haruhi who was standing in front of the gate with a crossed arm.

"What's with a jealous face? Did that remind you something?" Teasing Haruhi never gets old.

Haruhi blushed, but her expression quickly changed.

"Shut up, let's go! We're on an adventure right?"

Sigh..."Yes, it's an adventure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TUNA Channel

How Do I go back was created off my desire to travel to Haruhi's world. I mean who wouldn't want to after they embraced this awesome story about God, Kyon, Aliens, time-travelers and espers? But I guess just putting myself into it wasn't enough. I wanted to make sure that character I would shove in Haruhi's world was interesting. That was when background story of Alan and Saki was created. I did base this on Black Cat, the only other anime series that I enjoyed.

Overall, Alan would be my shadow. We both know how it feels to lose the most important person in our life. You keep seeing that person in dreams. But later you would randomly feel that they still live on with you.

I wanted to give Alan a role of helping Kyon and Haruhi understand that they indeed like each other and its okay to show it more expressively. This would be because I myself thought that it would be awesome if those two showed their love to each other. I think I didn't express well enough of Haruhi and Kyon's point of view. This would be because Alan is based off me and it's easier to write what I would do than what someone else would do.

But end result satisfies. Alan did make Haruhi and Kyon to miss each other, he also found a peace within himself within this other world. This would be enough for a first volume.

Last chapter was a burden to write. Mostly because it was written on Valentines Day. For me it's the loneliest day. With icy cold feeling down my heart, I was feeling too moody to write. But I saw this awesome Haruhi music video. It gave me final juice to click on the unfinished word document. I finally finished.

Now, How Do I go back was written solely by me. I am going to try a different approach in the next series. This is called "Yes! It's an Adventure". The poem above shows somewhat general plot for the next series, try to guess.

I know that my English is lacking in many grammar and figurative languages. I will try to get help in those areas.

I also really want to illustrate this story.

By the way I will be updating my progresses in my freewebs page.

Which is

freewebs dot com slash myname

It doesn't have fourms or guestbook yet...or even a fanfiction section. But I will be updating that soon.

Now, for the next series...I won't be starting on that until I edit the previous chapters clean of mistakes. I will start on new one when I edit How Do I Go Back? to perfection.


	25. Epilogue

Haha, it isn't over yet... I still haven't put up the epilogue. Which I am putting up now : D

How Do I go Back? 

Epilogue

(_In somewhere, some time, some place, some world_)

Many figures stood in a shadowy room.

"So at last, the maker is outside her own world." One of them spoke.

"Yes, this is a great chance, with that power we can rule every being in every dimensions."

"But her power isn't fully recovered yet, when the maker's power is complete, that's when we act."

"But what about that _Void_? Long as the _Void_ is with her, it will be hard to approach the maker."

"Void is a human being too isn't he? Even he can become corrupted, and from what I heard, it won't be hard to subdue him."

The one who seemed to be the leader spoke,

"Then it's decided, we will focus on eliminating the Void first, rest will be no problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a world A)

Another day walking through the marketplace... ever since the new era people seemed to be living in relative peace. This is what I fought for isn't it? And if any one of them needs help, this one will gladly help them with all I got.

"Oro?" what's this? Wanted poster... well this is interesting; this poster doesn't even show what this person did wrong. He doesn't even look that old, he looks like a very sleepy person in that picture, and the illustrator even went far as to draw the details on his necklace.

Let's see... how much reward for capture? What...!!!! That's an unreasonable price! Just what did this person do wrong?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a world B)

"So another criminal news... who is it this time?" I thought as I grasped my pencil.

"Unfortunately his name is unknown. But reward money for his capture is ..."

What?! How am I supposed to do my job when the stupid media doesn't give his name? And judging by the reward money, this guy isn't your regular criminal, I have to go after him and bring the justice to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a world C)

Such a beautiful day let's go to sweepers' café, I haven't worked in a while.

As I walked in, every dumbfounded male stared at me. They should be surprised when a woman sweeper wearing a Yukata walks in. Hehehe, I love standing out. Also this Yukata makes me look so cute.

I looked at the bulletin board for list of available bounties.

Let's see... bah! 1000 gold... Ohh this one isn't bad 10, 000 gold. Let's see this one... what!?!!? What kind of money is that? As a Sweeper I can't pass by this!

Just as the fat sweeper was going to grab the poster, I quickly snatched it away.

"Hey that was my bounty!"

"Not anymore sucker... I got it first." I gave him a wink. Then walked out of the Café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a world D)

"Huh? Alan kun?" Why would his face appear in the news?

Oh well... time to play some videogames.


End file.
